


Christmas Lights

by caitastrophe8499



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: A belated Christmas fic and a stress reliever to all this nonsense right now.After a job gone wrong, Leonard and Lisa have to make themselves scarce. Car trouble and bad weather are about to leave them stranded, but they're rescued by a passing mechanic. Cisco Ramon leads them to Wave Rider Run, where Leonard and Lisa have the perfect opportunity to lay low. They find good jobs with no questions. The perfect spot to wait for all the drama to blow over, as long as nothing complicates it.Like a bartender with too many scars or a mechanic with too many smiles...
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 342
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

On a scale of one to ten of Leonard’s anger, Lisa figured she was at about a four. No longer was his voice the detached, sarcastic monotone he used when he was at level six. Nor was he sitting unnaturally still, only the blinking of his eyes and the faint turns of his hand at the steering wheel to indicate he was still alive, which had been what it was like when he was at an eight. And the cruel smile he sported only at a complete ten had never appeared, even when he first found out about her...misstep.

No. As Lisa Snart eyed her older brother, she figured she was safely in four territory. His eyes were steadily fixed on the road, the snow covered landscape of the East coast bringing out the blue in his eyes, despite the black jacket he insisted on wearing everywhere, but his finger tapped on the steering wheel, keeping time with the classical music Lisa hadn’t felt brave enough to complain about. The silver ring on his pinky caught and reflected the weak sunlight from the cloudy day, one of the only other spots of color in his entire black on black wardrobe - black boots, close fitted black sweater, black jacket, tight black jeans.

Her inner fashionista itched to get him into something cobalt blue, or maybe an olive green, to bring out his eyes, but the fourteen year difference between them meant she’d never had the chance growing up to play dressup, and he would never allow it now. Besides, she admitted that he did look good, if the glances he got at every gas station were to be trusted.

Comfortable at a level four, as it was where she spent most of her time, Lisa stretched in her seat a little, the kinks in her back from the hours upon hours of driving popping and cracking. Leonard’s gaze never wavered from the road, so Lisa hid a sigh, conceded defeat, and spoke first.

“How much longer?” she asked.

“Another seven hours or so.” Her brother’s tone, more affected than it had any reason to be, had been a source of both irritation and amusement for Lisa over the years. He could be such a drama queen, but he was damn good at everything he did, so everyone took him seriously. It was, she had to admit, nice to listen to.

“And when can we go back?” She prepared herself for the irritation, and wasn’t disappointed as Leonard’s eyes slid from the road over to her briefly.

“When it quiets down.”

She hid her smile. “When will that be?”

“I don’t know, Lisa,” Leonard said, his voice tight. “How long do you think it’ll take the Mayor of Central City to forget you tried to blackmail him? I’m thinking ten to fifteen years.”

“He deserved it.” Okay, so threatening the Mayor hadn’t been the highlight of her career, but still. Lisa didn’t care the Mayor was gay, even if he was married. She did care about his anti-homosexual agenda. She hated hypocrites, and the mayor had been just a little too careless when he met his trysts. She’d been trying to out him, and if she happened to try and make a little money along the way…

“Deserved or not, it was sloppy work,” Leonard retorted sharply. “You put yourself in danger, painted a target on both our backs, and ruined the museum job I spent two months working on.” He smiled tightly, and Lisa realized he was edging back up into level six as his voice came out twisted and sarcastic. “But hey, who doesn’t enjoy having to burn both of our safehouses in short order, and go on the run until it all cools down, in the middle of winter?”

Lisa refused to shrink, though it was a gut instinct for her. Leonard might get angry, he might get sarcastic and cruel, but he never lifted a hand to her. He always made sure she was okay, and she knew, from experience, this was just frustration. So she pushed back the innate fear, and forced a hard smile on her face. “You’re the one who panicked and ran. I was fine.”

“Yes,” Leonard drawled out slowly, turning one syllable into two derisive ones. “Three undercover squad cars outside your place were fine.”

“I didn’t ask you to get me out,” Lisa spat, her own anger rising now.

Weirdly, that seemed to deflate Leonard’s ire. He scoffed quietly, his eyes firmly on the road again. “No,” he said, the sarcasm almost completely gone, “you didn’t.”

Without his anger to throw hers against, Lisa’s faded, always flaring up faster, but fading a lot quicker than Leonard’s. He was harder to rile up, but once he was mad, he stayed that way, and held a grudge.

“Where are we going?” Lisa asked, knowing that he’d already told her, but having pushed it out of her mind in irritation.

“Ivy Town. Quiet, small. University town. We’ll lay low for a while” Leonard sounded about as thrilled as she was about the northern snow-covered town, but she tried to remind herself that it had been her misstep that had landed them in this metaphorical hot water. Leonard didn’t have to help her, but here he was.

But that was always the case, wasn’t it? As much as he pissed her off, and vice versa, it was always her and Leonard against the world. She could always count on him.

“Money?”

“We’ve got some,” Leonard hedged, answering the question without really answering it. “We might have to pick up something small to make ends meet.”

“And if that’s not enough?”

“Mick’ll be in touch,” Leonard said, naming their usual third and honorary brother. Mick Rory was literally a hot-head, arson being his penchant, and with his burly frame, violent scars, and bald head, he drew more attention than Leonard was willing to draw. Despite Mick’s objections, they left him back in Central City, and just the Snart siblings made a run for it. “There are some gangs that work this side of the country who he’s got an in with. We might run a thing or two with them, depending on what they’re offering. He’ll call when it’s died down enough, or when there’s a bigger problem than you and me.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

Leonard exhaled slowly. “Minimum of three weeks. Probably closer to five.” Lisa tried not to show her irritation, but it was difficult. “Long enough for the next new scandal to break, but not so soon as to make you the easy win for the constituents.”

Lisa scoffed, realizing they were just a few weeks out from the holidays. “Guess we’ll get a white fucking Christmas.”

“Here’s hoping it won’t be quite that long,” Leonard responded.

They lapsed into silence, Lisa leaning her head against the window, her thick, honey brown curls cushioning her against the bouncing glass. Her black leather jacket kept the chill of the air from seeping in too much, as Leonard refused to waste the heater while they were driving. Unlike her brother, however, Lisa glammed up her leather jacket with a forest green shirt that complimented her eyes, and gold dangling necklace.

They were making good time, stopping only for a quick drive-thru burger and restroom stops. The mayor couldn’t impose roadblocks without revealing the information Lisa had on him, so Lisa wasn’t too concerned about being caught by routine highway patrols. Leonard, however, was more cautious and skeptical, meaning they were taking several back routes to Ivy Town, avoiding the hotels, sleeping in the car last night, and hoping to make it to town tonight.

As the sky was swallowed by dark clouds, Lisa dozed, not entirely asleep, lulled by the music and hum of the engine. Leonard had a few vanities in his life - his clothes, his taste in gemstones, and his car. A beautiful slate grey Plymouth Barracuda Hemi, which he had spent the better part of three years restoring.

He told her the reason they were taking it was because he didn’t want to risk getting caught boosting another car, and no one had ever seen him drive it in Central City, but she knew the real reason was because he couldn’t stand to leave it at home and risk someone jacking it. And she didn’t blame him for not trusting it with Mick, either. She’d seen the twisted metal monstrosities Mick had been known to drive, and though she didn’t have quite the connection with the car that Leonard did, she’d spent enough time perched on the trunk, talking with Leonard as he worked on this car that she had an attachment to it as well.

An hour or so later, Lisa woke up a bit as she caught sight of blue and red lights flashing at one of the few and far between gas stations. Even more so when Leonard muttered, “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, straightening up in her seat.

“Looks like a robbery,” he said, his voice a little thinner. His eyes darted down to the dashboard and Lisa looked, too. The gas tank was edging close to empty.

“We have to stop,” she said.

“Not there. There’s another stop.” He pointed to the unfolded road map between them on the bench seat. Lisa hated his insistence that their routes be tracked only on paper, never on her phone. He could be such a troglodyte. “It takes us a little out of the way, but hopefully no cops.”

“But-”

“We’re fine. It’s thirty miles to the next stop beyond this one. We’ve got forty miles in here, at least.”

Lisa glared at him skeptically, but he didn’t look at her. Instead, Leonard looked up, eyeing the clouds. They were dark and ominous.

“You sure?” Lisa muttered.

Leonard cut his eyes at her then, but didn’t reassure her.

Without hope of sleep now, Lisa was tense as Leonard took a small turn off a few miles after the gas station. The road was quiet, trees looming over the sides, tall pine trees, and their car was the only one on the road. It seemed to get even quieter as the clouds finally gave way, a dark, chilly mixture of rain and half-frozen snow, sleet slicking down onto the road in front of them.

So, despite her tension, when the car shuddered slightly, Lisa merely blamed it on the conditions. It wasn’t until it shuddered again, and she saw Leonard’s hands tense around the steering wheel, that she realized something was wrong. He never said anything, he never panicked, he just guided the car over to the side of the road, then turned off the engine.

Lisa could now see the black smoke pouring out of the exhaust, but kept her mouth closed as Leonard sat in silence for a long moment, then unclicked his seatbelt and stepped out into the dripping sleet, lifting the hood of the car.

Because it was only completely fucking perfect, there was no signal on her cell, either. She checked the map, struggling to read it for a moment, and saw that there was nothing within a fifteen mile radius. A shitty walk on a clear dar, but now...she eyed the pouring sleet and tossed out that idea. When Leonard was outside for four minutes, she rolled down her window.

“Get back in here, jerk, you’re gonna freeze,” she shouted out, rolling it back up.

He ignored her for another minute or two, but came back in, water sluicing off his jacket. She winced as she saw some of it slide down the back of his collar, imagining how uncomfortable that would be, but Leonard didn’t show any sign of discomfort. But then again, he rarely ever did.

“It’s the carburetor,” he said. “I checked everything before we left, but...this was unexpected.”

Telling him it wasn’t his fault wouldn’t do anything, so Lisa didn’t bother. “I don’t have a cell signal here.”

He rubbed his eyes, glancing at the map, and seeing the same thing Lisa had. “Fuck,” he said simply.

“Wait until the snow stops?” she suggested.

He nodded, but she could tell he wasn’t thrilled with the idea. But, they were quite literally stuck. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d been sleeping in the back seat, but it was cold, and the temperature was steadily dropping.

“We can’t turn on the heat?” she said, zipping up her jacket.

Leonard still wasn’t looking at her, but reached back, grabbing his jacket off of the seat behind them, tossing it onto her lap. “Not unless you want to risk the whole car exploding.”

“It would be warm.”

“Until we died.”

“Still warm.”

He ignored her, staring out into the night. Lisa knew he was spiraling, his usual guilt taking over in a stupid situation where he couldn’t possibly have called that it would happen, but she also knew there was no point in trying to get him to talk about it.

She shivered, then immediately tamped down the movement, exhaling slowly and watching her breath hover in the air. She pulled the second jacket up to her nose, shuffling further into the corner. Exhaustion was creeping in, and a little voice tried to caution her about it, but it was just so much easier to close her eyes…

There was a tap at the window, and Lisa jumped, seeing Leonard blinking slowly as he rolled down the slightly foggy window. The sleet had transformed into actual snow, thick, fluffy flakes coming down silently around them. She was freezing, and tucked her hands under her arms.

“You guys alright?”

Outside the window, a darker young man stood in a black and red leather jacket, his heavy brow frowning in concern. The dark blue beanie failed to contain his hair, and he tucked one of the shoulder length brown locks behind his ear. “It’s hella cold out here. Are you waiting on a tow?”

Leonard cleared his throat. “No. We don’t have service.”

His voice sounded wrong - too slow and not as carefully enunciated. Lisa leaned forward toward him, but her limbs felt clumsy. The man’s eyes darted towards her, so richly brown they almost looked black.

“Shit, yeah, I guess we’re in the middle of the dead zone,” the boy said, his voice low. “What’s going on?”

“The carburetor.”

“It’s never anything easy, is it?” he said, with a self-deprecating laugh. “Wanna pop the hood?”

Leonard hesitated, and the man saw it.

“Sorry, man,” he said, with another laugh. “Should’ve introduced myself. I’m Cisco Ramon, the closest thing to a mechanic you’ll see within 50 miles.”

“Leonard,” said her brother, barely giving anything else away. But he popped the hood, and slowly, too slowly, opened his door and joined the man outside. Lisa rubbed her hands up and down her arms, still feeling a little clumsy.

The two of them took some time, giving Lisa a chance to move her brass knuckles from her backpack into her pocket, just in case. She hadn’t seen Leonard pocket his switchblade that he kept in the door, so it was better that one of them was prepared.

She had just started to doze again when the hood was slammed shut, and Leonard met her gaze through the windshield, jerking his head to the side. She sighed, not bothering to hide it, and took a moment to prepare herself.

Lisa still shivered violently when she opened her door, even with the two jackets on her shoulders. Leonard went around the driver’s side, opened up the door and grabbing his bag out of the backseat.

“What’s going on?” Lisa asked.

The boy answered instead, the big grin seeming to take up half his face. “I’m gonna give you guys a ride into town. I can’t do anything now, and this is shaping up to be a pretty wicked snowstorm. If it’s clear, I’ll come back tomorrow with the tow truck and bring it back in with us.”

Lisa arched her brow at Leonard - taking a ride with a stranger and leaving his car unprotected? “You sure?”

Leonard lifted his gaze, staring at her over the car. “Both of us are edging closer to hypothermia than I would prefer. And we don’t exactly have options.” He shut the door, and it was only because Lisa was watching that she saw his hand linger on the doorframe. What a sap.

She would have argued, but another shiver wracked her shoulders, and she decided maybe her brother was right. Opening up the back door, she grabbed her backpack and tried to pull it over her shoulder, but she was still feeling awkward and clumsy, and she stumbled, the sleet and snow slick beneath her boots and she started to fall-

The  _ boy  _ grabbed her elbow. “Hey, careful,” he grinned, an inch or two shorter than her, but somehow seeming much larger with all that hair and smiling. “Didn’t mean for you to fall for me quite so literally.”

“Did you read that line off of a cereal box?” Lisa shot at him, tugging her elbow free.

He let go of her immediately, but his grin spread wider across his face, if at all possible. “Newspaper comic, actually. But you get half credit.” He looked over at Leonard, whose eyes were narrowed as he watched the exchange. The boy cleared his throat, and said, “Cisco Ramon.”

“So I’ve heard,” Lisa retorted, ignoring him.

“My younger sister, Lisa,” Leonard said, from across the car.

“Don’t see many ‘Cudas these days,” the boy continued, grabbing the other bag out of the backseat before Lisa could arrange her current one comfortably enough to lean in and take it. “This is the 1965, right?”

Lisa rolled her eyes as they began to talk cars, but followed them to the dark blue sedan parked behind their car. They tossed their bags in the trunk, then got in. Leonard took the passenger side, and Lisa moved to sit behind the driver’s seat. Most driver’s protected their side first, and if they decided he was up to no good, it’d be easier for her to get to him from here.

Turning on the car, the boy upped the heat immediately, and Lisa nearly groaned aloud with how good it felt. Instead, she closed her eyes, and tried to make herself as small as possible beneath the two jackets.

The car started to move, but she didn’t pay much attention to the conversation in the front. Leonard was asking some questions about the town, and the boy was rambling about something. Her ears started to burn as feeling began to return to them. She reached up to touch them, but her fingers still felt clumsy and too big. With a wince, she tried to rub away the pain, but it only served to make it hurt more.

“Here.”

Lisa opened her eyes, flushing slightly as she realized the boy was watching her in the rearview mirror. One hand was extended behind him, his beanie in his hand.

“It’ll help,” he said, when she didn’t move to take it.

“I’m not a fan of lice, thanks.” She ignored Leonard’s gaze, knowing he’d be silently warning her to behave - it was the look she got from him all the time.

The boy grinned, his eyes crinkling in the mirror. “If you get lice, I’ll not only tow your car for free, I’ll fix it all pro bono.”

She hesitated, but...her ears really hurt.

Grabbing the hat, she pulled it on quickly, turning her gaze to the window, even though it was just a maelstrom of white and black, the sun officially down. The boy drove confidently, even in the bad weather, and soon her body temperature returned to safe levels. She started paying more attention to what...Cisco was saying.

“...small town, but it has its charm. We’ve got one motel, above the one diner. One bar. One library. One doctor. One mechanic, yours truly. One church. One grocery store. One elementary school. Most of the high schoolers take the ride up to the big district one. And then like...four scientists.”

“Do you have a research center?” Leonard asked, his eyes on the road, even though Lisa couldn’t see anything in front of them.

“Kind of?” Cisco shrugged. His hair was slightly tangled and more unruly than it had been while wearing the hat. “A douchebag millionaire put up this building, and the nerdy tpes started flocking to it. Suddenly we’re a hotspot of scientific inquiry, and everyone kind of gets involved. I’ve built a lot of stuff for them when I have time, even though Wells can be an utter asshole. The others are nice, though. And it’s cool work. Stein’s cool, and Ray is a nice enough guy, if a little much.”

“Will the motel be open?”

Cisco nodded. “Yeah, Gideon’s always ready. Like, always. I don’t know if she ever sleeps. And we’ve got room. The last science conference of the year was three weeks ago, and they don’t start up again until mid-February. It’s actually most of our income - tourism from those conventions. Otherwise, it’s pretty quiet.”

Lisa saw the smile in the rearview mirror again, though it wasn’t directed at her this time.

There was a sign approaching, something out of another century - old white wood with thick, black cursive letters. She missed the name of the town, but Cisco seemed to realize it.

“Welcome to Wave Rider Run.”


	2. Chapter 2

The view from Leonard’s window could only be described as...picturesque.

Snow continued to fall past his second floor room, dusting the classic lamp posts and muting the vibrant red and white awnings that stuck out from the windows of the grocery store across the street. Despite the somewhat early hour, lights glowed in most of the windows on the bottom floor - a majority of the houses seemed to have businesses on the bottom floor and homes on the top, making this street a stereotypical main street.

The ancient coffeepot behind him finished percolating, filling his room with the warm scent. He poured himself a cup, fixing his jacket so it hung a little straighter on the heater, trying to get it to dry out completely, and returned to the window.

His room was small, but serviceable and clearly meant for some longer stays. The queen bed was covered with neutral sheets and blankets, a thick grey comforter over the top of it. The headboard was pushed against one wall, centered between two nightstands. There was a small table and two chairs by the window, and a tiny kitchenette in the corner that bordered Lisa’s room. It had a mini fridge and sink, with a tiny electric cooktop, microwave, and coffeepot. The cabinets and drawers had the basic essentials - cups, mugs, plates, silverware, coffee, powdered nondairy creamer, sugar, salt, a couple of pots and pans.

The rate was low, obviously in their off-season. It could have been a perfect holiday town, but with Ivy Town so near, and with so many more amenities, most people would pass this one by.

He finished his coffee, watching a few people head into the grocer and back out with small paper bags, braving the snow with thermoses and hats. It was a small town, which wasn’t great for going unseen, but it was also far off the beaten path. He’d need more information to make a decision, but he knew which way he was leaning at this moment.

Washing his mug, he heard a knock at the door. He moved over, glancing through the peephole and seeing a familiar mess of curls. Moving the chair he’d wedged underneath the handle, he unlocked his door and let his sister in.

She looked like she was wearing at least three layers beneath her jacket. Sticking out of her pocket was the hat Ramon had loaned her the day before.

“You made coffee?” Lisa asked, moving past him and rummaging through the cabinets for a mug.

“Help yourself,” he drawled, sitting on the edge of his bed to lace up his shoes.

She did, drowning her mug in sugar and creamer. She stirred it, leaving the spoon on the counter, and took a long sip. Leaning against the counter, she watched him for a moment, then sighed.

“So what’s the plan?”

“I’m heading out to Ramon’s in a few minutes to see if we can get the car.” He wasn’t hopeful. The snow hadn’t stopped yet, and although it seemed the town had a small group of people to clear off the sidewalks, he doubted the courtesy extended to the small roads outside of town. If they hadn’t gotten a plow out there, there was no way he’d be getting his car. “If we can, great. If not, I want to take a look around. This place has potential.”

Lisa frowned. “What about Ivy Town?”

“More people means we can blend in, but it also means more chances for someone to recognize us. It’s a popular holiday vacation spot. More prepared for tourism, meaning they may not have any opportunities for us to pick up work,” he said, getting up and cleaning the spoon she’d left, drying it and placing it back in the drawer.

Lisa watched him, her blue eyes skeptical. “Okay.”

“I’d like you to get a read on the locals. See what they do, how they function here. What might need to be done. Make yourself friendly.”

“Still going with Caulfield?” she asked, referencing the last name they’d decided upon before leaving.

“Yes.” It was the name on the car’s registration, and one of his cleaner aliases. “Stay out of trouble.”

“Of course,” she answered, completely unconvincingly.

Despite her slip up with the mayor, Lisa was usually trustworthy and on her game. It hadn’t always been that way. She’s used to be much more manipulative, and even a little cruel. Not that he could blame her - children learn what they’re taught. He’d done his best to keep her from the worst of the trouble, but it hadn’t been until he’d started taking her out on jobs that he’d noticed a change. A sense of purpose, a confidence in her, her innate skill.

He didn’t love that she was following in his footsteps, but if it made her happy, he’d find a way to live with it. The only other time she’d been that happy had been the three years they’d been at school. But that had been a long time ago.

Reaching into his bag, he took out an envelope with a roll of bills. Handing her some, he held onto them as she tried to take them. “Go grocery shopping. Pick up the necessities for a day or two. We’ll also need some hats. Gloves. Maybe another jacket. Nondescript. If you spend too much, come to me first, I don’t want-”

“A money trail, I know,” she interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

Leonard released the money and she pocketed it. He glanced once more at the beanie in her pocket, and deciding to keep his opinion to himself merely said, “Need anything else?”

“Nothing I can’t figure out on my own,” Lisa answered.

“Try to keep a low profile.”

“I’ll do my best, big brother.”

Ushering her out of the room, Leonard locked the door behind them and they descended to the narrow staircase to the small lobby downstairs. It opened up onto the street on the south side and the east led through to a small diner. Lisa headed out into the street with another wave at him, pulling the blue hat on over her head. Leonard watched her go for a minute, then stepped into the restaurant.

Leonard could see Gideon, the owner, standing behind the bartop and made his way over to her, smoothing his face into a complacent smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Caulfield,” Gideon said, as she saw him approaching. She was dressed as professionally as she had been last night, though the pencil skirt from last night was replaced with a pair of perfectly tailored slacks, a silk shirt, and a black cardigan. She was shorter, but the high heels she sported brought her up to about Lisa’s height. Her hair was dark golden brown compared to Lisa’s honeyed curls, and Gideon pulled it into a ponytail over her shoulder. She was a striking woman, and her British accent seemed to add to her cultured persona.

“Good morning,” Leonard said, taking a seat at the small barstool. The restaurant was like a diner, but more muted. No neon yellows or blues, no black and white tile. The booths were a rich burgundy, with metal tables between them. At the clean bartop, there were black barstools bolted to the ground. Grey blue walls were broken up by black molding, and it was comfortably lit by lower chandeliers and lamps on the bar. It was more of an homage to the past than it was an attempt to recreate it.

“How did you sleep?” she asked, writing something on the tablet she seemed to carry everywhere.

“Very well, thank you,” Leonard said, casting another smile at her. “I don’t want to take up too much of your time, but I was hoping you could point me in the direction of Mr. Ramon’s place. We discussed going to get my car today.”

Gideon’s eyes darted towards the windows. “It is unlikely, considering the weather. But Mr. Ramon lives on the next block west of here, on 1st Street, third house on the left. His shop is next door, if you don’t find him at home.”

“Thank you,” Leonard said, tapping his finger on the bar. “You are a godsend.”

She smiled, but Leonard got the impression she wasn’t as taken by him as she would have him believe. “Are you going to be staying with us long?”

“We haven’t decided yet. We had no set plans in seeing winter at Ivy Town, and this place seems too good to be true.” He made a show of turning to look out the window, giving her space to breathe. “Do you do anything special for the holidays?”

“We decorate,” Gideon said, turning her head back to her tablet. “There’s some caroling, the tree lighting. On Christmas Eve, we throw a bit of a party. It’s not meant to be a tourist attraction, though almost everyone is welcome.”

“Thank you,” Leonard said again, sliding off of the barstool and heading toward the door. “Have a nice day.”

“You, as well, Mr. Caulfield,” Gideon said, her eyes lifting to watch him leave.

The air was cold, and Leonard immediately stuck his hands into his pockets to protect them from the frigid air. He hoped Lisa could find some gloves for him.

The next block was just as quaint as Main Street, though clearly meant for the residents. The houses were small, some of them sharing walls, some looking a bit more colonial. He spotted a small white doctor’s office on the opposite corner - Dr. Snow. How damn appropriate.

The trees along the street were laden with snow already, but Leonard could spot strings of lights wrapping around them. Closer inspection revealed wreaths and ivy hanging across all the buildings, connecting them in celebration. Vehicles that weren’t in the few garages ranged in style, but most of them were equipped with chains for the ice and snow. He spotted a few smaller cars and a few SUVs. Lights hung from almost every roof and archway, lining almost every window and doorway. 

He was never much for the holidays, but he’d made an effort when Lisa was younger. This is the exact kind of place he would have wanted to take her to when she was a kid, to get the full, Christmas experience. She wasn’t as much into it now, but there were worse places to wait out the mayor’s ire.

The sidewalk was clearer in front of the first three or four houses, someone having come out and gotten rid of most of the snow, though more was still falling. Leonard watched his step, keeping an eye out for ice as he walked up the walkway to the third house. A large tow truck was parked outside of it, in addition to the car Cisco had driven them in last night and one embarrassingly old yellow pickup truck that didn’t look acceptable for the road at all. He figured he was in the right place.

There was a massive wreath on the door, but Leonard knocked in the center. He heard a couple of thuds from inside, and the door swung open.

“Hey! Leonard.”

Cisco was grinning, which Leonard was beginning to assume was the regular expression for him. He was wearing sweatpants and thick socks, and a sweatshirt, with a cup of coffee precariously balanced in his hand. “Come on in.”

Leonard followed him in, closing the door behind him. The wooden floor was old, but well taken care of. The small table against the wall just inside the door was covered with small mechanical pieces, some with labels and some without. Three pairs of boots were lined up by the door, two larger and one small. A narrow staircase started just inside the doors, leading to a narrow landing. There were three closed doors he could see up there. A quick glance on the bottom floor past the staircase revealed a small cozy living room. An open room to the left led to a mostly white kitchen.

“Roommate?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, my friend Caitlin lives with me. She’s the town doc.” Cisco walked into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. “Coffee?”

“No, thank you,” Leonard answered.

“Well, come and have a seat anyway.”

Leonard moved in, the kitchen clean and tidy. It seemed that Cisco’s work was relegated to the hallway. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs, leaning on one elbow.

“So,” Cisco said, leaning against his counter and taking a deep sip from his mug. “I’ve got bad news, and badder news.”

“Peachy. Let’s hear it.”

Cisco looked out the window, where the snow was still falling. “We can’t get to the car today. I have a call out to the county services for a plow, but we’re low on their list. They said maybe tomorrow.”

That wasn’t entirely surprising. Not great, but not surprising. He just nodded.

“That’s the bad news,” Cisco warned. “Badder news. I found a few ‘65 Barracuda carburetors. They’ll run you between $200 and $300. And earliest they’re getting here is January.”

“Fuck.” He rubbed his eyes. Leonard knew parts for his car were a little rare, but he’d never had a problem in Central City - not with weather or suppliers. Out in the middle of the boonies, apparently, things were different. A few days, doable. A week or two, rougher, but still manageable. Any longer than that and his cash was running on empty, especially factoring in the cost of the parts.

“There’s a guy north of us, in a place called Amnesty Bay. He’s got a few things, but he’s jumpy, and won’t use mail.” Cisco heaved a sigh, but shrugged. “He’s helped me out in the past, and he always manages to find the best stuff, but it’d be a drive out there, and most of his roads get closed down. I’m keeping an eye on the reports, seeing if they open up, but it won’t be for a while yet.” He stared at Leonard. “Have you got any friends or family you can call?”

“No. It’s just...us.”

Cisco nodded and remained quiet, surprisingly.

Running his hand over his mouth, Leonard swore. “So we’re stranded here.”

Cisco shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “Worse places to be stranded, right?”

Leonard didn’t agree or disagree. He sat back in his chair, and looked out the window. “Look, we didn’t intend on getting stuck here, and our funds are limited. If you know of any work, some way we could earn a bit…” he trailed off. Lisa was better at talking to people, especially when she needed something. Leonard knew how to talk to people when he had the upper hand, but he was very much without a paddle here. And Cisco knew it.

“What can you do?” Cisco asked, no judgment in his eyes. He turned to rinse out his mug.

“Lisa’s good with people. She’s waitressed and tended bar. I’ve got some background in engineering and mechanics.”

“Where’d you go to school?”

“I did three years at Central City University.” Three of some of his better years. After a particularly good job, he’d applied, been accepted, and he and Lisa lived in a small two bed place off campus. She’d managed to get her associates degree, and he’d been nine credits away from graduating. Then his scholarship had dried up, their father was back out on parole and harrassing Lisa at her classes, and Leonard decided they had to move again, to get away from him. And then he’d just never gone back. They needed some quick money to keep from being homeless, so Leonard had gotten it, and then they just continued. He wondered, sometimes, what his life would have been like had he managed to finish.

“I’ve got a few things we can do around here. Winter is the time everyone’s heat goes out and their cars act up, and Wells has a thousand things on his list of things for me to work on in his research center.” He was quiet for a moment, then eyed Leonard speculatively. “How about this? You help me out today with a few cars, and we can see what you’ve got. If it’s good, you can take some of the smaller jobs with the folks here and I’ll go deal with Wells to get him off my back. I can either give you cash, or we can waive the cost of your parts, labor, and stay, so some combination of both.”

“That’s generous.” It was more than Leonard could have hoped for. Not only work, but some built in clientele, in a field he didn’t hate.

“We’ll see how you do,” Cisco warned him, but the smile lurking on his face meant he was already in good favor. “As for Lisa, I can ask around. I know the bar’s usually short staffed, but I think that’s intentional. Gideon can always use some help. Maybe Cait’s looking for someone. I can let you know.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

Cisco placed his clean mug back inside a cupboard, and grabbed one of the sets of boots from the foyer. “Let’s get going then. See what you’ve got.”

Leonard stood, and followed Cisco out and next door. His shop was little more than a two car garage, but it was organized and clean, and felt like more. They entered through a side door, which Cisco unlocked.

“Get familiar with the space, and I’ll bring in your test car,” Cisco said, opening one of the bay doors. He opened a small lockbox on the side of the wall, pulled out a set of keys, and walked out to the street. Leonard turned slowly in the space, taking it in. There was a space heater in the back corner, and a decent stereo system hooked up in the ceiling. All the tools had an obvious spot, all cords were neatly coiled on top of the respective instruments. Fluids were labeled and organized along the entire back wall of the counter, which was black marble and relatively clean. A plump computer chair was tucked into a small desk, with another small space heater beneath it.

A roaring growl of an engine sounded behind him, and Leonard frowned, watching Cisco ease the obnoxious yellow pickup truck into the first spot. Smoke was pouring out of the exhaust, there was a whine in the engine, and from the way Cisco was hauling the steering wheel around, there was something with the automatic steering.

Cisco let it run for a moment, as Leonard walked around the outside, taking in the numerous dents and dings, and sounds of an overworked engine. One of the tires was almost flat and one of the headlights was broken.

Cisco turned off the car and shut the door with a screech. “What do you think?”

“Is it a stand in for  _ Christine _ ?” Leonard asked, taking off his coat and finding the latch to pop the hood. It wasn’t as much of a disaster as he expected, but still definitely not worth the time and effort, especially considering the age.

Cisco laughed, “No. Possessed cars aren’t really my specialty.”

“And I suppose scrap isn’t acceptable.”

“If I had my way, it would be. But this has sentimental value.”

Leonard could relate to that. “Alright.”

“Tools are on the back wall, take what you need, just put it back. Music?”

“No preference,” Leonard answered, rolling up his sleeves to get his hands in further.

“Awesome.” Cisco typed something in on his phone and music came over the speakers. It was Christmas music, to his irritation, but they all seemed to be cover songs and a little more upbeat. Not entirely hating it, Leonard set to work.

Several hours passed, with Leonard and Cisco each working on their own projects. Cisco had pulled in a small van and had vanished beneath it. Leonard did his best to fix the monstrosity. He replaced the headlight from Cisco’s set of extras in a shed behind the garage. He changed the fluids as needed, especially the power steering fluid, and tightened the steering belt. He examined the tire, noticing something odd.

“Ramon,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“This tire-”

“I’ve got some on order. They should be here in the next couple of days. Just patch it up for now.”

“I’m more concerned about the fact that it was slashed.”

“What?” Cisco rolled out from beneath the van, a frown on his face. “You sure?”

Leonard stepped aside, letting the younger man examine the tire as he moved to the rear driver’s side. There was another nick here, though not quite as deep. He examined the other two, finding another mark on the other rear tire, but nothing on the front passenger side. Moving back to the front, he carefully looked at the headlight he’d had to replace. There were a few other dents and dings in the hood and around that light. Something relatively narrow, with a rounded head - not a car and it was the wrong angle for a street light or tree. A crowbar?

He crossed his arms, leaning on the counter as Cisco finished looking over the tires and headlight. Brushing off his hands, Cisco frowned.

“Shit.”

“Vandalism a common thing around here?” Leonard asked.

“Not common, exactly.” Running his fingers through his hair, he seemed unaware of the grease he’d just deposited there. “Fuck. I’ll let the owner know.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed. “Is this something I should be aware of?”

“We’ve got issues with a...gang, kind of. They hassle some people. Asking for protection money or whatever. Some just pay it to keep them quiet. Some don’t, and then…” Cisco gestured to the truck.

Filing away that piece of information, Leonard returned to work, patching up all the holes and checking the tire pressure. When he was finished, it was after noon and he started up the truck again, this time without a whine or smoke or issue of turning the wheel. He turned the ignition off again, and stepped out, seeing Cisco straighten up.

The mechanic examined the truck once more, then nodded. “Nice work, man. Seriously. I can definitely use your help around here.” He went to the same lockbox as earlier, and grabbed a set of keys. “This will get you into the garage if you need tools or whatever. Come here tomorrow morning and I’ll have a list of odd jobs around town for you to do. You good with some electrical work and heaters and appliances and whatnot?”

“I’m handy,” Leonard responded, taking the keys and pocketing them.

“Awesome. I’ll give those clients a heads up that you’ll be coming out to them tomorrow. All pretty close, but if it continues snowing, don’t worry about getting anywhere. I know you’re carless.”

“Thanks,” Leonard managed to say. He didn’t specify for what.

“Take the rest of the day. I’ve gotta get a list of things put together, and return the truck. You can meet me here at like...eight tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.”

“Hey,” Cisco said, pausing as he opened the door to usher Leonard out. “These folks are good people, for the most part. So, don’t pull any shit with them, okay? Or we’ll have a problem.”

Leonard looked down several inches at Cisco, and arched a brow.

Cisco correctly interpreted his expression. “I’m crafty. And I’ve got friends.”

“I have no intention of pulling any shit,” Leonard assured him.

“Good. That’s good, then.” Cisco’s smile reappeared, and he opened the door for Leonard. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa pushed open her hotel room door with her hip, juggling the bags in her hands. For a small town, she was mildly impressed with the variety of clothing. Though the grocery store was small, it was stocked with all the necessities. She’d grabbed a box of cereal, some of Leonard’s favorite coffee, milk and cream, some fruit, and a couple of microwavable meals. She put it all in her fridge, stepping over the clothes she’d tossed on the floor the night before, and reminded herself to give some of it to Leonard later.

Once the food was taken care of, she poured through the contents of the other bag. Gary, the shop’s owner, had been an awkward man with thick glasses and a thicker skull, but his surprise at having tourists this time of year so unprepared for the weather made him an attentive, if irritating, vendor. But, she’d managed to score a discount on some of the items, and decided it was worth it.

She laid out her purchases, organizing it between her stuff and Leonard’s. She’d gotten them the basics, and a few extras. Leonard had gotten a deep blue coat, warm and lined with a few secret pockets for fun. There had been a black one, but that’s what he got for sending her out instead of going himself. She got him a couple pairs of gloves, thin but warm, Gary assured her, and a thick hat that she wasn’t certain he would wear. She also picked up a few longer thermals and sweaters for him, in black, grey, green, and blue, and a long grey scarf.

Eyeing the mostly monotone pile, she smiled to herself. If he wanted something else, he’d have to go shopping for himself, which he’d never do.

Her own pile was a lot more colorful. A few sweaters in silver and blue, a shimmery gold scarf that was surprisingly cozy, Two pairs of gloves - one in black and one in bright blue. She got herself another cozy knit hat in a rich burgundy, and a few pairs of thick scarves. The real treasure, though, was the bold red overcoat she’d bought for herself. It was a splurge, for sure, but Gary’s discount had helped, and based on Leonard’s comments this morning they were going to be staying here. She wanted something nice. Besides, she’d call it her Christmas present to herself and leave it at that.

She pulled off her thin leather jacket, and the one Leonard had given her, and took the tags off of her new coat, sliding it over her shoulders. It was very warm and comfortable. She pulled the collar up, cuddling into it for a moment with a happy sigh. Wonderful. She took the tags off of a set of gloves and tucked them into a pocket, and reached for the hat she’d purchased.

Instead, she grabbed the old blue one she’d been wearing earlier today and put it with her gloves.

Snatching the keys off of the desk by the door, she locked her door behind her, and went downstairs.

Gideon was at the main desk as she reached the bottom floor, and eyed her for a second. Lisa raised her chin, familiar enough with people to recognize the gleam of judgment. With a faint smile, Gideon merely nodded and said, “Hello, Ms. Caulfield.”

“Hello.”

“I trust your stay has been acceptable?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Excellent. That’s a beautiful coat.”

Lisa stared at her, trying to pinpoint any judgment or sarcasm, but seeing none. “Thank you. Is the diner open?” It was edging into the afternoon. Leonard might be able to function without regular food, but she couldn’t. Kind of thanks to him, but neither of them would ever mention it.

Gideon nodded. “Yes. Ray and Zari are both here. Go in and sit anywhere you please.”

Lisa held her tongue so she didn’t thank her again and went into the diner. It was a beautiful room, and almost completely empty. She took a seat by the bar as a Middle Eastern woman approached, a faint smile in place.

“Welcome. You must be Gideon’s guest. The stranded one.”

Lisa smiled, a little thinly. “Bad news travels fast.”

The woman smiled, a tiny movement, but almost completely changing her expression entirely. Her plaid shirt was simple, but the gold necklace inlaid with a ruby spoke to some money or connections. Her black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and though she had a pad and pencil tucked into her pocket, she didn’t take it out as she leaned on the bar in front of Lisa. “I’m Zari.”

“Lisa,” she volunteered, making herself smile. Zari seemed on the level, and it would be odd not to introduce herself.

“Welcome to the world’s smallest podunk town.”

“Zari!”

She rolled her eyes, glancing behind her at the narrow gap between the kitchen and the bar. Lisa followed her gaze, seeing a dark-haired man poking his head up through the small window. His blue eyes were wide with shock.

“Wave Rider Run is neither podunk, nor the smallest town. It’s a historical site, and a holiday tourist location!” His voice was enthusiastic and insistent, and Lisa arched a brow as Zari glanced back at her, rolling her eyes.

“That’s Ray. He’s...a bit much.”

“Rude,” Ray retorted.

“And accurate.” Zari sighed, and looked at Lisa. “What can I get you? Please make it something hella complicated, so Ray will shut up and do his job.”

Lisa couldn’t help a faint laugh. “I’m looking for breakfast.”

“Oh!” Ray said, almost leaning through the wall. “I make a wonderful breakfast casserole.”

Staring at him for a moment, Lisa just glanced at Zari.

“He’s not wrong. It’s actually very good,” she admitted.

“I’ll try it,” Lisa said. “Why not?”

“Drink?”

“Just coffee, please.”

“You got it.”

As Zari got the coffee, Lisa took a glance around the room, taking in the other few patrons of the diner. There was a couple sitting at a booth - an older gentleman in a dark sweater whose expression reminded her of Leonard was sitting with a younger brunette woman in a white coat. A haggard-looking man in a beaten up trench coat, the only thing on his table was a large pot of coffee, no cream or sugar. There was an older couple, with a young woman with short dark hair sitting across from them and expounding on something with her hands.

Zari came back with the coffee, placing it in front of her. “Sugar? Cream?”

“Both, please.”

Zari took them out, and placed them in front of Lisa. She made a quick pass of the room, but everyone seemed comfortable and well taken care of, so she returned to lean on the bar again. “So, what’s got you all the way up here?”

“My brother had some work in Boston, and it just finished up. So we were heading up to Ivy Town for the holidays.”

“Ivy Town is nice,” Zari admitted. “Got a big mall, and the school always goes all out for the holidays.”

“We have something they don’t, though,” Ray shouted, the casserole apparently not demanding enough of his attention.

“What’s that?” Lisa asked, indulging him with a sarcastic tilt to her brow.

“Spirit,” Ray said, absolutely sincere. It was so obvious he believed that to be far more significant, that not even Lisa was able to laugh at him.

Zari still rolled her eyes - it must be a near constant state of existence for her - but only once she’d turned away from Ray. “So your brother is here, too?”

“Yeah. Leonard.”

“Older or younger?”

“He’s about 14 years older than me.”

Zari smiled. “Big difference. You guys close?”

Lisa knew this was just the usual customer service kind of questioning, but she still felt her hackles rise as Zari continued to question. “We are. So what brought you to Wave Rider Run?”

“I needed to get out of the city for a while, so I got in my car and drove until I ran out of gas, then I found a job and never left,” Zari said, matter-of-factly. “Some of the people here are annoying beyond belief,” she glanced back at Ray, who was oblivious, ”but it’s a good place to get away from it all.”

“And never go back?” Lisa asked, sipping her coffee.

“I don’t have much in the way of family, and these assholes have started to fill that void.”

Lisa nodded, not quite getting it, but at least respecting Zari’s situation. “Anything fun to do around here?”

“Depends on your idea of fun,” Zari said. “There’s the bar down the way, which is kind of hit or miss. The library does some group stuff. We’ve got a church, but it’s not what you’d call officially practicing, not with the way John runs it. The school does a lot, too, but half of us work there, too.”

“It’s like a commune,” Lisa said, laughing.

“Kind of,” she admitted. “We’ve got a small theater, and we make some relatively regular trips up to Ivy.”

Lisa nodded, going through the options. Library wasn’t thrilling, and neither was the church. Maybe the movie theater. Probably not the school. Maybe the bar-

Before she could broach the subject, the door opened again, letting in a burst of cold air and a few flakes.

Lisa hunkered her shoulders down around her coffee a bit, doing her best not to shiver, and kept an ear out as the newcomer approached, taking the seat next to her.

“Hey, Cisco,” Zari greeted.

“Hello, my favorite people,” said the boy from yesterday. Without even looking, Lisa knew he was smiling again. Or still. “Can I have-”

“Your usual, coming up,” Zari interrupted.

Lisa shouldn’t have been surprised that in a town like this, people knew each other so well they could remember their orders. She’d never had someone give her “her usual.” She couldn’t think too long on this, as the boy turned to look at her, and she couldn’t ignore him any longer.

“Nice to see you again,” he grinned.

“I wish I could say it’s mutual.”

Zari put another mug down in front of Cisco, “Oh, so you two have already met, then?”

“I helped them get into town yesterday.”

“And you stayed after meeting him?” Zari said. “Amazing.”

“First of all,” Cisco said, raising a finger to point at Zari, “I’m a delight. Second of all, I’m hurt, Tomaz, that you would be so cruel to me after I fixed your heater.”

Ray rang a bell, and Zari stepped back to grab two plates of what Lisa assumed was the breakfast casserole, placing them in front of both Lisa and Cisco, adding, “Yes, I should be forever grateful to you for doing your job.”

Lisa took a bite as she watched the exchange, and had to admit, it was pretty damn good casserole. Cisco took a few massive bites and drained half of his coffee before he turned in his seat to look at Lisa.

“So I was talking to your brother,” he started. “He said you two might be looking for work if you’re stuck here.”

Lisa clenched her jaw for a second, hating to have their basic needs so blatantly stated. “Yes.”

She saw a faint flush on Cisco’s face, and he lowered his voice. “Sorry. I mean, I told him I could ask around for you. And it’s kind of funny you’re here, since I was going to ask Tomaz if she could use a hand. If that was okay with you, of course.”

Lisa arched a brow and turned to Zari, who was making no effort to pretend she hadn’t heard the conversation. “Need another waitress here?”

Cisco sputtered for a second, obviously not expecting Lisa to take the opportunity to help away from him. She didn’t need another reason to feel indebted to him.

Zari was pensieve for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind a day or two off a week. Do you have experience?”

“I waited tables before, bars and restaurants,” Lisa said. “Most of it was short term stuff while I was in school, though. Just part time things with a lot of turnover. I’m not sure I can get you an actual reference.”

Zari waved her hand. “It’s a small town, they get it. No one’s coming here for a five star experience.”

Ray poked his head back through, also obviously eavesdropping, “Hey! My casserole is worth a Michelin Star!”

Not deigning that with a response, Zari continued. “We can start you off with a shift or two, see how you do. Wanna start tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” Lisa said, shaking her head as Zari moved to refill it.

“If it works out, we can maybe get you up to two or three days a week, if you want. If you’re looking for more, though, you might want to check in with the bar. You might get a shift or two.” She shrugged, but there was something else there.

Lisa placed her fork down, taking in the look on Zari’s face. “So what is it about the bar?” she asked.

Zari hesitated. “It can get...a little rough. And I don’t know if they even want to bring someone else on. But you can ask.”

“Where is it?” Lisa said, finishing off her casserole.

“I was heading over there,” Cisco jumped in. “Returning the truck.”

Zari craned her head to look out the window. “What?  _ The  _ Truck?”

“What’s the Truck?” Lisa asked, clearly missing out on the joke.

Zari didn’t answer her, amazement on her face as she continued to address Cisco. “You got it here? Without alerting the entire street?”

“I wish I could take credit,” he sighed, looking outside.

Lisa arched her brow as she followed their gaze to the truck parked at the corner. It was a vibrant yellow pickup truck, maybe a Chevy, but it was hard to tell.

“So what’s the deal with the Truck?” Lisa repeated.

“It has been a death trap for years,” Cisco said, taking a moment to lean slightly closer to Lisa as he explained. “Loud, pouring smoke, brakes that would give out, it was a dumpster fire. We tried everything-”

“Told you to do that exorcism,” Zari muttered, clearing away Lisa’s plate after a nod.

“I tried,” Cisco said, a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. “But Constantine said even he wasn’t qualified to remove the spirits from that disaster.”

“So how’d you do it?” Zari asked, just as Cisco shoveled in the last few bites of his casserole.

He chewed and swallowed, taking another sip of his coffee. “Wasn’t me.” Zari frowned, and Cisco smiled, looking at Lisa. “Your brother fixed it.”

Ray stuck his head out the narrow window, “So he’s taking your job?”

“Shut your face,” Cisco shot back.

Lisa couldn’t keep a smile off her face at that point, watching the easy back and forth.

Cisco shook his head, pushing his empty plate away from him. “But seriously, Leonard is godsend. He’s going to help out with some stuff around town. So he will probably be here tomorrow to fix your deep fryer, Ray.”

“Yes! Finally!”

Zari rolled her eyes, putting a receipt in front of Cisco as he argued with Ray about it not being that long since he asked for one. Lisa met Zari’s eyes, wondering why she hadn’t gotten her bill yet.

With a smile, Zari leaned in, “On the house. Tomorrow at eleven? We’ll have you ready for the lunch crowd.”

“Thank you,” Lisa said quietly.

Zari merely winked, and whisked off to deal with other customers. Lisa watched her for a moment, wondering when the other shoe would drop, and what it might be. A tiny, very optimistic and rarely heard voice spoke up, suggesting that there was no downside to this.

Lisa left a great tip tucked under the salt shaker, and raised her voice to get Ray’s attention. “Where’s this bar?”

“I can take you,” Cisco said.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. “No thanks.” She pushed away from the bar and started out to the corner. “I’ll just find it on my own.” She pulled her coat on, tugging the collar up.

She heard Cisco shuffling, throwing something on the bar and his chair screeching across the floor. Lisa got to the door and opened it, hearing feet clomping behind her.

Making it onto the sidewalk, she took in a breath at the cold air, adjusting before she took a quick look around. She was on the main street, which was on the north side of town, and to the south looked like residential places. They’d come in from the east side of town last night, and she hadn’t noted a bar, so that left the west. She pulled on her hat and started off confidently, knowing that her phone could help her if she needed it.

“Hey!”

Lisa rolled her eyes and kept walking, ignoring Cisco’s voice behind her.

“Lisa, wait! Please. Just hang on-”

She stopped, whirling around unexpectedly and cutting him off with a sharp glare and a sharper smile. “Yes?”

He drew up short, pushing his hair back off of his face. “I- uh, I just wanted to-”

Letting her smile get a little warmer, Lisa took a step nearer, her hand running up along the edge of his leather jacket, almost up to the collar, as her voice dropped a little. “I get it, Cisco. Small town, same people day in and day out. Then you meet a new girl, in a situation where she needed help. It makes sense you’d want her to feel like she...owes you.”

Cisco seemed distracted, his jaw going slack for a moment. Then he shook his head and stepped back from her. “No, wait. No, that’s not-”

“So you don’t think I’m pretty?” Lisa asked, cocking her head to the side.

His smile was awkward and nervous. “This is a trap, and I don’t know what the right answer is.”

She scoffed, and turned away from him again.

“But seriously, just let me take you there,” he insisted, falling into step beside her.

“Why?”

“Because I...your brother helped me out. And you guys are in a shitty situation. And it sucks. And I want to make it...suck less,” he managed to say, bailing out at the end.

“But why do you care?” Lisa pressed, stopping to look at him again.

“I don’t know. ‘Cause you’re not asking for help, even though you have a right to. ‘Cause you want to work, instead of having things handed to you, like people have done before.” His grin started to return. “And yeah, you’re...hella gorgeous. But I’m not trying to get you to owe me. I’m just trying to be a decent human being.”

She rolled her eyes, but felt herself softening in the face of his impassioned and awkward insistence. “Was I at least heading in the right direction?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Yes, actually.” He pointed a few more blocks down. “You go down there and turn right, and it’ll be on the left. Right on the edge of town. About a mile or two.”

The walk wasn’t overly far, but the snow made it so much more exhausting than a regular walk. She heaved a sigh. “Fine.”

“Seriously?” Then he nodded. “Yeah, awesome. Let’s just go back and get the truck. It’s the owner’s.”

Lisa turned back and they started back to the diner and the truck. They didn’t talk. Well, Lisa didn’t talk, while Cisco started babbling on about something to do with the history of the town and the founding of it. They got to the truck, and Cisco unlocked the door, opening it for her. Lisa leveled a glare at him, “I can open it mys-”

“Get in.” Cisco’s voice was completely changed. None of the easy humor or jokes or smiles. It was suddenly hard and almost nervous.

Lisa’s hand immediately went to the knife in her coat, familiar with that tone, but paused when Cisco’s eyes weren’t on her. He was focused on a group of three men walking down the sidewalk. She didn’t move, unsure and hating the feeling.

“Lisa, please,” he said, his tone dropped even more.

She did, and Cisco shut the door behind her quickly, standing directly in front of the passenger side door.

The group he was watching walked past, taking a moment to glance at Cisco and sneer, but kept walking. They all wore black jackets with overly long hoods that came to a point. Two of them had dark hair, and seemed to be in their early twenties. The third one, slightly ahead of the others, was also dark haired, but older, somewhere in his forties or late fifties.

It was that man who looked at Cisco with a kind of smile Lisa had seen many times before, which made her grasp the handle of her knife even tighter. He didn’t speak to Cisco, but glanced at the truck, his eyes passing over Lisa briefly, and then continued on. Cisco didn’t move until they reached the corner and started out of sight, away from the direction of the bar.

Cisco let out a visible sigh, then walked around the front of the truck to get in.

He hopped into the cab, and turned the key in the ignition. Lisa refused to ask, hating to look like she didn’t know-

“Sorry about that,” Cisco said, pulling into the street and starting down the road. The heater was on, the familiar smell of artificial heat covering the faint smell of car grease and coffee from Cisco.

She didn’t respond, but cast her best glare at him.

He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and started to talk. “Every town’s got it’s own special version of shit, right? Those guys are ours. They’re a gang. Rough up some of the stores for protection. They call themselves the League. They’re assholes, in and out of our version of a jail, but they keep coming back.”

“Where do they live?”

“On the southwest side of town, kind of separate.”

“And what do they get arrested for?” she asked, twisting in her seat to look for them.

“Vandalism. Destruction of public property.” She saw his hands clench around the steering wheel. “A couple assault charges.” It took him a moment to get the smile to return. “They don’t hang around the diner all that often.”

“And the bar?”

“They go there a bit more often. Usually on the weekdays, when it’s quieter.”

They took a turn, and Lisa saw an older looking bar on what looked to be the very edge of town. The bar was a wide, mostly wooden building, painted a light blue that was chipped and fading in places. There was a narrow porch that ran across the entire front, with doublewide stairs leading up to two closed and swinging doors. There were several windows, but it was difficult to see inside. There was a small sign that jutted out from the front of the porch, labeling this as the Bird’s Nest.

Cisco parked the truck in front, getting out with Lisa. She pretended not to notice him trying to get in front of her to open the door, and did it herself, holding it open for him and causing him to hesitate awkwardly. Finally, he gave in and stepped through first.

The inside of the bar was eclectic, but clean and orderly. The tables were all of different styles and legs, but all shades of brown. The chairs seemed to be whatever was convenient - blue, white, green, black, brown, all colors. A few stools were at the bar, some with backs and most not. The bar itself was a thick, well-hewn monolith of heavy wood.

There wasn’t anyone in the bar, save one woman behind the counter, stacking glasses. Lisa never saw her look over at them, but the woman spoke up.

“Little early for a date, isn’t it, Cisco?” she said, cocking her head slightly.

The low sarcasm and raspy voice immediately made Lisa like this woman. It reminded her of Leonard.

Cisco laughed, but Lisa caught the edge of a flush on his cheeks. “Funny. This is Lisa. I was just giving her a ride. And dropping off your truck.”

That made the woman turn, and Lisa was surprised. She looked to be about as old as Lisa, give or take a few years, but Lisa felt young as she looked at this woman. Though she smiled, there was a shadow in her blue eyes, and though her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a slightly wavy ponytail, it didn’t seem to be the only thing resting on her shoulders. As she came around the bar, Lisa saw her red and black flannel shirt was layered over a black top, and frayed jeans tucked into battered boots. Her sleeves were rolled up to her forearms, and Lisa could see scars crossing her skin. This was a woman who’d seen some of the same things Lisa had, and had come out on top.

She met the woman’s eyes, and saw a similar judging gaze. Lisa lifted her chin slightly, the woman just a couple inches taller. Whatever this woman saw, it made the corner of her mouth tilt up.

“I’m Sara Lance,” she said in that same low and intriguing voice. She extended her hand and Lisa took it, feeling the callouses that could be passed off as ones from somewhat heavy labor, but were similar to ones she’d felt on Leonard’s and Mick’s hands - from handling weapons.

“Lisa Caulfield.”

“So how long ‘til my truck breaks again?” Sara asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the bar, leveling her eyes at Cisco.

“Depends on when you get your next visitors,” Cisco answered.

Sara stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Well, thanks anyway.”

“Don’t thank me.” He jerked his head at Lisa. “Her brother was the one who fixed it up. And found out someone had messed with it.”

“Huh,” was all Sara said. She looked back at Lisa. “So what can I do for you?”

“I was looking for work.”

Sara smiled faintly, walking past her to grab a towel off the bar and start wiping off tables. “You’re probably better off looking at the diner.”

“I did, and will get some shifts there. But if I wanted more hours, Zari told me to ask you.” Lisa turned to watch Sara moving, the wood creaking beneath her feet, but making almost no sound as the bartender walked around. “I’ve got experience.”

“I’m sure you do,” Sara said, somehow not sounding condescending. “But-”

“Please.”

Sara stopped, then turned back to Lisa, folding the towel in her hands. “Why?”

“I…” Lisa glanced at Cisco, who had taken a seat at a table, and looking around the bar, obviously listening, but trying to give her a little privacy. “We’re stranded here, Leonard and I. We don’t have a ton of cash and I hate feeling like I owe people.”

Lisa knew her brother and Mick said they became thieves because they hate working and they love money. She didn’t hate working, necessarily, but she knew her worth. She also knew that most people didn’t agree with her assessment of herself. She knew that people saw her education and turned down their noses, and they heard her last name and they thought the apple never fell far from the tree, or they saw her scars and thought she was weak or broken.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to work, it’s that people didn’t give her a chance, assuming the worst about her. So, fuck people. She’d be what they thought, seeing as how they judged her anyway. Might as well take the easy way. Even if sometimes she had second thoughts.

Sara tilted her head to the side. “There are only a couple places in this town that aren’t safe. This is one of them.”

Lisa shrugged. “Nowhere is really safe.”

She smiled. “Alright. When do you start at the diner?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“You free right now?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Cisco scoffed, and shook his head. “Two jobs in one day, I’m impressed. I can tell when I’m not needed.”

“Can you?” Sara said, smiling to soothe the burn.

He laughed, tossing the keys for the truck to her. Sara caught them and tucked them into her pocket. “Thanks again. And give my thanks to this Leonard, too.”

“You’ll see him around, he’s helping me out.” Cisco zipped up his coat. “We’re setting up the whole tree lighting thing, when I can escape from Wells’ torture chamber.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Cisco retorted. He pulled his gloves on and started for the door. “Alright, I’m out. See you around. Oh, and Lisa?”

She sighed, and looked over at him.

He grinned, giving her a quick wink. “Nice hat.”

Lisa hoped her glare singed his stupid hair on his way out. She pulled the hat off her head and shoved it into the pocket of her coat.

“Hang up your coat in the back,” Sara said. “And let’s get started.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Leonard rubbed his hands together, hoping Lisa had managed to get some warmer things for the two of them. His walk had taken him around almost the entirety of the town until he had a better lay of the land. When he was certain he could find his way back to the hotel from any point in town, he started to head back, his ears and nose feeling a little numb.

The town wasn’t massive. In warmer weather, it would be easily walkable in just a few hours. In the snow, however, he felt the ache starting in his legs and lower back. He’d pay for it tomorrow, but it was worth it to have a better idea of where they’d be staying for now.

Blowing air into his hands, he tried to thaw them out. The edges of his ears were starting to ache, and he knew he’d have to head back soon unless he wanted to wake up sick his first day of...work.

Leonard hadn’t had a steady job like this since his time in school, where he’d been working at an internship. It hadn’t been easy, but he’d felt challenged for one of the first times in his life. He hadn’t even been able to get a letter of recommendation, because he’d been forced to leave without notice. Not that anyone would have hired him after that, what with his record becoming a bit more colorful.

Thieving was exciting, there was no rush quite like it. Getting into those secret places, seeing things that most people had never seen - piles of gemstones and artwork, running from the cops. It was exciting and lucrative. But after a few years, it became routine. It was easy. Sure, the security systems would change and the guards would adjust their rotations, but it was like solving the same puzzle every year, just with a few added pieces. It never truly changed. Not really. And even though he enjoyed working with Mick and he liked having money, it was getting boring. Or he was just getting bored.

But it was what he had to do to support and take care of Lisa. Only in places like this, where they were so hard up for help that they would take anyone without significant background checks. Jobs like this didn’t last, though. It wasn’t something he could count on, which meant it wasn’t something Lisa could count on.

The wind picked up, and Leonard cursed under his breath. The sun was starting to go down, and the cold was becoming horrendous. He’d head back to the hotel, and if Lisa wasn’t back yet he’d-

His phone rang, speak of the devil. “Lisa. Are you back at the hotel?”

_ "Hey, Lenny. I’m...no, I’m not at the hotel." _

She only called him Lenny when she needed something, or when something went horribly wrong. "Lisa."

_ "Can you come to the bar?" _

"What's wrong?" he asked, already turning to where he’d noted the Bird’s Nest bar, with the intent of seeking it out later in the week.

_ "There was a fight, and the...the cops are here." _

"Jesus fuck, Lisa," Leonard snapped, speeding up around the corner. "Less than a day?"

_ "It wasn't my fault!" _

"Five minutes."

_ “Lenny-” _

“Don’t do anything else,” he ordered. “And don’t say a word to anyone.”

_ “Okay.” _

He said a curt goodbye and when he was certain no one was watching, broke into a jog, making sure to keep an eye out for ice. The quicker pace and irritation had the unexpected bonus of making him not as cold, but he wasn’t certain he wanted that exchange.

When he could see the bar, he noted the yellow pickup truck he’d spent his morning on parked alongside a beat-up police cruiser, which had clearly seen some better days. On the white porch, he saw three men in black jackets sitting on the stairs, and even from his vantage point, he could see the blood on their faces. Shit.

Lisa was standing on the porch, talking to a blonde woman Leonard couldn’t quite see. As he approached, he watched Lisa nod and pull on her gloves, her eyes searching the street and seeing him.

“Lenny,” she called.

The cop standing in front of the trio of men turned, catching Leonard’s approach. “Excuse me, sir-”

“She’s my sister,” Leonard interrupted. “What happened?”

The cop’s uniform was nearly unrecognizable under a battered tan duster. His lank blonde hair hung over his forehead and the deep lines around his eyes got deeper as he sighed. “There was an altercation here, your sister was involved-”

“I’ve told you five times, Rip,” said the blonde woman next to Lisa, her voice rough and irritated, “she didn’t do anything wrong. They started the fight, I ended it, and Lisa stayed out of the way.”

Leonard walked past the cop and stood in front of Lisa below her on the porch, noting the three men on the stairs. He marked their young, bruised faces, two blondes and one black-haired, little more than teenagers in jackets with too long hoods. He made sure they saw him looking and made sure he’d remember who they were.

He stood below Lisa, who looked okay, but he still asked, “Lis?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him. There were no bruises on her face, but everything else was covered in her jacket and gloves.

The blonde moved toward the stairs. “Rip, come on. Let her go home and we can deal with this bullshit yet again.”

She was small, looking even smaller as she wasn’t wearing a coat - just a flannel shirt and jeans. The boots weren’t steel-toed, but still hefty enough for hard labor. Leonard could see bruises already blooming across her knuckles, and a few of them were split, matching some of the marks he could see on the faces of the three boys on the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he could see a set of keys hanging on her belt - including the ones to the truck.

He wasn’t stupid and the pieces were fairly obvious. This was the woman who’d been standing up to the gang in town, refusing to pay whatever they’d been asking for protection, and paying this price instead.

Leonard had to admit, he was mildly intrigued, especially considering what looked to be a broken arm on the guy in the middle. But the priority was getting Lisa out of here without any more questions.

“She was a witness-” Rip started.

“To what?” the blonde snapped, anger finally coloring her words as she interrupted the cop. “The same fucking mess that happens every week? It was her first day, let her go home, and we can go through the same bullshit we always do - you’ll try to book them, and Malcolm will come and bail them out. He’ll send different ones next week, and I’ll break them, too.”

Rip rubbed his eyes, “Ms. Lance, you know I’m doing my best.”

She huffed, letting her arm uncross and fall to her sides. “I know. Just...let Lisa go home. This isn’t her problem.”

“Ms. Caulfield,” Rip said with a heavy sigh, “I may need to ask questions later, so please don’t leave town.”

“Well, we don’t have a car, so I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Lisa snarked.

“Lisa,” Leonard muttered.

She bit her tongue and kept quiet.

“Thank you,” Leonard said, gesturing for Lisa to follow him.

She walked past the blonde, who nodded at her. Lisa said a quick, “Thanks, Sara. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to-” Sara started.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lisa repeated firmly.

That got a faint smile from the blonde woman. It was still there as she looked at Leonard directly for the first time.

Her eyes were bright and blue, and she assessed him as readily as he did her. He nodded once, in appreciation, and she returned it, that same small smile on her face. She looked older than he first thought, some of the same lines on her face that he saw on the cop’s and his own.

“Come on, Lis,” Leonard said, turning to his sister.

He didn’t look back, not giving the cop a chance to change his mind and call them back. He held tight to Lisa’s arm, not even opening his mouth to talk until they were around the corner and out of sight.

“What the hell happened?” he muttered, keeping an eye out around them.

“I got a job at the bar,” Lisa said, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking it into the brim of the beanie. “Those League assholes came in and started talking shit-”

“League? The gang?”

She nodded. “Cisco told me they live around here, and cause trouble.” She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, trying to open it, but the gloves kept the screen from recognizing her touch. Grabbing the finger of her glove in her teeth, she pulled it off. “So they came in, harassed Sara, who had much more patience with them than I did, and-”

Leonard stopped, grabbing Lisa’s ungloved hand and seeing that her knuckles were split. “She said-”

“She lied, to cover for me.”

Leonard sighed, dropping her hand. “You shouldn’t have-”

“It was three against one, Lenny. They were assholes.” Lisa looked up at him, her glare slightly accusing. “You would have done the same thing.”

He didn’t agree or disagree. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, seeing whatever she was looking for on her phone and putting it away again. “She didn’t really need my help. She broke the first one in seconds. I think I got in maybe two punches.”

“Good ones?”

Lisa smiled, bumping her shoulder against him. “Yes.”

“Were they asking for money?”

“Yeah. Something about paying her dues. Sara told them to fuck off, and if Malcolm wanted something from her, he’d have to come and get it himself.”

“Sounds like this Malcolm is in charge,” Leonard said.

“They wear these black jackets and call themselves the League. They vandalize things, mostly.”

“Except at the bar.”

Lisa just looked at him. “I’m not quitting. I’m not going to run from these pricks.”

“This isn’t our town,” he reminded her. “And this isn’t our problem.”

“Well, we need money, and the diner can’t get me full-time work. So that’s my problem.”

“I’ve got work with Cisco. It might be enough that you don’t-”

“I can handle myself, Lenny.”

“I know you can,” Leonard answered. “But we still need to keep a low profile.”

“Well, now that I know Sara can take on three guys without an issue, I won’t step in next time.”

Leonard knew he wasn’t winning this conversation and dropped it. They entered the hotel and climbed up the stairs to their rooms. Not having much of an appetite, Leonard went right for his room, but Lisa stopped him.

“Wait.”

He paused, seeing Lisa run into her room, then return a moment later with a pile of clothes. He frowned as he saw an awful lot of colors in that pile.

She pursed her lips at him. “That’s what you get for sending me, Mr. All Black All The Time.”

“Thanks,” he deadpanned.

“Goodnight,” she sang as she vanished into her room.

Leonard stared at her door for a moment, then shook his head and stepped inside his room.

He took a few minutes to remove the tags and hang up his clothes in the small closet, unpacking everything else. With both of them gainfully employed, it made sense to stay here until things cooled down. Tucking his bags into the bottom of the closet, he closed it, organizing the rest of his few belongings and plugging in his phone. With no intention of sleeping anytime soon, he made another pot of coffee and took a seat at the small kitchen table, staring out the window through a small gap in the curtains.

Hours passed, and Leonard watched the lights of the town slowly turn off, a few cars parking in front of the diner and then taking off some time later. He never turned on the lights in his room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Rip’s police cruiser arrived close to one in the morning, and the officer stepped out, his shoulders hanging heavily. The yellow pickup truck arrived sometime after three, and he watched Sara Lance get out and come in, only a leather jacket added to her wardrobe. Another thirty minutes passed, and a black car pulled up on the other side of the street, but no one exited.

It continued to idle for another ten minutes. Sara came back out and didn’t get into her truck. Instead, she put her hands into her pockets and leaned against the driver’s side door, staring directly at the black car.

She didn’t move for six minutes. Leonard timed it. Eventually, the black car shifted into gear and pulled away. Sara watched it leave and didn’t move until it was completely out of sight. Only then did she get back into her truck and drive off. She seemed to be going in the direction of Cisco’s house, but Leonard wasn’t certain.

He finished his coffee and went to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

It continued to snow on and off the next couple of days, and Leonard was grateful for the warmer clothes Lisa had provided, as he spent most of his day walking around from house to house and from business to business. As such, he met most of the townsfolk, slipping into their normal routines with barely a blip, but seeing behind the scenes.

Some of them were chatty- Ray Palmer, for instance. Not only was he the cook at Gideon’s diner, but he also worked at Harrison Wells’s research center. And was a millionaire, the dark-haired Boy Scout casually dropped. But after the loss of his fiance, Ray had apparently left his company, left his hometown, and proceeded to take a position with Wells. Being a cook on the side was just for fun, as he didn’t need the money. Leonard had been fixing the fryer in the back, and nearly concussed himself when Ray mentioned in passing how he paid most of the town’s water and electric bills. He might have called bullshit, but Ray’s giant, dopey grin made it clear that this guy was painfully honest.

Leonard also got to meet Charlie, the girl who ran the town’s movie theater. He never got a last name, but he gathered it was intentional. Her punk rock attire, faux hawk, pierced ears, and crass British accent would have made her more of an oddity, had he not just met Ray. She was engaging, though, vibrant and boisterous as he adjusted the projector. She apparently worked some nights at the bar, as well, and was very aware of the issues Sara had with the League, or “knob-headed tossers.”

Gary Green ran the grocery and store in town, but he was a wet paper towel of a man, so Leonard didn’t linger after fixing his electrical issue in back, despite Gary’s almost pleading insistence to join him for lunch. Leonard assumed that Nate Heywood, the pretty brunette librarian, was much the same, but was surprised when he saw some boxing awards in the room in back next to the heater.

Leonard made the rounds, helping Gideon repair the heat in the diner and getting a legitimate smile in return. Still the snow fell down, and every day his car was on the side of the road, Leonard felt more and more uncomfortable. Not to say that he wasn’t content here for the moment, but he didn’t like not having a way out if things went south. So he watched the roads for good alternatives and kept his wits about him. 

He’d wake up early, have coffee, join Lisa for breakfast before her shift at the diner. Then he’d walk over to Cisco’s, using the key to let himself in. The first day, Cisco was there, pointing out where he’d put a list of names, addresses, and issues, and giving Leonard free reign of the tools and bags. The next day, he was gone, just that same list left, which kept getting shorter. Leonard would work until lunch, sometimes going on through, sometimes going back to his room to make one of the meals Lisa had picked up. Then he’d go back out until it started getting dark, around 5. He’d return the tools, lock up the garage, and walk the town for a bit before heading back to the hotel. If Lisa wasn’t working at the bar, they’d get dinner, otherwise, he’d wait up for her until she got back.

Though the League hadn’t bothered the bar again as far as Leonard knew, he’d seen them around. He watched Gary hand them an envelope with shaking hands, and saw how Gideon glared at them as they walked past her windows, though they never came inside. It seemed the League was almost universally hated, but no one seemed to blatantly stand up to them. Save one.

It was hard not to get a little irritated as the third day arrived - he was almost falling into a routine, and he hated routines. He wondered, other than the relative safety, if there was anything to enjoy about Wave Rider Run.

That morning, when he arrived at work, the yellow pickup truck was outside the garage again. Upon entering, Leonard found a different note on the counter.

_ Hey, _

_ Sara’s tires came in. Can you replace them and drive the truck over to the bar for her? Keys are right here. Hope you can drive stick! She’ll be there at noon, go in the back door. She’s got a lightswitch in the bar that’s been acting up and her heater is all jacked. She won’t say it, but Charlie did. Do what you can, but if she kicks you out, no worries. Hope everything’s going well. Tell Lisa I say hi. _

_ Cisco _

Leonard read the note twice, then tossed it. Grabbing the keys, and noticing the obviously illegal brass knuckles on the chain, he went back into the snow and pulled the truck into the garage. The interior of the truck, though clean, was older. The worn spots of the steering wheel and wear on the top of the gear shift were something that came with age. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a small necklace with a tiny silver bird. The radio popped on, playing some sort of classic rock. Leonard made quick work of the tires, then spent some time cleaning up the garage, having finished the rest of the list the day before. Right at noon, he grabbed his jacket, hopped back in the truck, and headed off to the bar.

The parking lot was empty as he pulled up, parking her truck right next to the door. Pocketing her keys, he jammed the manual locks down and knocked on the back door. The dumpster was far enough across the lot that the smell wasn’t too pervasive, but it was there. He noted a couple of broken barstools and a few pool cues shattered in the trash. There was no answer, so he tried the handle. It turned under his hand, so he stepped in.

The door opened into a narrow hallway, bathroom doors on either side. The dark wood looked warm, but he could still see his breath this close to the outside. Music played from the main room of the bar, something older than classic rock, a 70’s song if he remembered right. The bar began right as he exited the hallway, a square U-shape that was against both sides of the wall, and two swinging doors at the opening of the U leading towards the kitchen and employee area.

Looking for the owner, Leonard heard muffled swearing from the employee room and a loud clang. Dropping his bag, he ducked under the bartop and glanced through the doors first to make sure no one was directly behind them. Pushing one open slightly, he saw Sara wrestling with a keg and tap.

“Motherfuckingshit _ fuck _ .”

Leonard smiled faintly. “Can I help?”

“Jesus,” she swore, her head jerking around to look at him. Her eyes were narrowed, and he saw her hand dart to her boot before she recognized him.

“Leonard,” he corrected, opening the door fully and leaning against it.

Sara was kneeling on the ground, the keg having obviously tipped over as she was trying to get it into place. Her clothes were much of the same as last time, though the flannel was mostly blue today, and her hair was loose over her shoulders. This close, Leonard could see the scars he wasn’t at all surprised by, considering her tendency to upset the League. Adding that to what he’d heard and observed about her, he was very much interested in getting to know Sara Lance. Even if he could now see the blade in the side of her boot.

Especially now.

She scoffed, but her expression cleared and her hand returned to grab the edge of the tipped keg. “Lisa’s brother.”

“Need a hand?” he asked, stepping forward.

She didn’t answer him, but she didn’t push him away as he grabbed the other side. They got the keg into place and she hooked up the tubing. She brushed against his arm a couple of times, and he was surprised at how warm her skin was. Maybe he was just unused to the cold.

Once it was done, she looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Saving her a question, he reached into his pocket and pulled out her keys. “New tires are on. Cisco told me to come and drop it off, and look into a few other things here.”

She rolled her blue eyes. “Of course he did.” She pushed her way out through the door, holding it open for him. “I was getting to it, it’s just been busy.”

Eyeing the quiet bar, Leonard was about to make a remark on it appearing very busy, but his eyes caught on the window at the front of the room, the frame looking much newer than the others, and he recalled the broken items outside.

It reminded him of something he’d meant to do, despite how much it irked him. “Look, I wanted to say thank you. For covering for Lisa the other night.”

Sara cut her eyes up at him, and he could see an expression of practiced confusion. “I don’t know-”

“I saw her hands. I know she was in the fight.” Sara’s expression didn’t change, but he continued nonetheless. “So thanks.”

Sara just nodded, then ducked under the bartop, pointing to a light switch on the wall. “That’s the wonky one.”

“Got it.” Leonard picked up his bag and headed over, pulling the plate off the wall and checking out the connection.

“She throws a good punch,” Sara said after a few minutes of quiet, only the music to break the silence. “You teach her?”

Leonard frowned at the wall. “Kind of. I’m sure she saw it a lot. I helped her get better.” If there was one compliment he could give his father, it was that he could throw a good punch.

“I tried to talk her out of it, but she was insistent, and I do need the help-”

“Nobody can talk Lisa out of anything,” Leonard assured her. “I’ve spent too many years trying.”

Sara chuckled quietly, a low sound he found he enjoyed. “So what brought you to town?”

“Kind of just ended up here,” he admitted. “Broken car and nowhere else to go.”

“Par for the course,” Sara said, and he heard a smile in her voice. “No one ever comes to Wave Rider Run. We all just end up here.”

He fixed the edges of a frayed wire, taping it up and putting it back into place. “Why’s that?”

“Why’s what?”

“I’ve met three Brits, a millionaire, a mechanic, you, and Gary,” he said, putting the light switch's plate back in place. “What brings that combination here?” Flicking the switch a few times, he watched the hall light work perfectly. Turning around, he saw Sara watching him, her gaze a little distant.

“Everyone says different things,” she said, “but it seems almost everyone here wants to forget about something.”

“What are you trying to forget?”

Her eyes focused on him, and she just smiled. “A lot.”

Taking that as the answer it was meant to be, Leonard was about to ask where the heater was when he realized something. “Does this song just play on repeat?”

She laughed, and Leonard saw the age disappear from her face. “Got something against Captain and Tenielle?”

“Not particularly, but there’s only so much “Love Will Keep Us Together” a person can take.”

“The jukebox has been broken for about a month,” she admitted, pointing at where a lumbering pile of chrome and musical decals sat in a corner. “I keep it on during the day. I like the noise, but it does get a little annoying.”

“Right,” he said, finally removing his jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair. “Heater or jukebox first?”

“Heater,” she answered, gesturing behind her to the back room.

“Anything else broken here?” He ducked beneath the bar again, heading towards the backroom.

“Probably a thousand things,” she admitted, leaning against the bar as she looked at him.

Leonard smirked. “I guess you’ll be seeing more of me, then.”

Sara smiled in return. “I’ll find some way to suffer through.”

Stepping through the swinging door, Leonard smiled as he realized that maybe there was something to enjoy in Wave Rider Run after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's POV - a night at the bar.

Sara poured out a couple of drinks, passing them down the bar to where Charlie and Nate sat, then took a breath. It had been busy today, though she shouldn’t have been quite so surprised, considering hers was the only game in town.

Leaning against her bar, she smiled as she looked around the full bar, recognizing most of the faces, though there were a few new ones - people passing through, or people trying to get out of Ivy Town for a while. A woman at one of the tables, who somehow seemed to know Gary, of all people, kept smiling at Sara. Though she entertained the idea for a moment, Sara kept her looks professional, and turned away as soon as she had a reason to.

“Hey, Sara,” Lisa said from behind her.

Like that reason. Sara turned, seeing Lisa leaning on the other side of the bartop, tray in hand. “I need three more pilsners and a Miller.”

Sara nodded, filling up the glasses quickly. “Doing okay?” she asked.

Lisa grinned, her bold red lipstick, quick retorts, and excellent balance making her a wonderful employee. Adding that to the way she’d thrown herself at the League her first night here, Sara decided she enjoyed having Lisa around. The woman was derisive, but her sarcasm was a flavor most of the town enjoyed, though Sara had already decided never to leave Charlie and Lisa in charge of the bar if she wanted any patrons to come back to.

“I’m doing great,” Lisa retorted, her smile catching.

Sara handed over the drinks and Lisa darted off, dropping off the drinks with Ray, Caitlin, Wells, and Stein. Sara made her rounds at the bar, but everyone was good for the moment. Lisa returned, dropping off her tray, and took a break, all customers apparently taken care of.

“Where’s Cisco?” Sara asked. “He’s usually here on your nights.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, but Sara saw a small smile. Cisco was persistent, but a good-hearted guy. Sara saw a lot of herself in Lisa, and knew that someone like Cisco would be an unexpected, but wonderful surprise. And it would take a bit of thought on Lisa’s side to figure that out, if she ever did. God knows it took Sara long enough to figure it out, and she still managed to fuck it up royally.

“He and Lenny went to pick up the car today,” Lisa explained.

Sara grinned at the nickname for the handsome, sarcastic, and amusing man who had been lurking around the bar more and more lately. After fixing her heater, jukebox, sink, and one of the older taps, he’d left that day, only to return when Lisa began her shift, sitting at the bar and chatting with Sara most of the night, before walking Lisa back to their hotel. The next two days, he arrived with Lisa, and again stayed until closing, helping clean up. Today was the first time he hadn’t shown up and Sara found herself...disappointed.

She wasn’t stupid - not as stupid as she used to be, at least. Leonard Caulfield was hiding something, but she wasn’t sure what it was. Right now, it was nice to have someone new to talk to. And if that person had beautiful eyes and a devilish looking smirk…

“They were supposed to be back a while ago, though,” Lisa said, glancing at the door. Sara saw a bit of her young age in the lines of worry.

“Cisco has been driving these roads for years,” Sara reassured her quietly. “He wouldn’t have gone if it wasn’t safe.”

Lisa scoffed, “Sure. And Lenny would lose his mind if something happened to his car.”

“Guys and their cars,” Sara said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lisa smiled, but it was still tight. “Yeah. Lenny loves his car.”

“The snow stopped, and most of it’s gone,” Sara observed. “The roads will be almost clear.”

“Yeah,” Lisa said, her smile a little easier. “Yeah.”

Looking a little lighter, Lisa started off to check on her tables and Sara made her way down the bar to make sure the rest of her customers were alright. It was a fairly low key night - most of the regulars were aware there were only two of them and were patient. There were several new patrons, on their way out of or into Ivy Town now that the snow had cleared up a bit. They kept Sara a little busier than usual, and she didn’t notice when the woman from Gary’s table had approached the bar, leaning against the edge of the bar by Sara.

“Hi.”

Sara smiled. “Hey.”

“I’m Ava,” she introduced. The smile on her face seemed uncomfortable, as if she spent more of her time with a more serious expression.

“Sara. What can I do for you?”

“I, um…” Ava tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ears, in an adorable show of nerves. “Um, I was wondering…”

Sara waited, unable to help a small smile.

“...Can I get another beer?”

With a small laugh, Sara nodded. “Sure.” She pulled another pilsner for her, passing it across the bar.

“Thanks,” Ava said, somewhat downcast, returning to her seat.

Sara watched her go back to her seat, the smile remaining on her face.

“She’s cute,” Lisa observed.

Sara laughed, looking back at her employee. Lisa waggled her eyebrows at her.

“She is,” Sara agreed quietly.

“You gonna give her your number?”

With a laugh, she shrugged. “We’ll see if she can actually ask me for it.” That wasn’t entirely true, but it was mostly just for fun.

The door swung open, and Sara immediately turned to look. Cisco and Leonard walked in, the former coming in and grinning past Sara to Lisa. Leonard stopped just before the door, knocking the slush off his boots before stepping inside. 

He came towards the back edge of the bar, the stool nearest towards the door, Cisco claiming the one on the other side of Lisa. Lisa stepped back to look at Leonard, placing her hand on his forearm. He just nodded at her, and she smiled, obviously relieved.

Lisa dropped her hand, and then said, “So, the car’s good?”

“The car is here,” Leonard corrected. He took off the blue jacket that made his eyes all the brighter, and Sara took a moment to indulge in the tighter grey thermal he was wearing beneath it.

She got him and Cisco their usuals, placing Cisco’s down in front of him. Leonard took his glass from her, his fingers brushing hers. Sara smiled, not at him, but he returned it nonetheless.

“We’ll have to take a closer look at it tomorrow,” Cisco said. “I still think it’s the carburetor, but I have some prospects of getting a new one.”

Sara watched Lisa’s face contort just slightly for a moment at the sound of an expensive piece, but Leonard just sipped his drink and seemed unconcerned.

“It’ll take some time to get here, but you won’t be stranded forever, “ Cisco said, also looking at Lisa. 

Glancing down at the bar, Sara busied herself for a moment with cleaning her area, that sentence sparking emotions she didn’t care to delve into. She knew Wave Rider Run was just a temporary stopover on their way to wherever they were going, but she found herself liking the Caulfield siblings. When Cisco started talking, she looked up again, and found that Leonard’s eyes were on her, unreadable.

“...even have time to think about it, since we’re all gonna be busy in the next couple of days,” Cisco was saying.

“With what?” Lisa asked.

“The Tree Lighting Party,” Sara said, leaning on the bar. “All the businesses get involved, and we go down to the park and make it into a big thing.”

“There’s food and drinks,” Cisco said, “and games and singing, and when it gets dark, we light up the whole town at once.”

“Why does that sound like an awful lot of work for me?” Leonard said, resting his elbow on the bar, bringing his eyes level with Sara’s, even if he was looking at Cisco.

“‘Cause you and I get to hang all the lights, buddy!”

“Wonderful.”

“We go up and down main street all the way to the park, and then the tree itself. Day of, though, you’ll just be able to hang out. No work for you there, other than making sure it all turns on.”

Sara felt Leonard’s gaze on her again, but kept her eyes on Cisco.

“What about us?” Lisa asked.

“You’ll have to help me with set up, but then you’re free,” Sara said. “It isn’t too busy for my stand.” Usually she rolled out a few kegs, a couple bottles of peppermint schnapps and cinnamon whiskey to add to hot chocolate and mulled cider, and her tiny space heater to fit below the table she brought into the gazebo. It was nice to be away from the bar, and even nicer that it was fairly casual.

“You stay with your stand all day?” Leonard asked.

“Charlie comes and covers for an hour or so, so I can check out everything,” Sara admitted. “But I’ve also seen it all before, and I don’t mind working.”

“You know,” Cisco said, sounding far too casual to actually be casual and looking at Lisa, “we could use another singer for the caroling.”

Lisa leveled a stare at him. “Caroling?”

“Yeah, we get a group together and sing for the kids and stuff. They love it. It’s low pressure, just for fun.”

Amazingly, Lisa seemed to waver slightly, though she hid it with another faint glare. “And you’ll be there?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco said.

She sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” he answered. “But I bet you’re a really good singer. The kids would be grateful.”

Sara smiled to herself and straightened up - smooth move, Ramon.

Knowing the limits of his luck, Cisco pushed himself away from the bar. “Alright, kids. I’m off. Bright and early tomorrow?” he said, pointing at Leonard.

He nodded, sipping his drink.

“Great. Have a nice night,” Cisco said, smiling in such a heartfelt manner that Lisa was unable to keep from smiling a little.

One of the tables raised a hand to flag Lisa down and she left, leaving Sara and Leonard relatively alone. She looked at him, unsurprised to see that he was still watching her.

Leonard Caulfield was, among many other things, intriguing.

He was clever and funny, though it was usually hidden beneath a thick layer of sarcasm. He was a hell of a flirt, though Sara couldn’t tell if it was entirely earnest, or just a way of passing the time. Either way, she’d decided that she was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts, even if it never came to anything.

Leonard let his fingers run along the rim of his glass. “So you keep busy at this festival?”

“Busy enough.”

“When does Charlie come to give you a break?”

Sara leaned on the bar, “Usually just before the lights go on. She prefers to have a drink when it happens.”

“I’ve never been to a festival. Don’t know the...in’s and out’s.”

The innuendo was so obvious it was almost bad, but when delivered in Leonard’s drawling tone, it had a very immediate effect on her. Sara smiled, hearing the suggestion, both of them, in his sentence.

“Are you asking-”

“Excuse me.”

Sara straightened, hearing Ava’s voice behind her, interrupting their conversation. Leonard’s eyes narrowed, but Sara turned around, putting a smile on her face as Ava leaned against the bar.

“Hey,” Sara said.

“Look,” Ava said, her cheeks flushed and her voice a little higher than before. “I...I’m passing through, and I wondered if you’d like to get a drink with me at my hotel room tonight. Please.”

Sara kept her smile gentle. “I’m very flattered. And you’re beautiful. But I’m not into one night stands anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Ava said, obviously flustered. “Yeah, of course. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sara said. “Really. It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Ava stared at her for a long moment, before shaking herself back to reality, and leaving, her blush still high in her cheeks.

Sara watched her go, figuring it was a 50/50 shot on whether she would get no tip at all, or an extra large one out of embarrassment. She made a quick round, making sure everyone was topped off, and returned to the back, leaning against the bar by Leonard.

His drink was empty, but as she went to refill it, he shook his head, putting his hand over the top of it.

“That was well handled,” Leonard said. “And suggested that you’d taken the one night stand route before.”

“I did, for a while,” Sara admitted.

“Why’d you stop?”

She took a breath, looking around to see that people were mostly concerned with their own conversations. “I told myself I was doing them for fun, but I really was just doing it so I didn’t have to think.”

“And now?”

Not a question for just casual conversation, so Sara gave it a moment’s thought. “I’m not against fun. But I’d rather be with someone who actually gives a shit, you know? Someone I can trust. Someone I know.”

“So a friend with...” Leonard clarified.

“With benefits,” she admitted, laughing a little.

His mouth tilted up slightly. “Earlier, I was going to ask if you’d mind spending your break showing me around the festival.”

“You asking me on a date, Caulfield?”

She regretted her word choice, when Leonard’s eyes became more hooded. She forced a smile, keeping her voice light and trying to push through the discomfort. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind showing you around.”

Whatever shadow was in his eyes faded, and he smiled, making his face seem younger. “Then it’s a date.”

“Great,” Sara said, unable to help her grin in return.

“You have a pen?” he asked.

She fished one out from beneath the bar, handing it over to him. Leonard grabbed a cocktail napkin and wrote out a series of digits.

“Let me know when you’re free,” Leonard said, leaving it on the bar.

“I will.”

“Good. I’m looking forward to being...friends.” He looked up at her through his lashes, and Sara realized she might have bitten off more than she could chew with Leonard.

She was trying to think of some pithy remark, where there was the sound of breaking glass from the front of the bar. Leonard turned with a frown, but Sara was already moving, ducking under the bar and grabbing the bat she kept tucked in the corner.

The regulars already knew what was going on, only Rip getting out of his seat to follow her to the door. She shoved one of the doors open, unsurprised to see three figures in black jackets hauling ass out of her parking lot.

“Cowards!” she shouted after them, her fingers tightening around the bat. “Tell Malcolm to show his face and stop sending children!”

“Sara,” Rip said gently behind her.

She turned on him, anger making her tongue loose. “I’m sick of this, Rip. I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Rip sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“One of us has to do something,” she argued, casting her eyes around the parking lot.

“I know,” he said. “But legally-”

“I’ve tried legally, and he keeps breaking the fucking restraining order,” Sara said, seeing the glass beneath her truck. A figure moved and she lifted the bat again-

“Just me.” Leonard stepped into the glow of the flood lights, holding a partially filled bottle in his hands. There was a piece of fabric shoved in the neck of the bottle, the edges of it charred. He handed it to Sara, his face impassive. “Someone was trying to make a point.”

Rip took the bottle when Sara passed it over. “Dammit.”

“They got your headlights again, too,” Leonard said. “I can come out tomorrow morning and fix it.”

“Thank you,” Sara said, suddenly exhausted.

“I’ll see if we can spare an officer or two for you here.”

“That’s just two more people for Malcolm to scare.” She kicked a piece of glass, ducking down to make sure that was the only Molotov cocktail that had been tossed beneath her truck. Seeing nothing else, she turned to head back, Rip lingering behind and looking at the other cars. Leonard fell into step beside Sara.

“Have to say, don’t much care for your admirers,” he said lowly.

“You and me both.”

She made to grab the door, but Leonard put a hand on her forearm. “You’ve got my number. Feel free to use it.”

“You comfortable in a fight?” she asked, already knowing the answer because of the way he held himself and the calluses on his hands. She remembered that he’d been the one to teach Lisa how to throw a punch.

“Enough.”

She smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He opened the door for her, and Sara paused on stepping through. “Thanks, Leonard.”

“Anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tree Lighting Festival.  
> (Lisa)

The park was bustling, people walking every which way with boxes and tables and bags. Lisa weaved her way between the crowd, looking for-

“Lisa!”

Catching sight of Sara waving, Lisa redirected, seeing her boss beneath the gazebo. It was covered with lights already, though they weren’t on yet. It was later in the afternoon, and she’d already worked a shift at the diner this morning.

“Nice spot,” Lisa observed, the white paint of the gazebo peeling, but still pretty. The wooden steps and flooring kept it above the mud and muck from the melted snow, and the banisters made it a lot more comfortable than some of the rickety tables and chairs Lisa had already seen.

“I’ve got the alcohol, and we prefer to keep it out of easy reach of the kids,” Sara said. Her jacket was on the chair and her sleeves were rolled up already, while Lisa had on gloves and a hat, the cold bitter, even in the sun. “I’ve got another box in the truck, can you grab it?” She pointed out the bright yellow truck unnecessarily.

Lisa headed off to the truck, the box with a few bottles of liquor just out of reach from the curb. She hopped up on the tire, trying to pull it towards the back so she could lift it out easily. But the cardboard ripped.

“Dammit,” she muttered, getting off the tire to climb around the other side.

“Here,” a now-familiar voice said behind her. “Let me help.”

Lisa had her glare in place before she looked back, unsurprised to see Cisco behind her. “I’ve got it.”

He ignored her, hopping up onto the truck anyway and pulling the box out.

“I can take it.” Lisa tried to grab the box.

“I can help.”

“I’ve got it,” Lisa repeated.

He hopped back down and deposited it in her arms. “I know you do.”

“Then why do you persist in sticking your nose in everything?”

He grinned, still unperturbed by her open irritation. “‘Cause I’m a helpful kind of guy.”

“Right.” Lisa hefted the box further in her arms and started back to the gazebo, resigned as Cisco fell into step next to her. “Is that what you call it?”

He just laughed. “I heard you decided to carol with us.”

“Eavesdropping?” Lisa asked archly.

“No, Zari told me.”

She had told Zari, once she found out that she was one of the other people who went caroling. Lisa decided not to say anything in response.

“We meet at the tree in an hour,” Cisco said, ignoring her silence.

“Got it,” Lisa said, getting back to the gazebo with the box.

“Look forward to seeing you there.” He smiled, waved at Sara, and turned around, apparently doing nothing over on this side of the park except for walking her over.

Lisa put the box down and began to pull the bottles out. Sara joined her, piling them on one of the two tables in the gazebo.

“You know,” Sara said after a moment, “I feel like Cisco may be at a disadvantage here.”

Lisa scoffed, “How so?”

“He spends too much time with me and Zari. And Harry. And Constantine. And Rip. Sarcasm is pretty much his only kind of communication.” She straightened the bottles, the liquor in them sloshing gently. “He assumes everyone is just teasing.”

Lisa moved the box to the side, under the table. “And?”

“If you’re not interested,” Sara said, “you need to be direct with him.”

She didn’t answer, brushing pieces of cardboard off her hands.

“And if you are interested,” Sara continued, even quieter, “don’t break him.”

Lisa crossed her arms, irritation seeping in. “I didn’t realize he had such caring friends.”

“He does.” There was nothing in Sara’s tone to indicate she was getting angry or irritated, which made Lisa’s hackles lower slightly.

Busying herself with the keg, Sara didn’t look at her, but she kept talking. “I don’t want to make assumptions about you, but I figure you and I have had some similar experiences. Assholes who thought I was easy or that I would put up with shit. Jerks who wouldn’t take no for an answer. People who liked to communicate with their fists.”

Lisa lowered her arms.

“So I’m cautious. Yeah, I flirt and talk, but no one gets too close.” Sara got the tap in place, and brushed her hands off. “Keep them at a distance with sarcasm and cold. Did I get some of that right?” she asked, looking at Lisa.

“Enough,” she admitted.

Sara’s smile was bitter and familiar. “Thought so.” The expression softened. “Cisco is not that kind of person. What he says is what he means. What he asks and offers is all in good faith. He means it. Every time.”

“What you see is what you get?” Lisa suggested.

“Almost.” Sara looked out of the gazebo, her eyes darting over the figures in the crowd, but not stopping on anyone. “He’s a lot sadder than you would think.”

Lisa’s immediate reaction was to laugh, but she didn’t.

“His older brother died in a car accident. Cisco’s parents adored Dante, and when he died, they both shut down. It was like Cisco didn’t even exist. He still sends money to them, every month. I don’t think they’ve spoken to him in years.”

Lisa looked down at the bottles, rearranging them unnecessarily.

“There have been girls before,” Sara continued, “who have come through here and dragged him along, and broken his heart over and over.” She laughed a little. “Cisco does everything with 100% of himself. Good and bad.” Sara gave a little sigh, unrolling her sleeves. “I’m not saying don’t have fun. Just remember that...people like Cisco are few and far between. Try not to hurt him.”

“I’ll try,” Lisa said, before she even really thought about it.

Sara smiled faintly. “Thanks.”

“What else do you need?” Lisa asked, sticking her hands in her pockets.

“Just the cups out of my truck,” she said. “Then that’ll be it. Enjoy the festival.”

“You sure?”

Sara waved her hand. “I’m good. This is low stress.”

“Alright.” Lisa returned to the truck, retrieved the cups, and passed them off to Sara. Then she started to wander through the park.

It wasn’t a massive space, but nicer than Lisa had originally expected. One city block, with a massive pine tree in the center of it, a small grass lawn spreading out from it in all directions. The lawn stopped at a square brick lane that connected to the streets around the park. Grass spread out from each side, one of them containing the gazebo Sara was stationed at. The opposite corner from the gazebo had a small pond, which was frozen over. It didn’t appear to be very deep, and Lisa saw some children skating over the top of it, the pompoms on their hats wobbling as they teetered their way across the ice.

The other booths were already set up, and Lisa wandered past them, not purchasing anything, just window shopping. Charlie, who Lisa had met earlier in the week, was at a table from the theater, doing a raffle for tickets. Charlie winked at her, but Lisa didn’t stop. Ray and Zari were working their booth for now, soup and hot chocolate available. There were smaller booths selling handmade ornaments and garland, presents and decorations. Other snacks - peanut brittle and candy canes and cookies, so many cookies.

Lisa whiled away the remaining time, before slowly heading over to the tree. She could see unlit lights poking out from between the branches of the fifteen-foot tall tree, already decorated with ornaments. Seeing no sign of the other carolers, she edged a bit nearer, seeing writing on a few of the ornaments.

_ Martin, Clarissa, and Lily Stein 2013 _

_ Ray Palmer 2017 _

_ Cisco Ramon 2010 _

“Hey!”

In the act of reaching for another ornament, Lisa paused, caught by surprise as Cisco came up behind her. She ignored him, but pulled her hand back.

“Saw the ornaments, huh?” he said, unfazed by her silence. “Each Christmas Eve, everyone who’s here puts an ornament on the tree. We just keep adding to them.”

Lisa didn’t respond, but Sara’s comments were still humming in her ear.

“You and Leonard will get one, if you’re here then,” he added.

Turning away from the tree, Lisa looked at him. “So how does this work?”

“We sing,” Cisco said, leading her around to the other side. Lisa could see Zari and Ray, along with Lily Stein, Dr. Snow, and Nate Heywood, who Lisa hadn’t seen much of in the diner. The tall scientist, Harry something, stood behind Dr. Snow, but Lisa could tell from his expression that he really didn’t want to be there.

“Alright,” Cisco said, clapping his hands together. “Caitlin and I made these little songbooks for you guys.” He reached into a box at his feet, pulling out staples books that were a half-page large, and passing them out to everyone. Lisa flipped through hers. They didn’t contain music, but all the lyrics to the songs, which was helpful.

Lisa skimmed through the book briefly, familiarizing herself with the lyrics she’d forgotten over time. Some of them were easily familiar, others not so much.

It wasn’t like she avoided Christmas. She and Leonard celebrated it, as most did, but it was casual. They put up a small tree most years, and exchanged presents, but it wasn’t a big celebration. It didn’t have the same meaning it obviously did to the people of Wave Rider Run.

Cisco arranged them in a small arc, putting Lisa between himself and Dr. Snow. He was on one edge, and made eye contact with Ray on the other side, nodding his head one-two-three times-

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

They weren’t a professional singing group, that was for sure. But they all had decent voices and could carry a tune. Some of the kids started coming around, singing with them and adding to the noise. Even though the snow had melted and the lights weren’t on yet, it was still a very Christmassy feeling.

They’d made their way through seven songs, including the  _ 12 Days of Christmas _ ,  _ Feliz Navidad _ , and  _ Let It Snow _ , when they took their a little break. They’d gathered a small crowd, so Cisco just told them to grab some water and come back. Lisa didn’t go for the water, but for someone who’d been lurking at the edge of the crowd since partway through  _ Sleigh Ride _ .

Leonard smiled at her as she approached. “I forgot how good you were at singing.”

“Shut up,” she said, shoving him gently.

“I’m serious. I remember sitting through some of your elementary school performances.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze a little distant as he recalled all those years ago. “Most of the kids were shit, but you always got the solos.”

“Yeah,” she said. She remembered how special it felt to be picked for the solo, and how she’d practiced all the time. And how, on the night of the performance, only Leonard had shown up.

“Lenny,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry I messed up with the pictures and everything-”

He waved it away, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But, I-”

“It’s fine, Lis,” he assured her. “Everything turned out okay, and this place isn’t so bad.”

She caught his eyes wandering over to the gazebo, and smirked. “This place or these people?”

“Don’t you have a mechanic to flirt with?” Leonard countered.

“Don’t you have a bartender to flirt with?” she countered.

“Trainwreck.”

“Jerk.” She shoved him lightly again, and he took her hint, wandering away from her and, she noticed, towards the gazebo. She returned to the little arc, Cisco already in place.

“Ready?” Cisco asked them all.

“Sure, buddy,” Ray said with a grin.

They continued their little performance until it was dark, the only lights coming from the street lights. When they couldn’t see their lyric books anymore, Cisco called an end to it.

“Alright, everyone! Lights are going out in five minutes, so find yourself a seat!”

Lisa looked around, but couldn’t see any sign of Leonard. She wavered for a moment, unsure where to go and not keen on standing in the middle of the park in the dark.

“Best seat in the house is this way.”

Lisa turned, seeing, of course, Cisco standing behind her. He was smiling, waiting for her response.

“Why not?” Lisa sighed and followed him.

Cisco walked to the back of the park, towards a set of breakers. There were two chairs set up there, and he pulled out a thermos, pouring out a cup of hot chocolate for her.

“You’re awfully confident,” Lisa observed, taking the seat obviously meant for her.

“Call it optimistic.” He grinned at her, sipping from his cup.

She scoffed but sat back in silence.

“Thanks for singing with us today,” he said. “I really appreciated it. And the kids did, too. You’ve got a great voice.”

Lisa bit back her gut reaction, and just said, “Thanks.” Cisco smiled at her, and Lisa suddenly felt a little warm, and not from the hot chocolate. “So, what happens now?”

He looked at his watch and grabbed one of the handles of the breakers. “Alright, first, we shut it all down.” He pulled the switch and all the lights went out. People cried out on the park’s lawn, but it was met with laughter from others. The only source of light was from the moon, which cast an ethereal glow on all of them. “Then, we bring it all back up. Want to do the honors?”

“Me?” Lisa asked.

“Sure.”

She put her hot chocolate aside and stood next to him.

“Just pull these two switches,” Cisco said, pointing them out. He stayed close but didn’t try any moves other guys would, putting his arms around her, or holding onto her side. She wasn’t certain if she was flattered or irritated. “In three, two, one.”

Lisa pulled the switches.

The tree came to life. Through a trick of the light or some sort of technical magic, the lights seemed to start at the top of the tree with the bright white star, and march downwards, lighting up the whole thing in beautiful multicolored lights from top to bottom. Once it reached the bottom of the tree, the lights seemed to explode outwards, strings of white fairy lights hanging between every light post and lining the street in lights. The lights traveled up to hang across each building along Main Street, before culminating in a large, green, lighted wreath at the entrance to town.

Turning in place, Lisa looked at how the lights imitated the moonlight, casting a beautiful glow on everything. Children were cheering and people clapped and cheered, and someone started a rendition of  _ O, Christmas Tree _ , and Lisa finally got how people could make such a big deal about Christmas.

“What do you think?” Cisco asked, the smile fading into something almost nervous.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” she said honestly.

“Awesome.”

She returned to her seat, staring out at the families wandering the park and sipping the hot chocolate. Cisco remained surprisingly quiet for a while, but eventually he broke the silence.

“You ever do tree lightings in your hometown?” he asked.

Lisa cut her eyes at him, wondering if he was fishing for information, or honestly curious. Deciding to take Sara’s advice, Lisa opted for believing the second.

“I’m sure they had them, but we never went.”

“Do you celebrate Christmas?” he asked, sounding suddenly anxious, as if he just realized he might have been offending her over the past several hours.

“We do. Kind of. It was a holiday, but nothing like this. We didn’t really do presents or decorating.” She smiled to herself. “One year, Lenny and Mick, a friend of ours, decorated one of the trees in our backyard, but it had lost all its leaves, and they just decorated it with paper and some colored bottles. It was nice, though. He got me new gloves that year.”

“And your folks?”

Her smile faded. “Our mom died when I was young. And our dad is...not a nice guy. Lenny basically raised me.”

“You guys seem real close.”

“We are. It’s me and him against the world.” She blinked and finished her cup of hot chocolate. “I should get going. I work at the diner tomorrow morning.”

“Can I walk you back?”

Lisa shrugged. “Sure.”

He grabbed the thermos and packed it away in a bag. With a casual flick of his wrist, he popped the other breaker on, adding the regular street lights to the Christmas glow. He locked the breaker box and hauled the two chairs over his shoulder.

“I can carry something,” Lisa offered.

“I’ve got it. My car’s on the way.”

The crowd was starting to disperse as they made their way back to the hotel, with a short stop at Cisco’s car. They didn’t talk much, but Lisa found the quiet...nice.

Soon, they found themselves at the entrance to the hotel. Lisa turned to face Cisco. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m glad you could come,” he said, his hands in his pockets. “We made a good group.”

Lisa prepared to roll her eyes, waiting for the inevitable attempt at a kiss or asking her out on a date. “Yup.”

He rocked forward on his toes a little, his expression anxious, but then he just shook his head. “Goodnight.”

Lisa stared at him. He wasn’t making a move? He wasn’t asking her out? Had she misread this whole thing or was he just…

Was he just as nice as he appeared to be?

Knowing that she was statistically likely to regret this, Lisa leaned forward and kissed Cisco on the cheek. He went very still, and when she pulled back, his cheeks had become darker.

“Goodnight, Cisco,” she said quietly. Turning, she went for the door of the hotel.

“Uh- Charlie’s showing _ Die Hard _ tomorrow night,” Cisco blurted out, taking his hands out of his pockets and following her for a step. “Do you want to go with me?”

She smiled to herself before turning back to him. “Sure.”

“Great,” he said, grinning wider than she had ever seen him smile before. “Great! I’ll...uh, I’ll stop by at the end of your shift.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” he repeated.

She smiled at him, then went inside, closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, best seats in the house, or what?”

Leonard let his smile slip out as he cut his eyes over at Sara, her expression almost lost in the darkness.

“Not bad,” he admitted.

They were on the roof of the hotel, leaning against the small wall that faced the park. The lights of the park were still on, but not for much longer, according to Sara. They’d spent the hour before now wandering the park. Sara had spoken with most of the vendors as Leonard hung in the background, and despite the fact that this was apparently a date, they had barely spent any time alone.

Leonard almost preferred it this way. It took some of the pressure off. It was less like a date and more like two friends hanging out. The term “friends” provided its own set of complications, but Leonard found that it wasn’t unwanted.

Sara Lance was fascinating, beautiful, sarcastic, and dangerous, and he was swiftly becoming enraptured. He had followed her around all evening, watching her talk with people she’d clearly known for years, her eyes darting over the children on the ice skating rink and the listening to her laughter as he vehemently opposed going skating with her. He watched how she narrowed her eyes at every black jacket and was almost relieved that Lisa had gotten him something other than black. He saw the impression of a knife at her back, beneath the flannel and tank top she was wearing again.

He thought he’d planned for almost every contingency when he and Lisa had left Central City, and had already made several mistakes. He hadn’t planned on his car going, he hadn’t planned on the town being inhabited by a gang, and he certainly hadn’t planned on meeting someone like Sara Lance.

For once, he didn’t really mind being surprised.

“Lisa’s got a good voice,” Sara said, holding her flask out towards him.

He took it, taking a sip of the whiskey they’d been passing back and forth. “She does.” He leaned his elbows on the half wall. “Tell me Ramon is as good as he seems.”

Sara leaned next to him, her shoulder brushing his just a little. Enough to pass off as unintentional, but definitely contact. He tried not to read into it and failed.

“Cisco is one of the few who’s even better than he seems,” she said, taking the flask back.

“Good. I’d hate to kill him.”

Sara chuckled and leaned into him a little more, definitely intentional this time. “You won’t have to. He’d kill himself rather than hurt her. I haven’t seen him fall this hard for anyone.”

“That might be worse.”

Sara took another sip and offered the flask to him. Leonard waved it off.

“She’s tough,” Sara said, capping the flask and putting it back into a pocket. “But she’s got a good heart in her.”

Leonard looked through the crowd, trying to find a head of curly hair with that stupid ratty hat on it. “I hope so.”

“You’re a good brother, Leonard.”

“Sometimes,” he admitted.

Sara turned to face him, leaning her hip against the wall to face him. “I’ve seen a lot of assholes come through this town, and though you can pretend, you’re not one.”

He mirrored her, looking down several inches at her. “Maybe I’m very good at pretending.”

She was still looking up at him. “Maybe. But I doubt it.”

Leonard smiled, and Sara tilted her head up at him, her lips quirking up slightly.

“After all,” she said, “if you were pretending, why bother with this date?”

“It’s a good cover,” he said honestly, even if that wasn’t the reason he’d suggested it.

“Not if you don’t really sell it.” She edged nearer, heat somehow coming off of her, even with her fewer layers.

Leonard reached out, tracing his thumb along the edge of her jaw. “Am I not?”

“Not yet.”

He couldn’t help his smile then, and the urge to lean down towards her was less of a choice and more of an irrefutable instinct. As he started to move, the world went dark. Every light in Wave Rider Run went out, and though he knew the stars and moon were shining above them, it was too faint to make a difference in his light-flooded eyes. He couldn’t see anything and went very still, Sara also remaining in place beneath his fingers.

“Time for the show,” she whispered.

In just a moment, he heard the faint hum of electricity powering up, and knew his hard work was flickering into life. It should’ve been his focus, but all he could see was a suddenly visible Sara Lance, with colored lights dancing in her hair and her eyes, and he knew that he was massively fucked in this moment.

Leonard only saw the lights in the reflection of Sara’s eyes for a brief moment, before he closed the distance between them, sealing his lips with hers and not pretending. He kissed her out of sheer want, and knew that this moment was indelibly sealed in his mind - the glow of the lights even behind his closed eyes, the haphazard singing of revelers below, the taste of whiskey-smoke and gingerbread, the bite of the cool air and trace of hot fingers around the back of his neck and along his scalp, the smell of snow and chocolate and peppermint. He would remember it vividly, even if all he could focus on now was getting closer.

His free hand wrapped around Sara’s hip, holding her still as he pressed in nearer. He left her jaw to sink his fingers into her hair, cupping her head as he delved deeply, darting between her parted lips. Sara stepped in, molding herself to his front, and grabbing at his sweater as she pulled him in even closer. His thumb slipped beneath the hem of her shirt. Sara pulled away, but she was grinning up at him. Leonard echoed the expression and started forward to kiss her again.

Sara’s phone rang, and though he didn’t jump, he flinched, and Sara cursed. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a phone with a broken screen case.

“What?” she answered her phone, sounding as irritated as Leonard felt.

He could hear a voice on the other side of the phone, but couldn’t make out the words.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. You can head out. Thanks, Charlie.”

She hung up, and looked up at Leonard with a rueful smile. “I’ve gotta get back down. Charlie is having a late showing of some Christmas movie at the theater tonight, so I have to pack up everything.”

A perfect way to end their...date. All Leonard had to do was say goodnight.

“I’ll help,” he said instead.

Sara smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Let’s go, then.” She pocketed her flask again, and led the way to the fire escape. They climbed down, the metal rattling beneath their boots, and made their way to the street.

The narrow alley that went between the motel and the next-door building was dark, but Leonard heard the creak of a door opening just seconds before a voice spoke out.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Gideon said calmly.

Leonard caught a glimpse of Sara’s smile in the light that came out of the door.

“It was memorable,” Sara said. “And you?”

“As always,” Gideon said. “Excellent work, Mr. Caulfield.”

“Thanks.”

“Ms. Lance, I have some matters to discuss with you tomorrow,” Gideon said. “If you’ll come for lunch.”

Sara frowned. “Everything okay?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Gideon repeated quietly.

“Sure.”

Gideon nodded and closed the door, leaving Sara and Leonard in darkness again. She stared at the door, still frowning.

“Come on,” Leonard said, putting his hand on her elbow. “We’ve gotta get packed up.”

Sara shook her head, as if to clear it. “Right. Yeah.”

They went back to the gazebo and Sara pulled her truck over while Leonard packed up the bottles and cups into the box. Together, they lifted the kegs back into the bed of the truck. Once it was done, Sara hesitated by the door of her truck, flipping her keys over her fingers.

Leonard leaned against the side of the truck, unsure.

“I, um,” Sara said, smiling at herself. “I could use some help unloading this at the bar, if you’re not busy.”

“You know, I have a very busy evening planned with a cup of coffee and a corner booth at Gideon’s,” Leonard said with a sigh. “But I suppose I could cancel those plans.”

“I appreciate you going out of your way.” Sara grinned, unlocking the door and hopping into the cab. She leaned over to pop the lock on the passenger side, and Leonard climbed in, shutting the creaky metal door behind him.

He looked over and saw Sara already watching him. A charged moment sat between them, in the glow of the Christmas lights and silence of the cab, with just the two of them. The rest of the world seemed very far away.

Sara blinked and turned to the road, starting the engine.

The ride to ride to the Bird’s Nest was both too long and far too short. They didn’t talk. Leonard wasn’t even certain he breathed the entire ride there.

He unloaded the truck while Sara unlocked the back door, and they hefted everything into the storage room behind the bar, the tension fading with the labor.

“Last of it,” Leonard said, bringing in the table from the car. “Where does this go?”

“Right there in the corner, thanks,” Sara said. She was stacking some bottles up on the higher shelves, the various unopened schnapps going back into their place. Leonard set the table against the wall, looking up in time to see one of the bottles wobble and begin to tip. He darted forward, catching it at the same time Sara turned towards him.

He settled the bottle back on the shelf, Sara watching him. As he lowered his arm, Sara broke into a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” He was boxing her up against the shelves, and though she didn’t seem to have an objection, “It’s getting late,” he said quietly. Leonard made to step back, only as Sara snagged one of his belt loops. It wasn’t enough to stop him, barely enough for him to realize she’d done it, but enough that he got the invitation.

Any lingering doubts vanished as she looked up at him through her lashes. “What kind of date would it be without a goodnight kiss?”

Leonard’s smile was small, and he ran his hand up the wrist currently still holding him hostage before wrapping it around her elbow. “A complete and utter disappointment?”

“Definitely.” She tugged him even closer, until they were pressed together everywhere except their lips.

He smirked, knocking his nose against hers. “I would hate to disappoint.”

“I seriously doubt that’s going to be a problem for you, Caulfield,” she whispered.

The last name was like a douse of cold water over Leonard. His smile pressed into a straight line and his back went stiff, as he stepped back from her.

“I should go,” he said.

Sara’s expression cleared up. “Len, wait-”

“No, I-”

Sara’s fingers tightened around his belt loop. “Hey.” She tugged slightly, drawing his attention down. “Hey. I don’t need to know everything about you to like you. Or trust you.”

He smiled, and almost believed her.

Her lip quirked up, and she rose on her toes, pressing her lips against the very corner of his mouth. “Trust me, Leonard. You don’t know everything about me.” She rolled her hips a little against him. “Does that make you want to cut and run?”

“Not exactly,” Leonard murmured.

“Good.” She leaned up again, kissing him properly this time.

Deciding to get rid of rational thought, Leonard decided to follow wherever Sara Lance led, at least for the time being. It promised better things than his usual train of thought.

Sara’s hand slipped under the edge of his sweater, and he couldn’t help a faint shiver as her cold fingers touched his skin. She laughed against his mouth and pulled her hand away.

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t think you got cold,” he murmured, grabbing her wrist and putting it back in place.

“Only sometimes.” Her other hand deliberately slipped beneath his sweater, pressing against his side and stomach, just as cold as the first one.

Turnabout being what it was, Leonard allowed his hands to span her back, the difference in the temperature only slight, so he didn’t think it was too cold. Sara shivered anyway and Leonard pressed her more firmly into the shelves.

He felt like a teenager, making out with a girl in a backroom. Not that he ever had. He’d made out with a guy in a bank vault, but those circumstances were vastly more different, and not nearly so much...fun. There was a lightness to this that Leonard had never felt before. A freedom or a honesty that was still there, even with a fake name. He liked it. This. Sara.

A rattle from the back door had both of them stilling.

Sara didn’t pull away anything other than her lips. “Probably just Charlie. She forgets her keys weekly.”

Leonard huffed. “If she interrupts again, I’m going to get irritated.”

“It takes three times to get you irritated?” Sara whispered, grinning.

“Shut it, Lance,” he retorted, glancing at the door. “Do you think she’s-”

“Oh, Ms. Lance...” called a man from the bar in a sing-songy tone.

Sara immediately went still in Leonard’s hands and he drew back, watching her expression close off, her brows drawing together as all hints of teasing vanished. She was looking at Leonard, but through him, not really seeing him at all.

“Sara?” Leonard whispered.

She pushed away from him gently and he backed off

“I know you’re here,” the man called again.

“Stay here,” Sara said quietly.

Leonard watched as Sara smoothed down her hair and stepped out from the back room, the door swinging closed too quickly for him to see who it was. He didn’t have to wonder for long.

“What the fuck do you want, Malcolm?” Sara asked, her voice level and pissed.

Leonard edged to the still swinging door, catching it with his hands as it started to slow so he might get a glimpse of the man outside. He leaned further back into the shadows as Sara ducked under the bar and stepped out towards the main room. With the lights in the storeroom off, Leonard risked pushing the door open just a bit more and saw the infamous Malcolm Merlyn.

He was older than Leonard expected. Closer to his age than Sara’s, though Merlyn’s hair had yet to go gray. The jacket he was wearing was a similar cut to the other members of the League Leonard had seen, but made of much higher quality. Leonard could only really see Merlyn’s profile, but he didn’t seem at all concerned as Sara squared off against him.

“You extended the invitation, my dear. I’m just following orders. Something you consistently failed at.”

There was no trace of the girl he’d just been laughing with. Every bit of warmth and kindness had been buried beneath a mask of disdain and hatred, all aimed at the man in front of her. Against his better instincts, Leonard opened the door a touch more, getting a better impression of his face, and the arrogant smile.

“Then I order you to get out of town and take your neo-Nazi lackies with you,” Sara spat at him.

“If this has anything to do with your astonishingly unreliable vehicle, I promise I had nothing to do with it. Perhaps you should do yourself a favor and head back home to Daddy.” Merlyn’s feigned expression of sorrow was just that - feigned. “Oh, I forgot.”

“Get the fuck out of here, Merlyn,” Sara said, going to far as to turn her back on him and wave over her shoulder. “Save your posturing for someone who believes it.”

“Your dear friend Gideon began paying out,” Merlyn said, leaning against the bar.

Leonard saw Sara’s expression crack, just slightly, before she smoothed it over and turned back to Merlyn.

“That makes the entire town, save your little establishment,” Merlyn continued. He picked at the wood, flicking a piece of the bar off of his nails. “You are a lone island in an ocean, Lance. Pay up, or pay the consequences.”

Sara crossed her arms and cocked her head at him. “Let me guess. You went after Rip. Threatened him.”

“So you do remember our ways after all. I would’ve thought you’d try to block those out when you abandoned me.”

Leonard kept his mouth shut, even as the words filled in so many gaps in the story.

“Abandoned?” Sara echoed, taking a step closer to him. “You wanted me to murder for you and I said no.”

“You left,” Merlyn corrected. “No one leaves the League. Not alive.”

“Well, you tried your hardest, didn’t you?” Sara spat back at him, taking a step closer.

“Next time,” Merlyn said, his fingers reaching out to ghost over Sara’s abdomen without ever actually touching her, “I’ll aim a little higher.”

“Next time,” Sara dropped her tone into something that Leonard had never heard from her before, “I won’t let a little coma stop me from curb-stomping your face and burning your entire fucking legacy to the ground.”

Leonard took a vicarious pleasure in watching Merlyn blink, and shift backward on his heels, though he remained in place.

Then, less amusing, Merlyn’s hand started to go beneath his coat.

Before he could think about it, Leonard pushed the door open and stepped out into the main room, cocking a brow. “Sorry, bar’s closed.”

Merlyn’s hand retreated from his coat, and he smiled at Leonard over Sara’s head. “Ah, the infamous Mr. Caulfield. I’ve heard about you.” The smile went wider. “And your sister.”

Leonard didn’t blink. “And I’ve heard about your restraining order.”

Merlyn looked down his nose at Sara. “You always made such interesting friends.”

“Like I said,” Leonard repeated, taking another step and letting his boot hit heavily on the floor. “Bar’s closed.”

Merlyn took in a deep breath, settling the smile on his face, even as his gaze promised something very different for Leonard. “Of course.” He looked back at Sara, the smile vanishing. “Next time, I’ll come and see you when you aren’t entertaining, Ms. Lance. So we can finish our discussion.”

“Looking forward to it,” Sara retorted. “Now get the fuck out of my bar.”

Merlyn nodded, and turned his back, walking just a touch too slowly out the back door. When it clicked closed, Leonard looked at Sara.

She was staring at where Malcolm had walked out, her breath coming in shallow pants. He had put together most of the pieces, though not all. Enough to know that he should go. He should leave Sara and all the complications she brought with her, and get out of here. He should make his excuses and leave.

“That doesn’t change my answer,” he said instead. God, his mouth and brain had to get on the same page.

Sara frowned and blinked, looking over at him. “What?”

“You asked if I wanted to cut and run,” he clarified. “I still don’t want to.” And that was the truth.

“You should,” she said quietly.

“Probably,” Leonard agreed. He ducked under the bar, stepping closer to her.

She chewed her lip, looking more vulnerable with him than she had being threatened by Merlyn. “Do you want to get coffee tomorrow? We can...talk.”

He should say no. “Yes. Gideon’s?”

“Sure. Eleven?”

“I’ll be there,” he said. “You going to be okay here?”

“I’m good,” she assured him. “But we should lock up and get out of here. I’ll give you a lift back to Gideon’s.”

When they pulled up, Sara put the truck into park, but didn’t turn off the engine. Leonard looked over at her. “Disappointed?”

“Not with you,” she said, and he garnered a small smile out of her.

“Good. Until tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Leonard.”

He leaned over the center seat and pressed a kiss to her cheek, short enough not to start anything up again, but long enough that they both wanted it to. “Goodnight, Sara,” he murmured.

He got out of the truck and shut the door behind him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched her pull away from the curb and head off down the street.

Pushing his way in the front door, Leonard stepped into the foyer and was once again greeted by Gideon’s voice.

“It seems you had a pleasant night,” Gideon observed, and Leonard wiped the smile off his face at her comment.

“Goodnight, Gideon,” he said, passing her on his way to the stairs.

“Goodnight, Mr. Caulfield.”


	8. Chapter 8

Rubbing her forehead, Sara inhaled the smell of coffee and sunk a little further into her chair at Gideon’s. Her migraine was more due to sleep deprivation than caffeine withdrawal, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. Nothing had happened last night, but after dropping Leonard off, Sara had returned home and spent most of the night awake. She’d dug through her closet and grabbed a few things she’d thought she’d packed away for good. Metal was pressing against her wrists and ankles, and the small of her back, a thin wire was around her wrist, disguised as a bracelet, but she knew better. Malcolm would know better, too.

A creak as someone took the seat across from her, and Sara opened her eyes, unsurprised to see Gideon in place, a cup of tea and saucer in front of her.

“Good morning,” Gideon said quietly.

“Hey,” Sara answered, straightening up in her seat. She picked up the coffee and took a sip, meeting Gideon’s eyes over the rim. She’d known the Brit for years and she was still the one Sara felt she knew the least about.

“Merlyn paid a visit last night,” Gideon began.

“I know. He came to see me, too,” Sara interrupted.

Gideon’s eyes widened and her knuckles went white around the teacup. “Are you-did he-”

“I’m fine,” Sara assured her. “He was all talk last night, and Leonard was there to scare him off.”

“Mr. Caulfield has been spending quite a bit of time at your bar,” Gideon observed.

“Lisa’s been working there.”

“And I’m sure it’s only concern for his sister that draws him.”

Sara’s smile was faint, but there, and Gideon smiled in return.

“God knows I don’t want details, but I hope you’re careful with him. He’s hiding something,” Gideon murmured, her eyes drifting over to Lisa. “They both are.”

“Like everyone in this town is forthright,” Sara added, sipping her coffee and raising her brows.

“Fair enough.” Gideon took in a breath. “I didn’t want to, but you know Rip is out there alone at night, and I can’t...I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I get it. Really. Don’t worry.”

“I do worry. I want them gone.”

“I know.” Sara put her cup down with a sigh. “But I’m wondering if I should just bite the bullet and start paying them. It’s probably not any more than what I’m paying for Cisco to keep fixing my truck or to replace the glass in my window.”

Gideon’s mouth twisted, but she didn’t speak.

“What?” Sara pressed.

“It would be hypocritical of me to suggest it, but I don’t think you should pay.”

Sara’s smile was small and felt more than a little bitter. “Why not? I’m the last one in the whole town.”

“That’s exactly why you can’t,” Gideon urged. “You know Cisco won’t charge you for anything, and the whole town will pitch in to pay for any damages, but they can’t win.”

“Every time I don’t pay, Malcolm gets more and more pissed. He’s hit my car or bar more than seven times this month,” Sara said, lowering her voice as Lisa walked past. She waited until Lisa was engaged in conversation with Martin’s table before continuing. “I know for a fact his temper isn’t significant. I don’t care if he comes after me, but that’s the problem. He knows that. So he’s going to go after someone I care about. I can’t have that.”

“I’m willing to take that risk. At least until we have a better solution.”

“What solution?” Sara asked. “Laws and cops won’t do shit, and there are a lot more League members than you’d think. We can’t take them, not that they’d come at us head on. And you can take the risk, but can Lily?” she asked, naming Martin’s daughter. “What if he goes after Gary? Or Cait?”

Gideon pursed her lips, staring at her tea. “Tell me honestly, will the danger be gone if we all pay?”

Sara sighed. “No. But it’ll be less.”

“That’s still a risk.”

“A better one.”

Gideon dropped her gaze again, a small sigh escaping. “I’m sorry.”

Sara scoffed, reaching across to cover Gideon’s hand briefly. “No, don’t be sorry. You’re protecting Rip. I get it. I just might have to do the same. Maybe if he’s thought he’s won, he’ll leave.”

Gideon smiled and nodded, but it was obvious she didn’t believe that. Sara didn’t either, but she felt better for it being said.

Scooting out from the booth, Gideon said, “I appreciate you meeting me here. Can I get you something else? On the house?”

Sara waved it off. “No, I’m meeting Leonard for coffee next.”

“Back to back dates, should I be jealous?” Gideon asked archly.

“No one could ever replace you,” Sara said, smiling as they both hid their fears under sarcasm and stoicism, reminding her again why she enjoyed Gideon so much.

“Well, you need to eat something at least. I’ll get you a piece of Ray’s breakfast casserole. You won’t get rid of that headache on caffeine alone.”

“How’d you know I-”

“Please,” Gideon interrupted gently. “I know you, Ms. Lance.”

“Thank you.”

“It is I who should be thanking you,” Gideon said, teasing vanishing for a moment.

By the time Sara had finished Ray’s classic, Leonard was coming into the diner from the street, the cold having put some color into his cheeks. She also noticed that his jacket was soaked.

“What happened?” she asked, leaning against the booth.

“Cisco didn’t clean off the roof of his garage, and I paid the price,” he said. “Do you mind if I change?”

Eyeing the diner, which was busier than usual, Sara hesitated. “Would it be okay if I came with you?”

Most would probably take that as a come on. Leonard’s expression didn’t waver in the slightest. “Sure.”

Leaving a tip beneath her cup, Sara followed Leonard up the stairs to his room. She’d stayed in the one next door when she first moved to Wave Rider Run, all those years ago.

Shutting the door behind her, Sara leaned against it for a moment. Leonard grabbed a shirt out of the dresser and took off his jacket, hanging it over the hook on the door.

“Coffee should be ready if you need some,” he said, going into the bathroom and closing the door most of the way. “Should be a bottle of whiskey under the sink if Lisa hasn’t found it yet.”

Sara pushed away from the door, considering the alcohol, then decided, “I’m fine with coffee. Coffee for you?” She grabbed his coat and hung it by the heater, where it would dry off a bit faster.

“Please,” he called from the bathroom.

She looked up on instinct at hearing his voice, catching a small part of his reflection in the mirror as he changed his shirt. The lean frame wasn’t a surprise - her fingers had mapped out a good portion of those abs the night before. Tearing her gaze away, she rummaged in the cabinets, finding a couple of coffee mugs and pouring out the drink. She took the seat facing away from the bathroom to keep her from temptation, and took a sip of the hot coffee, planning on being up all night again.

Leonard came out a moment later, taking the seat opposite her as he rolled up his sleeves. “Morning,” he said as he picked up his coffee.

Sara managed a small smile at that, some of the tension vanishing. She’d been worried that maybe Leonard wouldn’t want anything to do with her, considering what he’d seen and partially heard the night before. But that didn’t seem to be the case. “Hi.”

“Did you meet with Gideon?”

“Yeah, she wanted to tell me that Malcolm had gotten her to pay up. But I knew that already.” She took a breath. “And so do you. Look, about last night-”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Sara,” he said quietly. “It’s not my business.”

“I know,” Sara answered, running her finger over the rim of her cup and following it with her eyes. “But...is it okay if I tell you anyway?”

He waved at her to continue, sipping his drink.

“I grew up in Star City,” she started, having thought about what she’d say if Leonard gave her the chance all night. “My parents got divorced when I was young, and I grew up with my dad and sister, Laurel. We fought a lot, but I loved them.” She cleared her throat, unable to get through it without her voice cracking, even after all these years. “They were coming to pick me up from college, and there was an accident. They both died.”

Leonard remained silent, no platitudes interrupted her story like they usually did. He merely watched her as she spoke, eyes intent.

“I, um, went a little crazy after that. Dropped out of school. Got into trouble. I got picked up by the cops a few times, but they let me get off easy, since my dad had been one of them.” She stared at her mug. “Malcolm Merlyn approached me after a few weeks in jail. He said he wanted to help. At first, it was like a counseling session. Kids like me all hanging out at his place. I was so angry, but there were others who were worse. Drugs. Alcohol. But he said it was safer with him than alone. He got booze and drugs, and when we vandalized something, he’d bail us out. He called us his League, and gave us a place to sleep. I thought...I knew it was too good to be true, that there was some catch, but I didn’t leave.”

She took a breath. “It started out small. Merlyn would mention a place we could mess up, or a person who’d been harassing him and we’d rough them up a bit. They were all low lifes. Criminals, dealers, thugs, pimps. People no one would feel bad about hitting. But then it started being politicians. Lawyers. Cops. The places weren’t shitholes, but people’s houses. A school. A business. I started asking questions, but he’d remind me what he’d given me, where I’d be without him.”

The coffee in her cup trembled, so she put it on the table and her hands in her lap. “I was so angry at everyone. I liked hurting people, especially if they were bad people. I was good at it,” she said, without any of the pride she’d once had in her talents. “The best. So when he wanted someone to die, he came to me first. I said no. He asked again. I said no again. Then he ordered me to do it. I walked away. He told me I’d regret it, but I left.”

“It was a few months later. I was on parole and had given the cops everything I had on the League. I know they took the house and arrested a few of them, but they didn’t get Merlyn. I didn’t think he’d...I didn’t think. He came to my new place, said some shit about getting even, then shot me three times.”

Leonard moved for the first time, placing his mug on the table and sitting back in his chair. He still didn’t speak.

“I was in a coma for three months. The day I got released, I got into my car and left. I was heading to Ivy Town, but took a wrong turn and ended up here. I didn’t leave. Merlyn found me a year ago, and has been harassing the people here since then.”

She looked up, seeing that Leonard had his eyes on her, his expression still calm. She forced a tight smile. “I should have told you before, because now he’s seen you with me, and he might-” she broke off. “He might do something worse than slash my tires.”

Sara never should have let their little flirtation get so far. Merlyn was why she barely had employees, why she lived alone, why she kept to herself as much as she could without going insane. The distance kept Merlyn from focusing on anyone in particular, but now… “I’m sorry. I know this is much more than you’d probably ever want to sign up for. I should have told you before now.”

He was still quiet, but he lifted his coffee to his mouth and took a sip. Sara swallowed, the silence uncomfortable.

“If you want to call it quits on this...friendship,” she hedged, “I’d get it. No hard feelings, Lisa won’t lose her job, I wouldn’t-”

“Do you want to call it quits?” he interrupted quietly.

Meeting his eyes, Sara was honest. “I don’t want you to get hurt on account of my bullshit.”

“I appreciate the concern,” he said, lowering his cup, “but if I were to get hurt, rest assured I would place all of the blame squarely on Merlyn’s shoulders. And he’d have to put up one hell of a fight to hurt me.”

Sara didn’t doubt it, but she also knew that the League were complete assholes. They never came at you in the way you were expecting. “Len-”

“Lance,” he countered.

She scoffed, shaking her head at him. “It’s dangerous. I’m not worth that.”

“I disagree.”

Oddly, those very nice words weren’t delivered in a flirtatious tone or as some sort of line. It was a statement, tinted with just the slightest bit of wonder, as if he hadn’t realized it before saying it. It was very convincing, and despite her better judgment, Sara found herself leaning in just a bit, wanting to believe him.

He started to smile, but then they both jumped slightly when his phone vibrated on the counter. Leonard got up with a sigh and answered the call after glancing at the screen.

“Yes, Cisco?”

Sara could hear Cisco’s voice even from her seat, and smiled.

_ “Hey, man! I’ve got great news and less than great news.” _

Leonard leaned against the counter, arching his brow at Sara as he answered, “If either of them are about your date with my sister, I’d rather not know.”

_ “Oh, you know about that? I mean, it’s just a movie, it’s no big deal. Did she say something?” _

“The point, Cisco?”

_ “Right. Um, so the dude in Amnesty Bay, I got hold of him and he’s got a ‘65 ‘Cuda carburetor for cheap. Half of what the other ones are going for.” _

Sara raised her brows at Leonard with a smile. That was good news. At least, it was good for him. Part of her stomach dropped slightly, but she hid it. They both knew this was only temporary, so there was no reason for disappointment, right?

_ “But, you’ll have to go get it yourself. In the next couple of days, ‘cause we’ve got another storm front coming along. It’s just under a day’s drive there, depending on the weather.” _

Leonard looked down. “Peachy.”

_ “I know you don’t have wheels, but maybe you can convince someone to let you borrow theirs? I would offer, but Wells has got me up here everyday and I can’t make that hike on foot.” _

“I’ll figure it out,” Leonard answered, turning away from Sara.

_ “What about Sara? You two seemed pretty up close and comfortable last night-” _

“Goodbye, Cisco,” Leonard said sharply.

_ “-just saying, she might lend you her wheels for a spin-” _

Leonard hung up on Cisco, not turning back towards Sara for a moment. She managed to get her expression under control, so it was only a small smile when he finally looked back.

“Cisco doesn’t quite understand subtleties,” he said.

“Cisco also doesn’t quite understand quiet,” Sara returned. “And yes, you can take my truck.”

“Really?” Leonard asked.

“You’ve spent enough time fixing it in the past couple weeks to have more than earned it,” she said. It bothered her how easily she could offer it to him. That truck was important to her; that was part of the reason Malcolm was fixated on it.

“Would you,” Leonard began and almost hesitated, except Leonard didn’t really hesitate all that much, “want to go with me?”

“Really?” Sara echoed.

“I could use the company,” he said, looking at her through his lashes. “And maybe it’ll do you some good to have distance from Malcolm for a couple of days.”

If she were completely honest, it sounded amazing. A break from the League and the bar, and some quiet time with the increasingly fascinating Leonard Caulfield? With Lisa on the payroll, she could conceivably take a couple days off for the first time in years. She ran it through in her head.

“I could leave the day after tomorrow,” she said. “Lisa’s got her date tonight, and Charlie’s got her usual  _ Christmas Story _ showing the next night.”

“I can wait,” Leonard answered.

“Great.” She stood, looking at her phone. “I should get back to the bar. I’ve got a few things to do if I’m taking some time.”

“Of course.” He walked her to the door, his hand on the handle to open it for her, but not doing so just yet.

Looking up at him, she wasn’t surprised at how close he was. He closed the distance between them slowly, ramping up the anticipation even though they both knew what was happening.

The kiss was slow, and perhaps meant to be something less intense than what it turned into, but by the time he pulled away, Sara’s back was against the door, Leonard’s knee between hers, and they were both embarrassingly short of breath.

“I’ll see you around,” she said quietly.

“Absolutely.”

He opened the door and Sara slipped out before they got caught up again.

And she’d just agreed to two days alone with him?

She might not survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra fun language in this chapter. Not entirely my fault.
> 
> Lisa and Cisco's date.

Lisa couldn’t help her smile as she watched John McClane snarl into the walkie talkie, _“Glass? Who gives a shit about glass? Who the fuck is this?”_

The idiot police officer on the screen looked offended, and Lisa thought it was hilarious every time. _“This is Deputy Chief of Police, Dwayne T. Robinson, and I am in charge of this situation.”_

_“Oh, you're in charge? Well, I got some bad news for you, Dwayne, from up here it doesn't look like you're in charge of jack shit.”_

_“You listen to me, you little asshole, I'm-”_

_“Asshole? I'm not the one who just got butt-fucked on national TV, Dwayne. Now, you listen to me, jerk-off, if you're not a part of the solution, you're a part of the problem. Quit being a part of the fucking problem and put the other guy back on!”_

Lisa’s grin was wide now, watching Al get the walkie back and continue with the real parts of the plan.

She and Leonard had watched this movie every Christmas for years, until he started spending some holidays in prison or on jobs. Then she’d watched it on her own, despite Lenny’s growing argument that _Die Hard_ wasn’t really a Christmas movie.

Cisco chuckled from the seat next to her, the popcorn on his seat, tucked between his leg and the armrest, so she wouldn’t have to reach into his lap to get any. She wasn’t certain if it had been intentional, but she appreciated the gesture.

Of course, as the movie progressed, Lisa was noticing some other things, too.

Cisco had met her outside the theater, with the tickets already purchased, so there was none of that awkward haggling over who would pay. He had a coupon for free popcorn, and Charlie had a BYOB rule in order so she wouldn’t have to stock them. Cisco had pulled a couple of cans of soda out of his coat pocket once they found their seats, and Lisa had brought her flask. He’d held the doors for her, and let her choose where to sit, and then...nothing.

Despite a stretch twenty minutes into the movie, no arm over her shoulders.

Despite the popcorn being in neutral territory, no “accidental” brushing of hands.

Despite her hand resting on the armrest between them, no attempt to take it.

Part of her, the part that sounded like Lenny, pointed out this is exactly what she’d pushed for when she first met Cisco. But now they were on a date, which they both agreed to, so why was he treating it like two friends who just happened to be hanging out? He was obviously interested, because Lisa had never met a more open face in her life and he was not subtle. So why…?

She sighed internally, realizing her own hypocrisy and still finding it irritating. She’d made it clear to him that she wasn’t into guys making a girl feel obligated or pressured. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want him to make zero moves once she’d agreed. So, it was up to her then? Fine.

The next time Cisco reached into the popcorn, Lisa pulled the accidental contact move as she reached for some at the same time. Cisco jumped, spilling some of the popcorn onto the ground, and drawing the attention of some of their neighbors as he cursed and righted the bucket. He looked over at her with a sheepish smile and color high in his cheeks. Then he put the popcorn bucket on the ground between them.

Lisa turned back to the movie with a huff of frustration.

Slowly, like heating up the water around an ignorant frog, she started to lean towards him, their shoulders brushing, then touching. Just as she was going to rest her head on his shoulder, Cisco excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, he was sitting up very straight against the opposite of his seat.

...dammit.

Giving up for the moment, Lisa resigned herself to watching McClane rescue his wife and drop Gruber off the top of Nakatomi plaza. When the lights came on, Cisco grinned over at her.

“Hans Gruber is the best action movie villain, period. He’s the best.”

Lisa arched a brow. “He's a seven, at best.”

“What?” Cisco said, the smile slipping off his face. “Did we just watch the same movie?”

Lisa got to her feet and arched her brow. “Yes. Gruber’s plan is perfect at first. He’s smooth, he’s calm, he misdirects the cops, it’s flawless.” It reminded her a lot of how Leonard planned his jobs.

“Exactly, so-”

“But then he gets emotionally compromised,” she finished.

Cisco’s response was almost too high for dogs. Lisa turned away and started out of the aisle and onto the street. They hadn’t discussed doing anything after the movie, and Lisa had a morning shift at the diner. Cisco’s footsteps sounded behind her as he fell into step next to her.

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said, his voice still a bit too high. “ _Emotionally compromised_?”

“He let vengeance get in the way of his plan.”

“McClane messed up the plan!” Cisco argued.

“Then he should have had a backup.” She started listing off the rules Leonard touted on her fingers. “Make a plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan. Basic heist rules. Always have a plan B. And C.”

Cisco gaped at her. “Look, you’re new here, but I’m the movie guy, okay? I have seen this movie a dozen times-”

“So it just takes you 12 times to pick up on the obvious?” she asked archly, crossing the street and taking the gap between Gary’s store and the gas station to get back to Gideon’s faster.

He opened his mouth to respond, then blinked. “Are we still talking about the movie?”

Lisa rolled her eyes and continued forward, the lights from the street not quite reaching this little alley.

Cisco put his hand on her arm, “Lisa, hang on a sec. Wait, please.”

She crossed her arms and turned, and Cisco let go of her arm, that anxious puppy dog look in place.

“I’m sorry. I thought that since you agreed to the movie, you were okay hanging out, but I shouldn’t have kept bugging you after you told me no the first time.” He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I won’t take it personally, and I’m a chill guy, so I won’t make it awkward for you or Leonard-”

“Wait, what?” Lisa asked, dropping her arms.

He stared at her for a moment. “Uh, your hints to leave you alone? Isn’t that what we’re talking about?”

“No.”

“Oh. Right. So…” He shrugged faintly. “...what are we talking about, then?”

She debated just saying _Die Hard_ , but looked at Cisco’s obviously oblivious face, and decided she had given him enough mixed signals. This might come back to bite her, but she was a little exhausted holding up unnecessary walls, at least with Cisco.

“We’re talking about the fact that I agreed to go on a date with you, and you haven’t tried to make a move yet.”

He laughed incredulously, his tongue darting out nervously. “I figured if I made a move, you’d break my hand.”

“Cisco,” she said quietly. “Look at my stupid hat.”

His eyes darted up with a small grin at the same hat she’d been wearing since he’d given it to her.

“Do you think I’d still be wearing this if I wasn’t into you?”

“I thought it was some kind of power move,” he admitted.

“And you still kept trying?” she asked, raising her brow.

“I’m a fan of the underdog.”

“Of course you are.” She smiled, and it didn’t taste like sarcasm.

Hesitantly, in case she really did try to break his hand, Cisco reached up, and let his thumb run over her cheek before he tucked some of her curls behind her ear. “I’ve never met anyone like you,” he said quietly, “and I clearly have no game at all. Sorry I keep screwing it up.”

Lisa cut him a break and stepped a little closer, glad she opted for her lower heels, which put them on a more even footing. “In fairness, I’ve never met anyone like you either, so I don’t know what to expect. And your game’s not so bad.”

He leaned a little nearer without moving his feet. “If I kiss you, are you going to sic your brother on me?”

“Depends on how bad the kiss is.”

“That’s some hella motivation,” he laughed nervously.

“Cisco.”

“Ye-”

Grabbing the edges of his jacket, Lisa pressed her lips to Cisco’s. He was frozen for only a moment before his arms went around her waist, never wandering anywhere else, even as the kiss lingered, traces of popcorn and cola mixing with the smell of mechanic’s grease. His kiss was sweet and hesitant, and so unlike any first kiss Lisa had before.

He pulled away first, dropping another brief kiss on her lips before releasing her. Lisa locked her embarrassingly weak knees, and tried not to look as nonplussed as she felt.

“Am I safe from your brother?” he asked, his voice a little quieter and a little lower.

“For now,” Lisa admitted. “But if you keep bringing him up on our dates, we’ll have a problem.”

Cisco chuckled and gestured to the street. “We should get going. You’ve got the early shift tomorrow.”

“Will I see you there?” Lisa asked, keeping her eyes on the street.

“I never miss breakfast,” he promised.

As they stepped into the lights of the street, Cisco reached between them, and wrapped his hand around hers. They got to Gideon’s place, out of sight of the diner, but still on the main street.

“Thanks for a very nice date,” Lisa said.

“Thanks for a very nice everything else,” Cisco responded, still smiling.

“I’ll see you in the morning, then.” She glanced at the door and back again. “Do you...would you want to get lunch tomorrow?”

His smile was star-bright. “I love lunch.”

“Okay,” she smiled, the cynical part of her calling her stupid and childish, and a much quieter part of her amazed that there were still guys like Cisco out in the world. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Lisa,” he said, squeezing her hand tightly before letting go.

Lisa walked to the door, then looked back to see Cisco a few steps down the sidewalk, looking back at her. He laughed and she rolled her eyes, pushing her way inside, but not entirely able to hide her smile. She bit her lip as the door closed behind her, pausing to take a breath.

“Evening, Ms. Caulfield.”

Lisa didn’t jump, but it was only because she’d spent her whole childhood learning how not to look afraid, even if she was terrified. “Hi, Gideon.”

“Did you enjoy the movie with Mr. Ramon?” she asked, organizing something behind the desk.

“How did you know about that?” Lisa asked.

Gideon looked up and smiled. “I know most things that happen in this town. And Mr. Ramon has a very large mouth.”

Even at such a stupid reference, Lisa felt her cheeks heating up slightly at the mention of Cisco’s mouth. Gideon pretended not to notice.

“Do you know if my brother’s back?”

“He is, yes.”

“Thanks. Goodnight, Gideon.”

“Goodnight, Ms. Caulfield.”

Lisa went upstairs, letting her steps grow lighter the closer they got to the second floor. She went towards her door, her hand on the knob when-

“How was the date?” Leonard asked, draping himself against the doorframe as he eyed her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes towards him. “Fine. How was your coffee with Sara?”

He arched a brow.

“Small towns,” Lisa explained, mirroring his pose against her door. “And the resident reclusive bartender going out with the popular new mechanic is hot gossip.”

“Fine.” He jerked his head towards his room. “Come on, we’ve gotta talk.”

Glancing at her phone, Lisa supposed she could spare a few minutes. She was used to working on little sleep, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it.

Closing the door behind her, Lisa looked around Leonard’s room enviously. She knew he was tidier than she was, but Leonard’s places always felt much homier. It was warmer or brighter or something.

“I’ve gotta go out of town for a few days. I can get the piece for the car, but it’s a hike up to Amnesty Bay,” he said, without preamble. “I’m leaving the day after tomorrow, and won’t be back until Friday.”

“Day before Christmas Eve?”

He nodded.

“How are you getting there?” Lisa asked.

Leonard very conveniently looked at a mug on the counter and put it back in the cupboard as he said, “Sara’s driving me.”

“Weekend getaway already?” Lisa asked, only a trace of bitterness in her voice. “Moving fast, aren’t we?”

“When I want dating advice, I won’t go to the girl dating the boyband reject.”

Lisa’s cheeks flushed slightly, but she didn’t deny it. “So what’re your lists of rules for when you’re gone that I’ll ignore entirely?” she asked, taking a seat on his bed.

He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “Avoid the League.”

“No shit,” Lisa snorted.

“I mean it, sis. Mick called today.”

With a frown, Lisa sat up a bit. “About what?”

Leonard looked at his phone, resting next to him on the counter. “When we got here, I filled him in. We were supposed to meet with some of his contacts in Ivy Town to get settled in. He was looking for jobs for us here.”

Lisa knew damn well that “jobs” were very different than the work they were doing now.

Leonard continued, his voice carefully empty. “He had some connections, who put him in touch with Merlyn. He’s looking for muscle willing to do some roughing up in exchange for a...not insignificant amount of cash.”

People didn’t pay well for just roughing up. “Sara?”

Leonard shrugged. “I don’t know. I told him no.”

“Why?” Lisa asked. That had been their plan here, right? Get in touch with the local power, make some cash, lay low, and get out. They were criminals and thieves and ran with gangs. Even if the thought of it made her a little sick, that’s who they were. Who’d they always be, even if this little stopover gave them a little glimpse into what could have been. But that past always caught up with people; just look at Lewis.

Leonard looked directly at her, and Lisa was shaken to see that he looked unsure. The expression was gone almost immediately, and his eyes slid towards the window. “If the carburetor doesn’t work or is the wrong model, we might need to stay longer. Can’t risk what we’ve got. And we’ve got enough cash to get back, we don’t need to take the job.”

Enough cash? From the man who claimed that all he did was love money and hate working?

“But if Sara is with me,” he continued, “you and Charlie are going to be at the bar. Be on guard. Keep your knuckles with you. Try not to be alone much.”

“I will,” Lisa said.

“Good. Then get to sleep. I know you’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

Lisa stood and started going towards the door before he stopped her once more.

“Did you have fun?” Leonard called after her as she opened the door.

She smiled, and looked back at him. “I did.”

Leonard nodded, a faint smile on his lips. “Night, trainwreck.”

“Goodnight, jerk.”

* * *

Lisa glanced towards the door for the sixth time in five minutes, and Zari, who had just gotten there to start taking over for the lunch shift sighed.

“Rough morning?” she asked, her own voice a little tired.

“No,” Lisa said, picking up plates with a little more vehemence than was necessary.

She’d been working since six this morning, and had made her way through the usual morning rush - Charlie with her black coffee and bagel, Martin with his cup of coffee (three creams), bagel, and two eggs, over hard, John with his full English spread - then prepped for the lunchtime, cleaned every table four times, even helped Ray clean the fryer, and still, no sign of Cisco.

“You sure?” Zari asked, watching Lisa nearly crack a mug as she put it on the counter.

“Yup.”

“Good, ‘cause I can’t handle any more shit today. Did you hear-”

John held up his hand to signal for the check and Lisa escaped the conversation, making sure not to get within range for Zari to try again.

As soon as her shift was up, Lisa threw on her coat - the stupid hat in her pocket - and started off towards Cisco’s house. If he thought he could stand her up after being nice, and sweet, and kind, and making her believe in decent human beings again, he had a damn thing coming.

He thought she’d break his hand? She’d destroy his entire life if it turned out he’d been playing her.

Lisa kept her eyes on the sidewalk, not making eye contact with the others who were outside. She didn’t want to have a polite conversation, she wanted to get to Cisco’s house and ask him who the fuck he-

She got to Cisco’s house and drew up short.

The garage was gone. Burnt to ashes. Lenny’s car was still parked along the sidewalk, but the tires were slashed and the windshield smashed in. Cisco’s car was in the same shape, though the doors were dented, too.

Her brother was there, digging through the remnants of the garage with Rip, Nate, and Gary. Leonard stopped when he saw her, his expression more closed off than usual. Saying something to the others, he started over to her, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I was gonna meet you after your shift,” he started off.

“Cisco?” she asked, not recognizing the sound of her voice. She didn’t sound like that. She’d never sounded like that.

“He’s inside. The doc is with him. He was unconscious when I found him.” Leonard’s voice was detached in the way that he got when he talked about his own hurts, or Mick’s. Or hers.

“You found him?”

“He was between the garage and the house when I got here.”

He'd found him? That meant he was out there all night? Alone? Hurt? Bile rose up in Lisa's throat and she swallowed to clear it, trying to find her composure and falling short. “Is he...?”

“Doc says he’ll be fine. He woke up a bit ago.”

Lisa swallowed and looked around. There were a lot of footprints, and others might blame the smell of gasoline on a mechanic’s shop, but it was too much. She spotted a pile of items off to the side, where Rip was scowling over them, and noticed a glass bottle with a rag shoved into it. “The League,” she said. It wasn't a question.

Leonard nodded once, his hand straying to the disguised pocket she knew held his knife.

“Why Cisco?”

Leonard’s eyes slid away from her. “I imagine because Cisco has been repairing Sara’s truck.”

Lisa’s jaw clenched, and she looked around, almost hoping to find a black coat wearing sonofabitch, because the knife in her own coat was itching to do some damage. “I’m glad you turned down the job,” she hissed beneath her breath.

“Me too,” Leonard admitted.

Lisa looked towards the door of Cisco’s house, then hesitated. “I should...”

“He’d want to see you,” he said quietly.

Lisa chewed her lip before slowly making her way up the short stone steps to the front door. She was about to knock, when she noticed the door was cracked open and heard voices from inside.

“...lay down before I have Nate tie you down,” Caitlin Snow, the resident doctor, was ordering.

“I’m fine,” Cisco argued. Their voices were coming from upstairs, so Lisa sidestepped the neat rows of shoes and went up the narrow wooden stairs towards the second floor.

“You have a concussion, you moron,” the doctor snapped. “You’re lucky it was warmer last night and I’m not cutting off your frostbitten toes. I swear, if you take one more step, I’ll sedate you.”

“I need my phone, Cait.”

“It’s there. They broke it.”

“Motherfuckers!”

Their voices were coming from the door on the left, also partially open. Lisa edged a little closer, unsure if she should knock or announce herself or-

“Cisco!”

“I have a date!” he shouted back, and wrenched open the door as Lisa helped up her hand to knock.

Cisco froze. “Lisa? I am so sorry, I didn’t stand you up, I-”

Lisa didn’t hear the rest of his apology. One eye was swollen shut and his lip was puffed up. There was a dark bruise on his arm and his knuckles looked mottled. There was a bandage near his hairline, covering what she assumed was a cut, but she could see the edges of it and the bruising around it. Beneath his short-sleeve shirt, she saw more bandages along his arms. The ridges beneath the shirt whispered there were more beneath.

Every bit of anger and embarrassment siphoned out of her, and she swallowed hard before managing to say, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” He waved his hand, and his whole body seemed to sway a little. “This is nothing.”

“For starters, it’s a concussion,” Caitlin said from behind him, leaning against his door frame. “Cracked ribs, sprained shoulder-”

“I’m fine,” Cisco repeated. “No big.”

“Maybe you’ll have better luck than me trying to get him to sit still,” Caitlin said, smiling tightly at Lisa. Lisa didn’t smile back, but the doctor seemed to understand. “I’ve gotta meet Harry and let him know what happened. If I get called back here because you did something stupid, I’ll be angry.” She left down the stairs, another quiet look exchanged with Lisa.

“I’m really fine,” he said, his smile looking painful. “You don’t have to hang out here with me, I’m sure you’re busy.”

Lisa remembered getting bruises like that, but more often, she remembered waking up to find Lenny covered with them. They never talked about it, and she understood that, but she’d still go out of her way to help. The best way was rest and distraction. Lenny was always terrible at being inactive, but she could usually get him to sit still long enough for a movie.

“Do you like hot chocolate?” she asked.

Cisco’s smile was crooked, but still sweet. “I love it.”

“Why don’t you pick a movie?” Lisa said, shrugging out of her coat.

“You really don’t have to stay,” he said quietly, dropping his eyes. “I didn't want you to see me like..." Cisco forced out a laugh, but it sounded false and something in Lisa's chest twisted. "This is definitely not what I had in mind for our second date.”

“I know. But I...want to.”

Cisco smiled and Lisa smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard talks down Sara.  
> John chats up Leonard.

Leonard’s hands were aching, but he kept working, sifting through the remnants of the garage for anything worthwhile. A lot of the tools were salvageable, but the tubing and tape were a lost cause. Making a list in his head about what needed to be replaced, he was distracted as a yellow pickup truck pulled up to the corner.

In the middle of helping Nate lift off what was left of the roof, Leonard couldn’t greet Sara as she got out of the truck, but he saw her just fine. He saw the expression on her face as she looked at the disaster and the guilt that flashed through her eyes. She went into the house before he and Nate finished, so Leonard waited, drifting closer to her truck.

Sara marched straight for the truck when she came out of Cisco’s house, her mouth a thin line.

“Lance,” Leonard said quietly. He caught her shoulder when she made the attempt to walk past him. “Sara.”

“Merlyn’s going to pay for this.”

Rip’s head snapped up from where he was working and he very pointedly walked away from their conversation, towards the back of the lot. Gary was openly staring until Nate called him over to help.

Leonard tugged Sara around to the driver’s side of her truck, some barrier between them and the others. Once they were out of sight, Leonard stopped and really looked at Sara. Her eyes were wet, but there weren’t any tears spilling over.

“This isn’t your fault,” he said immediately.

“Of course it is,” she hissed at him. “Merlyn’s going after my friends. He’s not going to stop.”

Leonard stared at her, unsure what to say. She was right. Merlyn wasn’t going to stop unless someone stopped him somehow.

“I have to finish this,” Sara shook her head. “I’ll go to Merlyn and-”

“And let him try to kill you again?” Leonard interrupted.

“He won’t have a reason to stay if he does.”

“You aren’t serious,” he said, knowing that she was. His hand slid from her shoulder to her elbow and he took a small step closer.

“It’s what he wants.”

“With you gone, there’s no guarantee he’ll stop. Just means there’s one less person to keep him in line.”

“I have to,” Sara insisted.

“Don’t,” he said. “He’s made his point. We’ve got time now. We’ll find something else.”

“This has nothing to do with you,” Sara said, pulling back from him.

She was right again. It didn’t. Sure, the League was inconvenient, but they were here for Sara. Not him. Not Lisa. Hell, he’d seen and done worse in Central City. He’d been the Merlyn for some people. They’d mostly deserved it, of course, but he’d been the muscle and the security. And Merlyn wouldn’t have any reason to go after Leonard now unless he got involved. The plan was to lay low, and go back when it was safe. That was the plan. Standing up to Merlyn went against that.

And not standing up to him went against a lot of other things.

It wasn’t just about Sara, standing there alone against her beat-up pickup truck, while the rest of the town let her take the fall. It wasn’t just Cisco’s bloodied face and the worry Leonard hadn’t realized he’d felt for the guy. It wasn’t just for the smile on Lisa’s face last night. It wasn’t just about the poised Gideon looking so guilty when she wanted to talk to Sara. It wasn’t just one of them. It was all of them, and more.

“We’ll find another way,” Leonard said, taking a very obvious step closer to her. “We’ll get out of town tomorrow, early. We’ll make a plan on the way there, and be ready when we get back.”

“Len-”

“He hit my car, too,” Leonard pointed out, honestly still irritated by that, but at least each crack in his windshield and cut into his tires were one less delivered to Cisco.

Sara scoffed, wiping her eyes as she gave a half-hearted laugh. “How dare they.”

“Messed with the wrong mechanic,” Leonard said.

She looked down at her keys, then nodded. “I won’t go after him,” she said. “But if they come into the bar today, all bets are off.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be around afterward. I have to go fix the lights at the church.”

Sara smiled again, the guilt and anger still there, but better hidden. “Have you met John yet?”

“Just in passing.”

“Oh, you’ll get along great,” she said, her smile suggesting otherwise.

Leonard stepped back as Sara got into her truck. She rolled down the window, and he leaned against it for a moment.

“I know none of this was in the plan when we started being...friends,” Sara started, her eyes on her steering wheel. “But I am really glad you ended up here.”

None of this was in the plan. It explicitly went against his plan. He should have walked away. He should still walk away.

“Me too,” Leonard said.

Sara smiled up at him, then started to lean towards him Then Nate shouted something at Rip, and she stopped, biting her lip. “So, I'll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” he repeated. Then, against his plan and his better judgment, he ducked into the window and pressed a kiss against her surprised mouth.

She bit her lip and smiled as he pulled away. Starting her truck, she shook her head. “You keep surprising me, Caulfield.”

Leonard stepped back as she pulled away from the curb, his unintentional smile dropping off his face as she was out of sight.

“Caulfield keeps surprising me, too,” he muttered.

* * *

Leonard knocked on the doors of the single church in town. It was some weird amalgamation of the deep South, Gothic architecture, and a horror movie. An off-white, single-story building, with a tall steeple in the front. The roof and front double doors were black, with narrow slashes for windows, and only a single, circular glass decoration of a cross above the door.

He knocked again after a few moments, then pushed the door open. The church was dark, despite the afternoon sun, a half dozen pews lining either side of the small church. There was no pulpit, just a single step to the lowest stage he’d ever seen.

“Hello?” he called out. “I’m here to fix your lights.”

A single table with a white tablecloth sat on the stage, with a silver goblet, a silver pitcher, and a pair of men’s shoes, attached to legs covered in a pair of black slacks, which led to a white shirt, and a loosened red tie, all covering a lean, blonde man Leonard had seen once or twice at Gideon’s.

“Well,” the man said, lowering his feet from the table and exhaling a cloud of smoke, “you’re in the right place. Welcome to the church.”

“No special name?” Leonard asked, taking off his coat and laying it over the back of a pew.

“That’d be showing favoritism, and this is a...multifunctional religious building,” he said, waving his hand with the cigarette around. “This serves as a church, temple, mosque, nondenominational spiritual location, and monastery for yours truly.”

Carrying his bag up to the front of the church, or whatever, Leonard didn’t climb up onto the stage, but waited as the man stood and sauntered towards the edge.

He put the cigarette back into his mouth and juggled a goblet into his left hand. “John Constantine.” He shook his hand.

“Leonard Caulfield.”

“Ah,” John spoke around his cigarette, “the new mechanic who’s been showing our bartender a good time. And is it your sister Ramon has become so enamored with?”

“Lisa.”

John grinned and nodded, “Thought so. Heard a lot of interesting things about you, my boy.”

“Have you?” Leonard asked, leaning against the pew.

With a chuckle, John went back to the table and poured wine out of the pitcher and into his goblet before taking a long sip. “Yes, indeed. Heard you’ve been fixing up Lance’s truck. Heard you’re getting yourself into trouble with the League, from how they busted up your car.” He tipped the goblet back and went for another refill before pausing. “Do you want a glass?”

“Isn’t that the sacramental wine?” Leonard asked.

“Oh, don’t worry,” John said, waving his hand. “I haven’t blessed it yet, it’s still just regular, non-sanctified wine.”

Leonard declined as he found the fusebox, but said, “You seem well informed for a man sitting in the dark drinking unholy wine.”

“Oh, sinners break all the rules, including the promises about keeping their mouths shut,” John said, stubbing out his cigarette. “I’ve had a couple little wanna-be-badasses in here, thinking they can get absolution for attacking an unarmed man and harassing a woman with just a few words.”

“Isn’t that how this works?”

“Oh, no,” John laughed. “Not in the slightest. Just saying the words is shit. You have to believe it, to want to change. But half these punks have a direct ticket down to Hell, no passing go, no collecting their $200.”

“Don’t suppose you can give me names,” Leonard said, his eyes on the wiring.

“Malcolm fucking Merlyn is the one you want to go after, with my thanks and encouragement,” John said without hesitating.

“Figured that one on my own,” Leonard said, grabbing an extra fuse from his bag. He replaced it and checked the others.

John chuckled, putting his goblet down on the table - altar? “I do have his address.”

“So do I,” Leonard admitted.

Leonard reset the fuses and switched it back on, the church suddenly illuminated by the lights along the ceiling.

“And on the first day, God created light,” John said, looking up at the ceiling.

Leonard smiled faintly, packing up his things. “Everything else looks good. So I’ll just-”

“So what are you waiting for?” John asked, his arms crossed.

“Excuse me?” Leonard zipped up his bag, not turning around.

“You have his address. You seem to know your way around a fight or two, if those scars on your hands mean anything. Why haven’t you done anything?”

Leonard stared at his bag for a moment, then turned to face John. “Are you encouraging violence? Isn’t that against your whole job description?”

“Have you read the Old Testament, mate?” John laughed. “Fire and brimstone, floods and plagues, it’s one act of violence after another.”

“So I should follow int heir footsteps? I thought the New Testament was all about forgiveness,” Leonard said archly.

“What I’m saying is…” John trailed off. “Are you a religious man? I’m getting a lapsed Catholic kind of aura off of you.”

Leonard admitted the truth with a nod and faint shrug.

“The self-hatred is usually a big hint,” John said. “Then, if you’ll allow me to wax theological for a moment?”

Intrigued, and morbidly curious, Leonard took a seat in the pew.

“Religion is complicated, to say the least. All contradictory beliefs that really don’t matter, or are all the same thing just under different labels. But most agree that we are made by a higher power.” He paused and waited for Leonard to nod, which he did.

John nodded, “Then, if we were made by a higher power, then we were made exactly right. Some are meant to be good. Some are meant to be there for the good to shine all the brighter. And some are meant to be there, to make sure the good ones get to live the way they should.”

“Ah,” Leonard said, with a mocking lift to his brow. “So you’re saying I’m one of those last ones? The ones who do the bad things to protect the good people. Where the ends justify the means?”

“I think if you have the ability to help, you have to. In whatever way you’re best able.” John patted his pockets, then sighed and went towards the tan trenchcoat on the back of his chair, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He lit another one up.

Leonard scoffed, “So it’s my destiny to help people by doing something bad? Convenient.”

“Ah, well,” John said with an angry grin, “destiny is a bollocks word for those who want something else to figure out their lives for them. We all fall into the trap of thinking our lives are predetermined, that there’s some big plan for us out there that we have to follow.”

Leonard frowned.

“Trick is, there isn’t. That’s that whole ‘free will’ conundrum. It’s up to you to make your plans and live with the consequences. Just don’t get dragged down by your past and sins to forget what your life should be.”

“And what should it be? Turning to God?” he mocked.

“For some,” John said, unironically. “Or another higher power. It gives them a reason for the pain. The scars. Gives them a reason to keep trying and living.”

Leonard didn’t respond to that.

“For others, their lives should just be the best ones they can make. A life without regrets or excuses.”

“And that’s what you have?” Leonard asked.

“Hell, no,” John said. “But did I help you?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I’ve taken a step in the right direction, and that’s all I can do.” John smiled and exhaled another puff of smoke. “Journey of a thousand miles begins with a step. I just try to make sure they’re all going in the right direction.”

“And my journey leads me towards getting rid of Merlyn by whatever means necessary?” Contempt laced his words because, of course, all he was good for was committing crimes and doing the hard things people shouldn’t have to-

“I think your journey leads you towards protecting people who need it,” John said. “I think that’s something you’ve been doing for a while, if the marks on your sister’s arms mean anything.”

Whatever amusement that was left in Leonard at this conversation vanished immediately, leaving just a pit of cold. He got to his feet, jaw set.

“Relax, mate,” John said. “I’ve seen enough of shit families to know an abusive father when I see one. And with the constant long sleeves, I’m going to assume you got it just as bad.”

Leonard turned his back and threw his bag over his shoulder.

“You know,” John called after him, “the nice thing about a journey is that you don’t have to take it alone.”

Leonard pulled on his jacket, cutting his eyes over at the...at John.

John pointed at Leonard, “But you have to ask for help. From a higher power. From your family. Your friends.” He shrugged. “Or maybe a bartender who’s been alone on the same journey.”

Leonard’s frown smoothed out slightly, but he still went to the door.

John spoke up again as he opened the door, “You know, you and your sister arrived here on the anniversary of Sara Lance’s arrival, a few years back. Almost as if she was leading the way.”

Leonard let the door close a little harder than he probably should have, and started back towards the main street. It took him past Cisco’s house, the area where his garage had been as clean as it could get. Stopping on the sidewalk, Leonard saw Lisa’s silhouette in the window.

She was talking to someone out of his vision, but he knew it was Cisco. He’d stopped in before going to the church, and he’d smelled the hot chocolate. She used to do the same for him when Lewis got carried away. He remembered little, six-year-old Lisa tottering up the stairs, spilling half of it on the floor before she got it to him when his arm had been broken.

She laughed at something Cisco said, and Leonard smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he’d seen her laugh like that. Smiling. Happy.

Leonard pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_ “What?”  _ Mick answered bluntly.

“It’s me.”

_ “Hey, boss. What’s up?” _

“I need some information on Malcolm Merlyn. Anything you can get me that might give me some leverage over him.”

_ “He's bad news, boss. You sure about this?” _

Leonard took a step forward. “I’m sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Sara leave on their road trip.  
> Sara meets some new people.  
> Lisa is a badass.

“Seriously?” Leonard asked her, going through her limited selection of CDs.

Sara grinned, cutting her eyes over at Leonard in the passenger seat. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him, in just one of the blue thermals she liked so much, with his coat folded up and between them on the bench seat. She’d picked him up outside of Gideon’s just before seven in the morning, and they hadn’t talked much beyond her thanking him for the coffee he brought in.

Three hours in and just after their first pitstop for donuts and gas, Leonard had started complaining about the lack of radio options.

“The  _ Tomb Raider  _ soundtrack?” Leonard said, judgmentally.

“Lara Croft is my role model,” she retorted.

“You’ve got big aspirations.” He flipped to the next page, scoffing at her  _ Best of ELO _ , then another page to Frank Sinatra’s  _ Strangers in the Night _ . Pulling that one out, he put it in and turned up the volume slightly.

As Frank’s crooning voice came through the speakers, Sara smiled to herself, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “This was my dad’s favorite album,” she said. It brought back memories of Christmas Eve parties, where her dad would play this on repeat.

Leonard smiled, and listened to a few bars of the music. “Your dad had good taste.”

“He did.”

She drove in comfortable silence for a while, listening to a couple more songs before Leonard slung his arm over the back of the seat. “So why this truck?”

“Why your Barracuda?” she countered, one hand on the wheel as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Fair question. You first.” He turned a little on the seat to look at her, his knee cocked up on the seat between them.

“This was Laurel’s truck, originally. She thought it was so fun to roll up to the courthouse in this truck, then get out in a badass pantsuit, and kick all the other lawyers to the curb.” She smiled faintly, keeping her eyes on the road, and seeing Laurel’s grin in her head. “She said the first step to winning a case was to get your opponent off balance. This truck was her go to move.”

“And the bird necklace?” Leonard asked, tapping the small charm that hung from the rearview mirror.

“It was with her things after the accident. It was supposed to be a Christmas present.” Sara looked up at it, then glanced at Leonard briefly. “I felt weird wearing it, even though it was meant for me, so I keep it in here. It’s a canary. They’re my favorite birds.”

“Partial to crows, myself,” Leonard said.

“You would be.” They fell quiet again, but not uncomfortably so, Sinatra keeping the cab from becoming too silent.

She glanced over to see Leonard still staring at her, and arched a brow. The corner of his mouth tilted up, but it faded as he started to talk.

“My dad is...difficult,” he said quietly. “Always dissatisfied with his life. His kids. He prefers to talk with his fists.”

Sara looked over to see Leonard rolling up his sleeves. Though she’d seen his arms before, and noticed the scars, they’d never really talked about it. What he was saying wasn’t surprising, considering the way he looked out for his sister and how well Lisa could throw a punch.

There were two jagged lines on his left arm that disappeared beneath his sleeve. “This was from a beer bottle I spilled. I was eight.”

Sara shook her head faintly. “Asshole.”

“Understatement,” he laughed, a coarse sound she didn’t like. “We grew up on the edge of town. Miles from anything or anyone. No one could hear us, not that they would have shown up anyway. We were too far to find a place in town when nights were bad, too far for Lisa to get to after school things, unless we walked the seven miles in the dark. When I was sixteen, a friend of a friend found the skeleton of a Barracuda, and was selling it for pennies. So, I bought it.”

Leonard smiled bitterly. “I had to haul all the parts and tools out to this field, because if my dad found it, he would have sold it for alcohol. It took me two years, all the work done at night, or when my dad was out. The day I turned eighteen, I got it running. I packed up Lisa and her stuff, and I drove us out of there. I had a car, we had some money saved up, and I was old enough to get our own place, away from him. And when he showed up at our new place, I’m always able to get us somewhere else.”

He ran his hand over his mouth, sighing. “It’s an inconvenience, and a liability, and expensive to maintain, and I know any other car would do the job, but I...when I have that car, I know that I can always get us out. It’s my escape plan every time.”

“It must be hard,” Sara said, looking at him, “not having it ready to go, just in case.”

“At first,” he admitted. Leonard looked across the cab at her, placing his hand on the seat between them. “Recently, though, it’s not been as big of a concern.”

Sara smiled, and reached out without looking, lacing her fingers with his.

“Where’s your dad now?” she asked.

“Finishing up a stint in prison, if he didn’t get himself stabbed.”

“Guess that’s too much to hope for.”

Leonard smiled. “Most likely.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed.”

“Me and you both.”

* * *

They made good time, driving through lunch and breaking the speed limit only a little. Sara had let Leonard drive for a while, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on her knee as she told him about growing up with a cop for a father and a lawyer for a sister, while she had been the wild child. She’d never seen Leonard laugh so much, and she missed half of the trip up to Amnesty Bay, too busy watching the play of the sun on Leonard’s face.

The sun had since set, though it was only just after six. They had another half hour to Mr. Curry’s house.

“Think we should push through?” Leonard asked.

“I’m used to late hours,” Sara said, stretching slightly in her seat. “We can get the carburetor, then head to the motel in town. I remember there was a bar attached.”

“Sounds good.”

Mr. Thomas Curry was definitely an odd duck, but he had the part Leonard needed, and the views of the ocean from his living room were second to none. The transaction was quick, and they were back in the car before seven and heading towards the center of town.

They pulled into the motel and Sara glanced at the dull lights of the bar.

“Dinner first?” Sara asked.

“You go get us a table and I’ll take care of the room,” Leonard suggested.

“Deal,” she said, hopping out of the truck. It was cold, cold enough for her to be glad they hadn’t delayed another day before coming. There was a hell of a storm heading this way, and though she wasn’t all that opposed to being snowed in with Leonard, she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it so far away from Wave Rider Run. Maybe the cold weather would keep Malcolm at bay...he always ramped up his attacks when it was warmer out.

The bar must have been one of the few areas of entertainment in Amnesty Bay, because it was packed. Luckily, there was some event happening on the television and most of the patrons were clustered at the bar itself. Sara snagged two menus and found a small booth in the corner that was relatively quiet.

Shucking off her jacket, Sara ordered two beers and a plate of fries before Leonard arrived. He slid in across from her, his jacket folded and placed on the seat next to him. Sara pushed one of the beers towards him.

He took a long sip, then said, “I’ve got good news and bag news.”

Sara arched her brow, swiping a fry through some ketchup.

“The motel’s being remodeled,” he said, “so most of it’s closed, but I managed to get a room with one queen bed.”

Sara chewed her fry, watching Leonard. He didn’t say anything else, and seemed to be waiting for her response.

So she said, “And the bad news?”

He took another sip of his beer, but Sara saw the smile he was trying to hide.

Dinner was simple: cheap beer, decent burgers, and endless fries. Leonard regaled her with stories of his childhood, and Sara hoped she got to meet his friend Mick at some point, because he sounded like a lot of fun. They laughed and chatted and ordered more beer, and Sara was almost able to shrug the pall that had begun to settle over her shoulders.

Leonard excused himself after dinner had been cleared, and Sara felt the smile fade from her face.

She wasn’t stupid, not really. She knew the Caulfields were just passing through, but...it would have been different if it had just been casual sex. Or just attraction. This was swiftly turning into something more, on her end. And maybe on his, too. She hadn’t felt this kind of immediate connection with someone, and even when she’d had a spark with other people, they’d run when they’d found out her history and current issues. Not only wasn’t Leonard running, he was actively addressing things. He cared.

A small part of her hoped the part for the car wasn’t the right one, but after hearing about how much the car meant to him, she wanted it to work. She just wanted...she wanted him to stay in Wave Rider Run. She wanted Lisa to stay, too. She’d seen how she had been with Cisco when Sara had stopped in the day before. She was attentive without hovering, the two of them watching a movie like Sara and Cisco had done dozens of times before. Lisa was good for Cisco, and after hearing about their father from Leonard, Sara knew that Cisco was great for Lisa.

But she wasn’t going to push or beg. She’d said friendship with benefits, and a good friend wanted the best for their friends. Even if the best meant leaving.

“Come on,” Leonard said suddenly from beside her. He threw down enough bills to cover both of their meals and drinks. “Bring the beer.”

“What?” Sara asked, getting to her feet anyway.

Leonard just smiled, and grabbed both of their coats, though he didn’t put his on. He led her towards the back of the bar, where the bathrooms were, and another door. He held it open for her, and Sara walked into a suddenly quiet and much smaller room, with a pool table being the biggest attraction. It was cooler in here without the press of bodies in the main room.

“Bartender says it’s free to use, just don’t spill,” Leonard said, putting their coats on a chair and grabbing a couple of pool sticks. He handed one to Sara once she placed their drinks on one of the taller bar tables lining the room. She took it, but grimaced.

“I don’t know how to play,” she said.

Leonard went very still, and turned to face her. “You don’t...you own a bar.”

“Have you seen a pool table there?” she smiled.

“It’s like a right of passage. I was hustling kids at pool before I hit puberty.”

“So I definitely won’t be betting any money.” Sara walked around one side of the table, where the large windows that faced the street let in the cool moonlight and yellow notes of the streetlights. Cars were passing by the bar or parking in the lot with fair regularity, but the pool room was still comparatively dark.

“I’ll teach you,” Leonard said, organizing the balls in the triangular rack.

Sara arched a brow, rolling the white ball across the felt. “Solids or stripes?” she asked.

Leonard removed the rack and eyed her narrowly. “Sure you’re not trying to hustle me?”

“I just watch a lot of movies.” She smiled as he came closer.

“Then show me what you’ve got,” he said, one hand on the pool table as he very blatantly stared at her.

Sara bit her lip to hide another stupid smile and got into what, she assumed, was a decent position to hit the balls. She might not have played before, but the concept was simple enough.

She hit the white ball solidly, and though it hit the triangle of balls, it didn’t move them much. Straightening, she met Leonard’s gaze with a shrug. “Told you.”

“Not terrible,” he said.

“Gee, thanks.” She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled, then leaned his pool stick against a table and reracked the balls. “Try again.”

Sara got into the same position, but before she made a move, Leonard came around the table behind her. His boot knocked into the insole of hers gently.

“Widen your stance a little,” he said. “Good. Now,” he paused, and Sara heard his faint inhale as he leaned over her, not technically against her, but she felt him all around her as he repositioned the hand on the table. He touched her wrist and fingers, moving them into a more solid line. Sara was grateful he was behind her, because she found herself closing her eyes and taking a breath to keep herself from trembling.

“Hold that hand there,” he said quietly next to her ear, his left hand still next to hers as a guide. “Then lower your elbow a bit.” His other hand was like an inferno against her elbow as he gently pushed it down. “Relax your grip a little, and make the movements smooth. Power will come later, accuracy is more important.”

His right hand left her elbow and Sara was almost able to take a breath when it moved to her hip. “You’re going to want to bend your waist a little more,” he murmured, his voice somehow even lower than it had been, his fingers curling around her hip and his thumb making a wholly unnecessary circular motion just above the waistline, “and aim for just off center.”

She adjusted, either more so or faster than Leonard had expected, because for a long moment, she and Leonard were joined in one long line, his knee between hers, and his hips bracketing hers, and her back against his chest and their arms and fingers matching on the pool table. Leonard went very still and quiet, and Sara saw a flash of headlights illuminate the room, before Leonard took in a breath and stepped away.

Sara had to lock her knees to remain in place, as Leonard walked towards the table with their drinks. He picked up his and jerked his head at her to take the shot before draining what was left in his bottle.

Keeping her elbow low, Sara drew back the stick and made her movements smooth. The cluster broke better, and a solid colored ball went into one of the pockets.

“Not bad,” Leonard said, the smile on his face normal enough, but the faint flush in his cheeks couldn’t be blamed on the insufficient heat to the room.

“Maybe I’m hustling you,” Sara said, lining up to take her next shot.

“I said not bad, not amazing.”

Sara looked up at him once she was in position, waiting for his notes. He was watching her, the expression on his face a little softer than what she was expecting.

“Does this look good?” she asked.

Leonard just arched a brow and smiled.

Sara rolled her eyes and took the shot, another solid ball going into the pocket. On her third attempt, she missed, and Leonard grabbed his stick.

“My turn,” he said.

Sara leaned against the table and took a sip of her beer as Leonard lined up his shot, the jeans he was wearing doing all sorts of favors. He got ready to strike the ball and just before, Sara said, “Your stance looks good to me.”

He laughed, but it didn’t upset his aim, much to her disappointment. He knocked in one ball, then two on his next strike, then another one on his third. He methodically cleared the felt, and Sara glared at him as the 8 ball went into the center pocket perfectly.

“My first time playing and you don’t even go easy on me?” she asked, finishing her beer and resting her hands on the pool table.

“How will you learn?” he countered, emptying out the pockets. He made his way over to her, but Sara didn’t move from her spot, she just turned to face him, leaning back against the table. Leonard rested one hand next to her hip, then reached around her other side to empty the balls from the pocket behind her. Sara smiled up at him, intrigued by their height difference as Leonard looked down at her.

“How about another game?” she suggested.

“You really want to keep...playing?” Leonard asked, his eyes hooded.

“I’m sure we could come up with some interesting stakes.”

“Like what?”

“Something to make it worth both our whiles.”

“Well, I know I’m better than you, and the game would be completely in my favor.” His smirk widened. “So, deal.”

“Rerack,” Sara said, “and I’ll go get us another round.”

“Sure.”

Sara used the restroom quickly, then went back to the bar for two more drinks. The bar was even more crowded, a couple of guys getting a little rowdy as she waited for her beer and Sara got knocked to the side. A man to her left steadied her and shouted over her head.

“Hey, knock it off, Don, or you’ll be sleeping it off in the precinct.”

Sara turned, the familiar sight of police blues soothing despite her past difficulties with cops.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Fine, thanks,” she said with a smile.

“You passing through?” the cop asked.

Sara nodded, noting his badge - Gordon. He was younger, potentially a newer cop, but he obviously knew this town well.

“Yeah, I’m from Wave Rider Run. Sara,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Officer Gordon.”

Sara nodded, and the bartender came over. Sara ordered the drinks and Gordon got a beer, confirming Sara’s suspicion that he was just finishing his shift rather than starting it.

“You can’t be here for our thriving nightlife,” Gordon said with an easy grin.

“No, I was just here to pick up a part from Mr. Curry,” Sara said. “I’m heading back out in the morning.”

“That old coot’s got more random junk than I’ve ever seen. Glad he could help you out, though.”

“Me, too.”

Gordon took off his hat, and rubbed the back of his neck, the obvious signs of an overworked officer. “Don’t suppose you can make my shift worthwhile and tell me it was a part for a ‘65 Barracuda, huh?”

Sara went cold, but smiled. “Why would that make your night?”

“Some interdepartmental politics that’s way above my paygrade. We’ve been told to look for these out-of-towners, a brother and sister, driving a blue ‘65 Barracuda all the way from Central City. Curry’ll never tell the cops anything, so I can’t go and ask him.”

“What’d they do?” Sara asked, taking the beers the bartender handed over, and sliding over the cash.

“No idea. We’re all told to look out for them, but no one tells me shit. Their rap sheets in the past mention theft, some B and E’s, but I’m thinking it’s a power play by the mayor there. I really don’t want to get involved. Politics in small towns were supposed to be nonexistent, but now I’m thinking I should have taken that position in Gotham, instead.”

Sara laughed, the tone just a little false. “From what I hear of Gotham, you’re safer here, even if you have to deal with the…” she trailed off, her brows raised.

“The Snarts. Leonard and Lisa Snart.”

“Not as catchy as Bonnie and Clyde,” Sara said, even as the food in her stomach began to make her feel nauseous.

“Definitely not,” Gordon laughed. “Well, enjoy your night. I’m going to enjoy my night and make sure Don doesn’t take out anyone else.”

“Yeah, good luck, and thanks for your service,” she added, tipping one of the beers towards him.

He tucked his hat under his arm and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his uniform. Gordon started wading through the crowd, greeting the patrons easily. He didn’t seem keen to get on the search, which was lucky, as Sara looked at the hallway towards the pool hall and saw a man standing in the shadows, out of sight of the others.

He met her gaze, no trace of the flirtation or laughter they’d just been sharing. It was obvious that he’d either heard what Gordon was saying or put enough of the details together to get the gist.

Sara watched as Leonard Snart stepped back into the shadows.

* * *

“You really didn’t have to meet me,” Lisa said. “Zari could have walked me back.”

Cisco grinned over at her, the bruises around his face starting to turn vibrant colors. Two full days of rest had done him some good, though. “I was going stir crazy in the house, and walking you back to Gideon’s seems like the perfect excuse to get out of the house.”

“So I’m an excuse?” Lisa interrupted, hiding her smile.

“Wait, no,” Cisco stopped, holding his hand up. “Not what I meant, I just-”

Lisa put her arm through his, leaning against his shoulder gently. “I’m teasing.”

He covered one of her hands with his. “I knew that.”

They continued on, the Christmas lights on and illuminating the dark street. Despite the fact that it was three in the morning, Lisa wasn’t very tired. She’d had a later shift at the diner, though she’d gotten up to see Leonard off with Sara this morning. She still smiled at her brother’s uncharacteristic nerves as he packed for what was, essentially, a weekend with his girlfriend. She hoped they had a good time, though she was still on edge considering Leonard’s parting instructions. It had been simple to gather the things he’d asked for, and she wasn’t stupid, she knew what they were for. She was just worried how far Leonard was going to go.

Her thoughts kept her quiet, but not distracted, and as they were passing Cisco’s house, she noticed a couple of figures by Cisco’s door.

She went tense, and Cisco swore beneath his breath. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

Lisa let go of Cisco’s arm, her hands sliding into her pockets and crossing the street towards Cisco’s house and the two men in black coats. The one on the left was taller, but the right one seemed to be bulkier. Lisa didn’t care. The anger that she’d managed to reign in when she’d first found out about Cisco’s attack came surging forward and she let it. She hadn’t gone looking for trouble; they’d come looking for Cisco.

Cisco was on her heels. “Lisa, come on-”

“Can we help you?” she called out, her chin high as she approached them.

The boys laughed, one of them knocking the other’s shoulder. “We’re not here for you,” the heavier one said. They started down Cisco’s short drive, barely sparing a glance for her and focusing on Cisco behind her.

“Great,” Cisco said, coming up beside Lisa and putting his arm in front of her. “Then she can just head back home.”

“Not happening,” Lisa retorted.

The League members laughed at her, ignoring her as they went towards Cisco. They ignored her as she pulled her hands out of her pockets, so they missed the glint of metal over her knuckles. They ignored her as they reached out for Cisco’s arm, missing Lisa shifting her feet into a steadier position.

They couldn’t ignore her as Lisa drove her fist into the taller one’s ribs, his breath expelling in a huff as he turned towards her, shock on his face. Lisa grinned and followed it up with another punch, this one to the edge of his jaw, the brass knuckles making the strike a lot more effective. The tall one’s eyes rolled back, and he dropped, unconscious onto the cold sidewalk.

Cisco had caught the other guy’s fist in his, twisting out of his way, but Lisa saw the flare of pain on his face. She kicked at the back of his leg, driving him to his knees. She was about to finish him off, when Cisco surprised her by landing a very solid punch in his face, breaking his nose.

Squealing, the huskier one stumbled to his feet and away from them, abandoning his friend. Cisco pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

“Hunter? Hey, it’s Cisco. I’ve got an unconscious League guy outside my house and another one just ran off. Mind coming around and picking him up?”

Hanging up, he raised his brows at Lisa. She looked back, unapologetic.

“Brass knuckles?” he asked.

“Most guys are bigger than me. It makes it even.” She slid them off her hands and back into her pockets.

“We could have kept going.”

“They would have been waiting for you when you got back.”

Cisco smiled. “You think you could teach me some of those moves?”

“If you think you can handle it.” She glanced at her phone. “I should probably get going.”

“Or, uh…” he shifted, somehow more uncomfortable now than he had been when being attacked. “You could...I mean, Cait’s spending the night with Wells more often than not, so you could...I mean, without any expectations or anything, ‘cause I’m not supposed to do much activity other than walking, but I would...I’d like it if you stayed, if you wanted.”

Lisa felt a blush spread over her cheeks that had nothing to do with adrenaline. “You just want me around in case they come back.”

“Hey, I’m not going to say no to a badass bodyguard,” he said, grinning. “But I just want you around, period.”

Lisa’s shoulder rose in a half shrug. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated. Stepping past the still unconscious League member, she slipped her hand into Cisco’s.

Squeezing her hand gently, Cisco brushed a kiss across her cheek, then stepped back, his eyes dancing. “My hero.”

“Oh, shut up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Sara clear the air.

Dammit.

Though he’d known it was statistically unlikely, Leonard had hoped that he might have been able to make it out of this without having his identity revealed. But he should have known it wouldn’t go so easily. What the hell had he been thinking, getting so close to people here? Had he seriously believed they wouldn’t figure it out? That he’d be able to ingratiate himself into their town and spend all that time, getting to know these people, and have them not figure it out? Did he think he’d be able to live there and work there and start to call it home and then-

Leonard cut off that train of thought, pouring out another glass of the whiskey someone (Lisa) had slipped into his bag. He threw it back and rubbed his eyes. Sara had yet to show up at the motel, not that it was much to speak of. The queen bed was serviceable, and the bathroom clean, with a small couch against the wall, on which Leonard was currently sprawled. The only light came from the bathroom, where the door was partially opened.

He tried to convince himself he was only uncomfortable with the idea of being turned in or abandoned here in Amnesty Bay. In reality, he was more uncomfortable with the fact that Sara hadn’t come back yet. She knew the truth; Leonard was well versed in reading lips, and she hadn’t come back yet. What did she think of him now?

The door unlocked and opened.

Leonard went still, only his eyes going to the door as Sara slipped in, her leather jacket rasping against the wood as she closed and locked the door behind her. She leaned against it, staring at him even in the smothered darkness of the room.

“Hey, Snart,” she said, her expression inscrutable.

“Lance,” he managed to say, his voice almost calm.

She crossed her arms, her head cocked to the side. “So, you’re a thief, huh?”

Pulling on the mask he’d worn for years wasn’t as easy as it had been in the past, but it would have to do. “The best.”

Sara gave him a small nod. “Other than your last name and your criminal record, was anything else a lie?”

“No.”

Pushing herself away from the door, Sara unzipped her jacket and threw it on the couch next to him. “Why’d you have to get out of Central City?”

“Lisa had some photos of the mayor in...a compromising position and was going to sell them to the press.”

Sara grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the other glass of the table, pouring a small measure into it. She didn’t take a drink, though.

“And me?” she asked, looking at the glass.

There were many ways he could have interpreted that question. “Not part of the plan.”

She nodded again, then downed the whiskey. “Okay.” With a small smile, she grabbed her bag and stepped past him and into the bathroom, closing the door almost all the way behind her.

Leonard stared straight ahead for a moment, frowning. “That’s it?” he called after her.

“What else is there to say?” Sara asked, her voice muffled through the small gap in the frame.

“I lied to you,” he reminded her, putting his glass on the coffee table next to him and leaning forward, looking towards the bathroom even though he saw nothing other than a sliver of light.

“Yeah, but so did most of the people in Wave Rider Run. It doesn’t make you special.” He heard the water run for a moment, then she laughed quietly. “I thought Rip was going to shoot me when I told him about the League, but then he admitted that he had stolen an actual ship before ending up out here. Ray faked his own death. Wells’s wife died and he abandoned everything. Charlie doesn’t have a last name, let alone a license. Zari’s on an international watch list. And don’t even get me started on the shit our beloved mayor has pulled.”

He stared at the door in silence until she came out, then was quiet for a multitude of reasons. She’d changed, losing the jeans and boots and layers he’d gotten so used to, and gotten ready for bed, in nothing more than a just short enough t-shirt that came to the top of her thighs.

“You don’t know me,” Leonard said, forcing himself to remain in his seat, not to get up and go to her, to try and convince her otherwise.

“Sorry to say, Snart, but you're not as hard to read as you might think,” she countered quietly. She stepped between the v of his legs, golden hair falling over one shoulder. “I know that you like your beer room temperature and your whiskey cold. I know you can’t ice skate.” The corner of her mouth lifted momentarily. “I know that you like Captain and Tennille more than you let on.”

One finger reached out to trace the marks that were covered by his sweater. “I know that you’ll do anything to protect your sister. I know that you make sure good people are taken care of, like Cisco. I know that you backed me up with Malcolm when it would have been easier for you to leave. I know that you’re starting to like Wave Rider Run, despite your best efforts.”

She met his eyes, her hand leaving him. “I know that I trust you, and your last name doesn’t change that.”

Leonard tried to swallow, his throat working for a long time before he was able to speak. “I did lie about one thing.”

Her brow arched, but she didn’t move away.

He allowed a single finger to run along the side of her bare thigh, goosebumps trailing in its wake. “I lied when I said I was good with being just friends, with or without benefits.”

“I lied about that, too.”

Sara put her hands on either side of his head, leaning down towards him, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. “Go ahead and ask me.”

Leonard’s laugh ruffled her hair. “Want to cut and run?”

Placing her hand along his jaw, Sara tilted his chin up slightly and said, “No.”

She closed the scant inches between them, the kiss soft at first. When she nipped at his lip unexpectedly, Leonard flinched and felt Sara laugh. Leonard tangled his hand in Sara’s hair, and she shifted to straddle him. Leonard’s hands slid up the back of her shirt, his fingers catching on scars that he was determined to get the full story on eventually. Sara unbuttoned the top of his sweater and pulled away, arching a brow.

He sat forward enough to make it easy for her to tug his sweater over her head. Sara tossed it to the side, her fingers dancing over the lines of muscle and scars. Some were from his father and some were from his work, but none of it seemed to bother her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Leonard twisted to press Sara’s back onto the cushions of the couch, leaning over her with a grin. She wriggled into a more comfortable position before tugging him back down on top of her.

Leonard lost himself in the taste of Sara’s lips for an indeterminate amount of time. Eventually, he was unable to keep his hands still and they started to edge up her shirt. His fingers caught on a larger scar, and then another one, and then-

Pulling back with a frown, Leonard levered himself up enough to see three twisted scars in Sara’s abdomen. “Merlyn?” Leonard asked quietly, fury pushing back against the lust that threatened to consume him.

Sara’s lips twisted into a bitter smile, and she didn’t say anything else.

“That makes figuring out what to do with him when we get back much easier.” He smoothed his hand over the marks.

“What’s that?”

“I’m just going to kill him.”

Sara smiled, a real one that time, and kissed the line of his jaw. “My hero,” she murmured by his ear.

“Criminal, remember?” Leonard said, feeling her fingers tugging at the button on his jeans.

“All relative, Snart.” Sara grinned when he rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a lesson to finish?”

He frowned, sitting back as Sara pushed herself up into a sitting position, tossing her shirt off her head. She stood, pulling him to his feet. Bemused, Leonard followed her nonverbal commands, stripping out of his jeans and kicking off his boots, only made slightly more difficult by Sara’s wandering hands and kisses.

He reached out to grab her when there was nothing but skin between them, but Sara evaded his grasp with a laugh. Turning her back on him, she planted her hands on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder at him. “How’s my stance now?”

When Leonard figured out how to breathe again, he gave her a very thorough lesson.

* * *

Sated, at least temporarily, and more comfortably ensconced on the bed, Sara smiled to herself several hours later. Despite the unexpected bumps in the evening, it turned out so much better than she’d been anticipating.

“You okay?” Leonard murmured, one arm behind his head. The sweatpants he'd foolishly attempted to put afterward were somewhere on the ground and her shirt was long gone, but she felt warm enough under the sheets with him.

“Just dreading going home.” She sighed dramatically. “Zari and Charlie wouldn’t leave me alone when I told them I was going out of town.” She rested her chin on Leonard’s chest to look at him. “...with you.”

“Oh?” he asked, his brow arching.

Sara shivered slightly, remembering that same look an hour or so before and what followed. She caught her train of thought. “You know you’ve been the talk of the town since you showed up-”

“As it should be.”

“-especially since we’ve been spending time together.”

“Worried that I’d corrupt their innocent bartender?” he asked.

Sara scoffed. “I think more worried I’d scare you off. They like looking at you.”

Leonard’s smile was warmer and he stretched a little beneath her. “I don’t scare easily, and I don’t mind a little objectifying once in a while. Nice to be appreciated.”

Sara laughed quietly, turning to rest her cheek on his chest, not looking directly at him. Though she’d had her fair share of one-night stands and casual relationships, actually sleeping in the same bed as someone wasn’t something she’d done in a while. Either she’d enjoyed it more than she thought, or there was something different about Leonard.

His fingers began to card through her hair, gently untangling some of the knots.

She already knew the answer.

Knowing she was probably going to regret it, Sara opened her mouth anyway. “So what’s waiting for you in Central City?”

His chest rose beneath her in a small sigh. “My place. Mick. Familiar police patrol routes. The one pizza place that knows how to make a decent crust.”

“Sounds nice.”

Leonard didn’t answer. 

Sara closed her eyes, knowing she had no one to blame but herself for the pit in her stomach.

“Of course,” Leonard said quietly, his chest vibrating slightly with the tenor of his voice, “I’ve already learned Rip’s patrols. And though Ray can’t make pizza to save his life, that breakfast casserole is, and I’ll deny it if you tell him, unparalleled.”

Sara twisted around to face him, propping herself up on her elbow as Leonard continued, his fingers still tangled in the ends of her hair.

He kept his eyes on his task as he continued. “And Mick’s penchant for fire has made him a rather...hot commodity in Central City, so I’m sure he’d like to get away for a while. I guess the only thing truly missing is a place to call home.”

“One of Zari’s other side jobs is real estate. There’s a few vacant homes around town,” Sara said, keeping her grin under control.

“Worth considering,” he murmured, finally letting his eyes drift over to her. They didn’t speak for a long moment, Leonard’s eyes searching hers and Sara’s doing the same.

“You really mean it?” Sara asked. “You want to stay?”

“It’s just as much a shock to me,” he admitted. “But for the first time in a long time, I feel like I can actually make the choice to be something other than what my past demands. To be more than Leonard Snart of Central City.”

Sara could relate, and he knew that.

“This isn’t a promise,” Leonard warned her gently. “I have to talk to Lisa and figure out what to do about my last name. And I’d have to find an actual job. I mean, really great sex isn’t really enough to pay the bills-”

“Really great?” Sara interrupted with a grin.

“I was talking about me,” Leonard corrected her. “And I was saying, I can’t continue to steal Ramon’s clients from him.”

“I don’t really think you’re stealing anymore.”

Leonard’s frown was question enough.

“Have you met Wells?”

“Not yet.”

Sara eyed him. “You’d either get along great or not at all. But he was talking about how he’d love to hire Cisco full time to work at his center. He mentioned bringing it up at the party.”

“What party?”

“Wells throws this massive Christmas Eve Party at his mansion every year. The whole town goes. It’s a huge thing.”

“Is this a formal affair?” he asked.

Sara grinned. “It always starts off that way. Sometime between appetizers and dinner, it goes downhill.”

“I don’t know if I want to see Palmer and Green drunk.”

“You don’t.”

“Well, I can guarantee we aren’t leaving town before the party. Would you like to flame the gossip and go with me?”

“You asking me on a date, Snart?” she teased.

The smile was soft again. “I am.”

She crawled up enough to kiss him.

“So,” Leonard said as she pulled away, “is that a yes?”

“Yes,” she laughed, curling into his side again, exhaustion finally creeping up too much to ignore. She closed her eyes, his hand still moving through her hair. The minutes ticked on and despite her best efforts, she was still awake when Leonard kissed her head.

“Thanks for giving me another chance,” he murmured quietly.

She didn’t open her eyes, but responded drowsily, “Thanks for making me feel less alone.”

Leonard went stiff for a moment, obviously expecting her to be asleep, but relaxed with a small chuckle. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Snart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, I think the fade to black was more appropriate here. Sorry if you're disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Cisco's morning.  
> Leonard's evening.

Lisa woke up gently, unused to sleeping quite so soundly. The window she was facing was dusted lightly with snow. It wasn’t coming down very strongly, but Lisa still hoped Lenny and Sara got back before it got too bad. It took a moment for her to place the dark blue sheets and comfortable pillow. It clued into place when she felt the arm wrapped around her waist, the bandages on them still clean. She twisted around, just to make sure Cisco hadn’t bled through anywhere, but the movement was enough to wake him.

His eyes opened slowly, and a brilliant smile spread across his face. “Morning.”

Lisa couldn’t help the lift of her mouth. “Morning. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. Fantastic.” He moved his hand up and down her back. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” she answered, still a little surprised by that.

Cisco made to sit up a little and winced.

“Are you hurting? I can get you your medicine.” She started to get up, but Cisco’s arm tightened around her, keeping her in the bed.

“I’m fine,” he said, his smile softening. “I’m more than fine. Just a little sore.”

Lisa was skeptical, but the bed was warm and soft, and Cisco was smiling, so she allowed herself to be convinced, and relaxed a bit into the mattress.

She’s been pleasantly surprised that beneath the layers Cisco wore, there was a decent set of muscles. It wasn’t as surprising as it would have been before she saw him punch the League member, but it was still nice. There was a cover of softness over it all, but his arms were strong as they wrapped around her last night, and Lisa had regretted, more than once, the bruises that made other activities inadvisable.

This morning, with him smiling and the daylight driving away thoughts of black coats and bruises, Lisa allowed herself to get a little closer. She rested her head on Cisco’s shoulder, inching close enough that her bare legs brushed against the sweatpants he’d worn to bed. He’d let her borrow a shirt, and she’d been in bed before he came back from the bathroom, so she didn’t have to worry about him asking questions she didn’t want to answer.

They lay there in silence, for a while, the sleep-warm smell of Cisco’s bare skin sinking into her bones and making her eyes drift closed. Lisa turned slightly, pressing a kiss against his chest, just above his heart.

“Thanks for staying,” he murmured.

Lisa smiled to herself. “Couldn’t leave you here defenseless.”

Cisco’s chuckle was low and in good humor. Lisa’s own grin widened, and she looked up at him, sharing the joke. Cisco stared at her, the smile fading a little as his eyes darted between hers, silently hesitating.

Lisa made the decision for him, moving up enough to kiss him. Her curls fell in a curtain around them, blocking out the sunlight until it was just her and Cisco. His tongue brushed against her lips, and the kisses grew more heated, Cisco’s hands settling on her face and her waist, ducking beneath the baggy shirt as Lisa shifted to be half on top of him, still supporting most of her weight on her elbows to make sure he was comfortable. Lisa ran her nails through his hair, scraping against his scalp gently, and he groaned quietly against her lips, pulling her closer, his hand sliding up her side until-

Lisa went cold and her mouth froze. Cisco went very still beneath her and pulled his hand away. She clenched her jaw, rolling onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. He was silent for a moment, then propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

She glared straight up for a solid thirty seconds, waiting for him to say something, but he remained quiet. With a huff, Lisa pulled the shirt up enough so that he could see what his hands had already felt - a knot of scar tissue along the side and back of her ribs.

Cisco looked for a half a second, then his eyes went back to her. She put on her Snart smile, the one she’d learned from Leonard whenever people started to ask questions with no intention of helping.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Cisco said quietly, interrupting the sharp retort she’d had ready.

“Really?” she scoffed.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Cisco shifted forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, her nose, her forehead. “Everybody’s got secrets, and I know all I need to know about you.” He lay back against the bed, his arm snaking inescapably around her as he settled back onto his pillow, apparently content with the conversation ending there.

Lisa rolled onto her side, staring just above him, frowning. “It was a glass coffee table.”

Cisco didn’t say anything, but she felt the hitch in his breathing. His hand slid up and down her arm soothingly, but he remained quiet. Terrifyingly enough, Lisa felt the words pressing at her lips, a story she’d never told to anyone wanting to come out now, to Cisco of all people.

“I was ten,” she continued quietly, keeping her voice as flat as possible. “I’d gotten sick at school, and the nurse noticed the bruises as I was changing. She called CPS on my dad, and they came by the house when Lenny was out. My dad was a cop, so he talked his way out of it.” She traced nonsense words on Cisco’s chest, keeping her focus pinpointed on the few inches in front of her, trying not to see the looming face of her father. “The CPS lady left, and Dad was pissed. He started...I ended up going right through the table. Lenny came home then and broke Dad’s nose. He and Mick got me to the clinic, but I had to spend the night. Lenny went home to get me some clothes and...I don’t think his arm ever healed the way it should have.”

Cisco’s other arm wound around her, running right along the scar without a hint of disgust or discomfort. He hugged her as she squeezed her eyes shut. “We left as soon as Lenny was old enough to live on his own. He took care of me. He’s still taking care of me. Every time Dad manages to find us, Lenny’s the one who gets a new place and new work. It’s me and Lenny against the world.”

“He’s a good brother,” Cisco said.

“The best.”

She felt Cisco take a breath. “When Leonard gets back, and we fix up his car and all that...are you still planning on leaving?”

Lisa shifted up onto her elbows, looking down at Cisco. “That was the plan,” she said quietly. “Go home and...figure things out.”

“Is that what you want?”

The answer should have been easy. Yes, because Central City was her home. Yes, because Central City had all of their stuff. Yes, it was their stomping grounds, and they knew the banks and the cops and the best places to hold up and… “I don’t know.”

Cisco smiled, but it wasn’t the smile she’d gotten used to seeing on him. It was sad, somehow, and Lisa felt a pull in her chest as she looked at him.

“I get it if you want to go back. Really,” he said. “But it doesn’t have to be just you and Leonard against the world. It could be you and Leonard...and me and Sara, and Ray, Stein, Cait, Harry, Zari, and Rip and Gideon against the world.”

Lisa felt her eyes begin to ache with tears that she refused to shed.

“Not that those are great odds,” Cisco admitted. “Eleven to seven and a half billion. But...we’d be here for you. And you’d be here with us. If you wanted.”

“Cisco, I-”

He silenced her with a quick kiss. “You don’t have to answer. It’s just something to think about.”

“I will,” Lisa promised.

“Good,” he said, his grin almost back up to normal. “So, I meant to ask you last night, but things got a little sidetracked. There’s this party at Wells’s house tomorrow night for Christmas Eve.” His eyes darted over her face and her bedhead mess of curls. “And I was hoping you’d go with me. If you and Leonard are still in town.”

“I think we were planning on staying until after the holidays,” she said. “I have to check with Lenny.”

“Of course.”

“But if we are, then, sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble,” she said, laying down with a put upon sigh. “I guess that falls to me.”

“Lucky me,” he laughed.

Lisa hid her smile, but from the way his arms tightened around her, he knew.

* * *

The grey afternoon sunlight slanted into the windows of Leonard’s room at Gideon’s. The snow hadn’t gotten bad until after they’d pulled into town, which he had been grateful for. Still, he’d had Sara drive the last leg back; she was much more comfortable driving in the snow. They’d been home for a few hours now; the coffee on his kitchen table had long since gone cold, and he had plans to meet Sara at the bar later this evening. She’d attempted to get him to come to her place a little earlier, and though he’d been very much tempted, he’d told her that he had things to do. So they’d parted with a kiss, ignoring Ray as he tried to talk to them. Now, Leonard crossed his arms, eyeing the pile of items he’d gathered up. It was less than he wanted, but it was still enough. It had to be enough.

Packing it all into the box he’d bought from Gary when he and Sara had arrived back in Wave Rider Run, Leonard addressed it, putting the return address as the church. He put enough stamps on it to be certain it would make it to Central City, and went downstairs, a second box stacked on top.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Caulfield.”

The name grated on him now. Still, he forced a smile. “Hello, Gideon. I have a delivery that needs to go out today. Immediately, if possible. It’s important”

Her brow arched, but Gideon nodded. “You’re in luck. We’re last on the route. I will give it to the driver personally.”

He put it on the desk, resting his hand on top of the package for a moment. “It has to go out today. This is...time-sensitive.”

Gideon put her hand on top of the box, meeting his eyes squarely. “I know how to deal with sensitive information, Mr. Caulfield.”

He nodded, then released the box. Part of him wanted to be sure that it was loaded onto the truck, but he had several stops to make before meeting Sara and Lisa at the bar. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Leonard was still, and Gideon looked up at him. “Was there something else?”

“Yeah. Are you going by the Bird’s Nest this evening?”

“I don’t usually, no.”

“You should. Sara could use the support.”

“I assure you, Mr. Caulfield, Ms. Lance doesn’t need me to-”

He interrupted. “She does, actually. She won’t ask. And nobody will offer. But she needs it.”

For the first time since he met her, Gideon looked flustered. Her eyes dropped to the counter, and she said. “Will there be anything else, Mr. Caulfield?”

“Not for me. Thanks.”

Tucking the other box under his arm, Leonard started off. His first stop was simple and, he might have argued, unnecessary, but he made it anyway. He knocked on the door and waited, hearing the thudding of footsteps down the stairs.

Cisco grinned as he opened up the door, the smile still a little crooked due to the bruises. “Hey! Lisa said you were back. How’d it go?”

“Fine,” Leonard said, handing over the box with the carburetor. “I’ll come over tomorrow and install it. It looks good to me, but I wanted a second opinion.”

Cisco smiled. “Sure, man, come on in.” He turned and headed towards the kitchen, and Leonard watched him, noticing the slant to Cisco’s body and the faint limp that was still there.

“How’re you feeling?” Leonard asked, leaning against the doorway as Cisco carefully lifted the carburetor out and began looking it over.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore.”

“Lis told me about the guys outside last night.” His eyes wandered to the kitchen sink, where he saw a couple of mugs with the remnants of hot chocolate in them.

Cisco turned to Leonard, his face creased in worry. “I’m sorry, man. I told Lisa to go, but she-”

“Lisa won’t do anything she doesn’t want to do,” Leonard interrupted gently. “I’m glad she’s okay, but it was good she was here.”

“She’s kickass.”

Leonard smiled. “Yes, she is.”

“And how was your trip with Sara?” Cisco said after a moment, turning back to the task at hand.

“Successful,” Leonard said.

Cisco’s grin said more than his silence, but Leonard chose to ignore it. Finally, Cisco straightened with a small wince. “It looks perfect to me, man.”

“Good. Mind if I leave it here tonight?”

“No problem.” Cisco packed it back up but hesitated upon walking Leonard to the door. “You know, you’re real good with this mechanic stuff. Better than me.” Leonard opened his mouth to disagree, but Cisco smiled. “Hey, I’ve heard it all around town. And I was always more into the theoretical, anyway.” He tugged at the edge of the cardboard, looking away from Leonard. “I’m just saying that...if you decide to change your mind about peacing out of here, there’d be a permanent place for you, workwise.”

A small knot in Leonard’s chest untied and faded, but he kept his face impassive. “Is this sudden realization for my benefit or Lisa’s?”

Cisco chuckled, face flushing slightly. “Can’t it be both?”

“Thanks, Ramon,” Leonard said. “I’ll have to talk it through with Lisa, but our plans might be...flexible.”

“We’d be lucky to have you here. Both of you.”

Leonard nodded, and Cisco cleared his throat, heading towards the door. “So, you heading to the bar?”

“I’ll be there later,” Leonard said, stepping back out into the cold. The sky was darkening a bit more, but he had enough time.

“Cool. I’ll see you there, then.”

Leonard waved to Cisco, then started off down the street. His route took him down a few alleys and roundabout ways, to make sure no one knew exactly where he was going, in case anyone was watching to see all the places he was stopping. All the people he spoke to. He doubted it, but old habits were hard to shake.

It was fully dark by the time he got to his destination, and Leonard took the time to catch his breath as he eyed the house. No car outside and no lights on inside. Perfect.

Using the shadows, Leonard went around to the side door, the lockpicks sliding in silently until the tumbler clicked back. Pocketing them, Leonard stepped inside, holding his breath as he waited. No sound. No one was home.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but they did, slowly. He considered the layout for a moment, opened up a cabinet, and a couple of books on the shelves. Eyeing the room, he picked the best option and arranged himself carefully. Then, he waited.

A half-hour passed.

An hour.

An hour and a half.

Leonard didn’t move.

It took just under an hour and fifty minutes before the headlights swam across the window. Leonard took a silent breath in and exhaled.

A car door slammed. Keys rattled in the lock on the front door. It opened and a figure came in, shutting and locking the door behind them. Leonard remained still as the figure tossed the keys onto a table by the door, and took off their coat, and turned on the lights-

Malcolm Merlyn went very still as he finally noticed Leonard sitting in his armchair. His jaw twitched, and his eyes darted to the side, now checking for other intruders.

Striding across the living room, he finally spoke. “Mr. Caulfield, isn’t it?” Merlyn asked, trying to sound confident.

Leonard tilted his head slightly, a faint acknowledgment. “That’s right.”

“I remember you. And I heard of your lovely sister, too. She made quite the impression on a few of my friends.”

Leonard smiled faintly. “And she’s the nice one in the family.”

“I’m sure. To what do I owe this...unexpected meeting?” Merlyn took a seat on the couch across from Leonard.

“I’m giving you your day’s notice to leave Wave Rider Run and never come back. Take all of your friends with you,” Leonard said, his ankle resting on his knee, the picture of ease.

Merlyn laughed, throwing his head back to bare his throat and show just how unafraid he was. It was a good act, but Leonard had seen people who were truly unafraid, and Merlyn wasn’t one of them.

“You think you can come into this town and tell me what to do?” Merlyn asked. He got to his feet, the humor leaving as he continued. Leonard pulled out his phone as Merlyn continued with what was most likely a well-rehearsed threat.

“I will destroy you. You and every other broken, terrified piece of trash that ends up lost here. They are all running from something and they’ll all pay for safety until I kill them myself.” He leaned across the small table, eye to eye with Leonard. “And I’ll start with Sara Lance, and make sure she stays dead this time so that everyone knows not to-”

Leonard slid his phone across the table, and Merlyn’s gaze dropped to the screen automatically. He fell silent, swallowing the words he’d been about to say.

Malcolm looked up at Leonard. “How...how did you...?”

“Please, I was in here the day we met,” Leonard said, looking down at the image of a gun. The same gun that shot Sara. “And I’ve been in here multiple times since then.” He swiped to the side to show another photo.

Merlyn blanched.

“You’re a sound sleeper, Merlyn,” Leonard said, smirking. “Didn’t even know I was there. And you won’t know I’m there next time until it's too late.”

Merlyn’s voice went tight with anger. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, Malcolm,” Leonard murmured, dropping his foot to the floor. “You made two mistakes. One, you got greedy. Couldn’t leave well enough alone. Attacking people who were already paying? Bad move. And two,” Leonard leaned forward, catching Merlyn’s furious glare, “you got complacent. You assumed you’d always be the biggest bad in town. But now I’m here.”

“You won’t get away with-”

“Getting you arrested for the attempted murder of Sara Lance? When you’re already under suspicion of murder in three cities?” Leonard interrupted. “It would be difficult, unless I had your gun, which I do. Or your fingerprints, like from a glass you used at the Bird’s Nest. Or a League jacket, like the ones your lackeys have been leaving in lockup for months. Character statements, medical records of previous victims,” Leonard listed off everything he and Lisa had gathered up. “Good thing I have all of that. It’s all on the way to Central City, to some people who owe me everything.”

Merlyn sneered, but Leonard saw the sweat beading on his upper lip. “You’re bluffing. You’re a coward, like Lance and Ramon and Huner. You don’t have it in you.”

“Don’t pretend to be stupid. I broke into your home. I stole from you. I’ve threatened to kill you, and I very much mean it. Does that sound like the kind of thing Hunter would do?” Leonard let his smile drop away and cold disinterest filled his voice. “No, that’s the kind of thing a monster like you would do. And we both know what you’re capable of, don’t we? So, ask yourself, what would you do to protect the few people you care about? How far would you go?”

Merlyn opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Now look at me,” Leonard continued quietly, “and tell me I’m bluffing.”

Malcolm’s eyes darted between Leonard’s in silence, until Malcolm sat back in his seat, mouth clamped shut.

Leonard got to his feet, letting it take several seconds, his few inches on Malcolm seeming like leagues. “Get your shit and get out. Wave Rider Run is my town now.”

Turning his back on him, Leonard walked out through the still unlocked side door, leaving it wide open behind him, his footsteps leaving a path in the snow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same evening.  
> Sara gets some support.

Smiling, Sara watched Lisa as she pulled the chairs down from the tables. Sara hadn’t anticipated working this evening, but she wanted to check in on everything anyway. She continued wiping down the bar, watching Lisa sing and dance her way around the room.

“So,” Sara said, putting another mug down. “I heard you took out a few League members while I was gone.”

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at her. “Well, someone had to take those assholes down a few pegs.”

“Oh, I heard it was more than a few. You knocked one unconscious.” Sara smiled. “Impressive.”

“Thanks,” Lisa said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sara’s grin widened. “I also heard you didn’t make it back to Gideon’s last night.”

Lisa gasped and threw a towel at Sara, who ducked. “How the hell did you hear that?” Lisa stopped and rolled her eyes. “Wait, nevermind. Small town.”

Sara tossed the towel back. “Small town,” Sara agreed.

“Guess that explains why Zari won’t shut up about you and Lenny,” Lisa retorted.

Sara just smiled and the two of them got back to work, just the sounds of the jukebox going.

“He seems happy,” Lisa said, her eyes on the chairs.

“So do you.” Sara stacked up a couple of mugs.

Lisa finished taking down the chairs. “Yeah.”

Sara let the next song play without conversation, merely humming along. Lisa wiped down the tables and joined her by the bar. She fidgeted with coasters, and Sara let her do so, waiting.

“Did you like having a couple days off?” Lisa asked.

“I’m not going into details about what happened between me and your brother.”

“Hard pass,” Lisa laughed. “I don’t want to know. But something did happen, huh?”

Sara cut her eyes at Lisa, trying to tamp down on her smile and failing. “I did like having a day or two off, yeah.”

“Good,” Lisa said, unnecessarily rearranging the napkins. “So...if Lenny and I were to stay here, I would have a job?”

Sara turned and faced Lisa directly. “You want to stay?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I have to talk to Lenny, obviously, but...I kind of like it here.”

“And Ramon has nothing to do with it?”

“No!” Lisa flushed. “I mean, it’s not just about him.”

Sara smiled. “I’m just teasing. So long as you want it, you’ll always have a place here.”

Ducking her head, Lisa tried to hide her smile, but Sara was getting pretty good at finding those Snart smiles. For a moment, it was on her tongue to tell Lisa she knew the truth, but she’d rather wait until she felt comfortable enough to bring it up herself.

“Lenny is a lucky guy,” Lisa said finally, her smile a bit more under control.

“So is Cisco.”

“Oh, he knows,” Lisa said. “I don’t even have to remind him.”

Sara laughed, and they finished getting the bar ready for opening.

It was lucky Sara had decided to work tonight, as it was more packed than usual. She figured it was due to the bar being closed the next two nights for the holidays. Cisco arrived shortly after opening, and claimed a seat right by where Lisa picked up her drink orders. Rip and Charlie came in shortly after, joined a bit later by Nate, shaking snow off of his head. Ray came in with Martin and Lily Stein, Harrison and Caitlin were in the darkest corner of the bar, their heads bent together. Gary was jumping from place to place until John arrived, then the two of them vanished to the back. Sara had learned not to ask questions. Zari popped in for a bit. Almost everyone in town showed up at one point, so Sara and Lisa were kept very busy. Sara still kept glancing towards the door, wondering when Leonard was going to show up. She checked her phone during a brief lull and saw a text from him.

**I’ll be a little later than I thought. Had a chat with Merlyn. I’m fine. But be careful.**

That didn’t bode well, but Sara tried to put it out of her mind until Leonard got here and she could ask him in person.

Darkness had officially arrived, the music from the jukebox clamoring, though holiday tunes were definitely the focus. Ray had gotten Lily Stein out of her seat and dancing, and Gideon had even come after closing down the diner, her and Rip swaying together on the makeshift dance floor. Sara had given Lisa a bit of a break behind the bar, and she was out collecting empty glasses and getting refills. Her friends helped her, grabbing bottles and leaving cash on the bartop, putting empties in the trays to take to the back, and making her life easier.

She really did love it here, with these people.

The door opened as Sara walked by, the bust of cold and small flurry making her shover a little. Leonard closed the door quickly, smiling as he saw her.

“Took you long enough,” Sara said, balancing a few glasses. She looked him over, seeing no marks or signs of a fight. “You okay?”

“Fine. I’ll fill you in when you get a break,” he said, taking a few cups out of her hands, and dropping a kiss on her cheek as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Sara kept her smile under control but saw Charlie’s gigantic grin and thumbs up.

Leonard carried the cups back to the bar, taking off his coat as he spoke to Lisa. Sara cleared off another table, her eyes drifting back to him again and again. He caught her looking once, a smirk the only response, and Sara went back to work.

She loved Wave Rider Run, but she’d love it even more if he stayed.

It was in that moment of perfection, that Sara heard glass shatter behind her. Before she could turn, she heard the screams of Lily and Ray, and Rip’s swearing. Spinning on her heel, Sara caught a split-second glimpse of a liquid spreading across the wooden floors before the liquid ignited, fire chewing across the ground.

Rip grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, obviously going to try and smother the flames. Sara took a step closer, then the window next to her shattered, another bottle flung through the glass. Every window started to break, and fire engulfed the front of her bar before she could do anything. Ten-fifteen-twenty little fires turning into a raging inferno. It started towards the bartop, where bottle upon bottle of alcohol was sitting, next to her friends.

Sara made the decision easily. “Everybody, out the back!”

“Sara,” Leonard said, his brows drawn together as he hovered between her and his sister.

“Get them out!” Sara ordered.

Rip and Leonard both started shouting at the same time, Rip herding people towards the back, while Leonard led the way, making sure they got out safely. Sara made sure everyone left, coughing as the flames began to burn in earnest and covering her mouth with her sleeve. She was about to start after them when the front door swung open, a narrow and quickly closing gap to the outside. She turned, seeing Malcolm Merlyn standing in the doorway.

“Let’s talk, Sara.”

She could have ignored him,  _ would  _ have ignored him, had he not gestured out the front door with the gun in his hand. Sara gritted her teeth and walked out behind Merlyn to the front of the bar. In front of her, a few yards beyond the porch, stood what looked like the entire League, all fifteen or so of Malcolm’s little cronies with Malcolm in front.

Another chunk of wood cracked behind her, the blaze of the fire continuing. Sara looked back at her bar, going up in flames, then forward again, nothing but ash and snow between her and Merlyn.

She walked down the steps of the porch, crossing her arms. She had a couple of knives, but Malcolm had a gun trained on her. Any abrupt movements on her part and she’d have to relieve that pain. Reaching the ground, she managed a tight smile.

“Gonna shoot me again, Merlyn?” she asked, cocking a brow.

“It’s predictable, I’ll grant you, but I think it brings us full circle.” He smiled. “Or don’t you appreciate the similarities to last time? Me, with the gun, and you, all alone.”

Sara narrowed her eyes, trying to hide the fear chewing at her nerves.

“I think the time has come to make a statement,” Merlyn said, the smile on his face cold and familiar. “You and your new friends have caused me enough trouble, and I hate trouble. So, we’ll start with you.” He drew back the hammer, and her heart skipped a beat.

She had to go out with some quip, some line to prove she wasn’t afraid, but she couldn’t think, so she started to reach for her knife, because she'd be damned if she died without-

“I don’t think so.”

Sara and Malcolm both turned, looking over as Leonard walked over from behind the bar, his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, Mr. Caulfield, I had hoped you’d be here.”

“Would have been here earlier, but I had to check on a delivery,” Leonard retorted, his eyes hard.

“Len,” Sara murmured under her breath, “what are you doing?”

“Thought we were in this together,” he said, glancing down at her.

“But-”

“Don’t tell me you want to cut and run now,” Leonard said, a little smirk on his lips. “We’ve got him right where we want him.”

“Oh, you do?” Merlyn said, obviously frustrated at the interruption.

“Yup,” Leonard said, still not looking at Merlyn. 

“In case you didn’t notice, you’re outnumbered, and I’ve got the gun!” Merlyn shouted.

“I noticed,” Leonard said, looking back at him. “But it took three shots to take her down to begin with, and she’s still standing. That holds what? Seven total?”

“Still more than enough for both of you,” Merlyn spat.

“Count again, asshole.”

Sara glanced over, seeing Lisa and Cisco come out on her other side, pushing through the League members. A tall one with a horrific bruise backed away immediately as the brass knuckles on Lisa’s hands glinted. Cisco was smiling in a very unfamiliar way.

“What are you doing?” Sara hissed, anger and fear tasting like metal in her mouth. “They’re going to kill you.”

“They can try,” Lisa said, her red lips curled into a grin. 

“Don’t know about you guys, but I’m feeling pretty invincible tonight,” Cisco said, cracking his knuckles.

“How noble,” Malcolm sneered. “Stupid and suicidal, but noble. But you’re fighting a losing battle.”

“I hate losing,” Leonard said conversationally. “Don’t think I’ll start today.”

“Hate to disappoint you!” Malcolm shouted, his temper rising. “But you are still outnumbered!”

The crunch of snow was loud in the echo of Merlyn’s shout. Footsteps. Dozens of footsteps. Soot-streaked, shivering in the cold, some coughing, all of her friends came around the bar.

Gideon and Rip were in front, John with Gary’s arm over his shoulder. Zari and Charlie, with matching scowls, Nate on the other side. Martin hand in hand with Clarissa, Lily and Ray behind them. Harrison Wells looking out of place in his suit beside Caitlin, who was wearing a far colder expression than she ever had before.

They shoved their way through the League members, pushing them back to get in front and around Sara. Between her and Merlyn.

“You don’t need to do this,” Sara said quietly, looking around at the friends pressing around her, fear keeping her voice subdued. When it was only her at risk, that was one thing, but for everyone she cared about to put themselves on the line…?

“We do,” John said, hauling Gary up a little higher. “And we should have a long time ago.”

Leonard caught her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

“What is this?” Merlyn asked, scoffing. “You think you can scare me off? Each and every one of you is paying me to protect you.”

“Which was stupid on our parts,” Ray said. “But we figured it out.”

“Your services are no longer required in Wave Rider Run,” Gideon said, not a hair out of place as she stood in her pantsuit and long coat. “And you are no longer welcome.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Merlyn’s lip curled with a sneer. “You think you can just ask me to leave and I won’t burn the rest of your beloved town to the ground? You can’t stand up to me. You’re weak, spineless cowards all running from your pasts.”

“Funny thing,” Rip said. “You can’t outrun your past. The fact that I used to live on the streets and do whatever it took to survive is right behind me. Familiar, even.” He took a step forward.

Malcolm blinked, then opened his mouth to try and recover his bravado.

“Being a boxing champ,” Nate said, crossing his impressive arms, “is like riding a bike.”

“Hope you like being broke, mate,” Charlie shouted. “‘Cause Z here can delete your entire bank account.”

“I mean, I’d just take it for myself,” Zari corrected, “but the premise is that same, yeah.”

Caitlin spoke up from where Harrison had his arm in front of her. “Can you identify a tasteless, odorless poison if it’s put into your coffee? Because I have access to six different kinds.”

“Snow-”

“Not to mention the fact that I could disguise your death as any number of common issues,” she added, unrepentant.

Harrison sighed. “I mean, I created three of those poisons, so I guess count me in on that one.”

Sara saw a League member in the back of the group run off.

“Lisa and I already took out two of your guys,” Cisco jumped in. “And I’m seriously itching to do some more damage for my garage.”

Martin cleared his throat, “While I don’t condone violence, I can assure you that whatever happens tonight, I will make sure you and only you are punished for it.”

“I have enough money to hire assassins,” Ray jumped in. “Like, not joking, I accidentally found this site, and they are surprisingly inexpensive, so...there’s that option.”

“Turns out none of us are all that cowardly,” Leonard said, drawing Merlyn’s gaze.

Gideon took a step forward. “You can leave, or you can suffer indefinitely. This not only goes for you, Mr. Merlyn, but for all of your League. This is our town.”

Merlyn sneered, but Sara could see the glassy fear in his eyes. A few more of the League members shifted, two of the ones near the back breaking away and running into the darkness. Malcolm’s gaze caught hers, and his chin lifted for his final volley.

“I’m only here for Sara Lance. Walk away now, and I’ll leave forever.”

Sara tensed, but the voice that spoke out wasn’t hers.

“I’m calling your bluff, Merlyn,” Leonard said. “Try it and see what happens.”

“Please,” Lisa added, running her knuckles together with a metallic hush. Another League member turned and ran, two more in his wake.

“In case you didn’t notice,” Cisco said, “you’re outnumbered.”

“And I’ve got a gun,” Rip added, his hand on his holster.

“Leave, Mr. Merlyn,” Gideon ordered. “We won’t ask again.”

Chest heaving with anger, Merlyn glared at Sara for a long moment, between the shoulders of her friends. Sara glared back at him.

Then Malcolm Merlyn turned and walked off into the night, what was left of his League following him.

Sara’s shoulders sagged in relief, still not quite understanding what had happened. The Bird’s Nest still burned behind them, but the warmth filling her wasn’t due to the blaze.  Gideon turned around and smiled at her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sara said.

“You’ve protected us for long enough, Ms. Lance. It was past time for us to return the favor.” She looked at Leonard and paused.  “And thank you, Mr. Caulfield, for pointing it out.”

She turned and began helping the others put out the fire. Sara made to go and help, but Charlie waved her away.

“Go sit,” she ordered. “You deserve a rest.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sara argued.

“Not tonight, no, but we’ve got this.”

Seeing that they all had it under control, and the blaze was already almost out, Sara went towards her truck, Leonard right behind her.

“You did something,” Sara said, lowering the tailgate.

“I did,” Leonard said.

Sara hopped up on the tailgate, feeling inexplicably exhausted. “Other than getting the whole town to show up tonight, what else?”

“Broke into Merlyn’s house and threatened him.”

Sara gaped at him. “Len, that was-”

“I admit, although I was hoping he was a bit more spineless, I knew a possible outcome was goading him into something. I didn’t anticipate this.” He gestured at the bar.

Sara let her eyes follow to the bar, the smoke fading.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard said quietly. “But I didn’t want to wait until the next time you were alone. Or the next time they got to Cisco. We needed to end it.”

In front of her, the entire town of Wave Rider Run was working to put out what was left of the fire, they’d all just risked their lives for her. Part of her was frustrated that Leonard had gone alone, but it had worked. And part of her was relieved.

“Seems like  _ we _ didn’t do all that much,” Sara muttered.

“Would you have asked the town for help?” he asked, looking at her.

“I…” Sara trailed off.

“I hate asking for help, but it was obvious that the two of us weren’t going to be enough,” he said, not untruthfully. "And I know you'd never ask."

“I know.” She sighed, letting go of a bit of her frustration. “He’ll be back, though.”

Leonard shifted on his feet a little.

“What else did you do?”

Leonard climbed onto the tailgate next to her, and Sara recognized it as his version of stalling. “He won’t be back," Leonard finally said. "Just before all this, I called out to a friend in Central City in the police department. He’ll be receiving a box that has more than enough evidence to put Merlyn away for a long time. They’re en route now.”

Sara stared at him, this man she’d known for less than a month, going so far out of his way to help her, risking his own life, just for her. “Len, that was...an insane risk on your part. Merlyn could have killed you. Or if the rest of the town hadn’t shown up, you and I would have-”

Leonard kissed her, his mouth a little harder as he interrupted the words she was about to say. Sara tensed, then relaxed into the kiss, the nerves of the evening beginning to melt away.  He pulled back after a moment, and Sara took a moment to breathe before opening her eyes.

Leonard’s eyes were dark, and his expression serious. “Even if they hadn’t shown up, the risk was worth it. You aren’t alone.”

Sara shifted over, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She grinned into his thermal, not noticing the snow around them. She didn’t bother to censor herself, not after this evening’s events. “Hey, don’t cut and run now, but I think I love you, Leonard Snart.”

He went a little tense around her, and Sara wrapped her fingers in his shirt, keeping him still. “Don’t panic, you don’t have to say anything.”

“I know, but I…” He tilted her chin up, conflict behind his eyes. “I wouldn’t stare down a gun for most people in this world. This...me and you...it means something.”

She smiled, understanding completely, even if the words were different. “It means everything, Len.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gets a dress.  
> Lisa gets an answer.  
> Lisa gets a present.

“I am seriously beginning to regret this decision,” Charlie muttered.

Lisa turned away from her examination of the snowy countryside to look at Charlie, cramped in the middle seat of Caitlin Snow’s sedan. On her other side, grinning back at Lisa, was Sara, pressed up against the door. The five of them had been driving for just under an hour, and though Lisa enjoyed all of their company individually, this was the first time she’d ever done something like this in a group of girls. It wasn’t easy to make friends when you couldn’t invite anyone over or ever go to someone else’s house, and too hard to dodge the questions that children tended to ask without censorship, like why her clothes were patched up or why she had a bruise on her arm. This little trip was a whole new experience for her.

Zari turned around in the passenger seat upfront. “Are you not having fun?”

Charlie flipped her off, and Lisa saw Caitlin’s smile reflected in the rearview mirror.

“Why do we have to go into Ivy Town again?” Lisa asked.

“Gary has a lot, but party dresses aren’t really his forte.”

“Ugh,” Sara said, sliding down in her seat. “Remember that taffeta nightmare I had two years ago? I’m not a stickler for fashion-”

“Obviously,” Charlie muttered.

Sara elbowed her in the side. “-but even I knew that thing was horrible.”

“Ivy Town just has more options,” Caitlin explained. “And they’re pretty inexpensive.”

“Good,” Lisa said, “because I not only have to get a dress for me but something for Lenny, too.” She leaned forward to meet Sara’s eyes with a grin. “Apparently he’s got a hot date tonight and he doesn’t trust his own fashion sense.”

Sara narrowed her gaze good-naturedly.

“We left it a little late this year,” Zari said. “There might not be many options.”

“I’ve got some stuff at home if you don’t find anything,” Caitlin said.

For a moment, Lisa had an image of trying on dresses in a big bedroom, with the others offering their commentary. Maybe the kind of thing she would have done for an event like prom. She hadn’t gone, and they didn’t have the money for a fancy dress anyway. Lenny had tried to convince her to go, but it was too much trouble for both of them.

Charlie leaned forward, sticking her head between the two front seats. “Oh, and what home would that be? The one with your name on the lease or the one you actually spend your nights in?”

Caitlin didn’t even blush. “My name is actually on both, for the moment.”

Zari grinned. “You owe me fifteen bucks, Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sara fished through her pocket and handed a couple of bills to Zari in the front.

“When are you moving in completely?” Zari asked.

“I was going to tell Cisco at the party,” Caitlin said. “Not that it’ll be much of a surprise.” She met Lisa’s eyes in the rearview mirror again. “Good news, that means Cisco will be needing a roommate.” 

Lisa smiled but didn’t say anything.

Charlie, on the other hand, spoke up. “You’re staying?! Thank god, I was thinking I was gonna have to ruin your brother’s car to get you to stay. Finally, another person with decent fashion sense. John and Rip both think trenchcoats are the answer to everything.”

“It’s not for sure yet,” Lisa said. “I have to talk to Lenny.”

Sara arched a brow, and Lisa answered the unspoken question. “I was going to talk to him today, but he was gone and working on the car when I got up, and then Zari abducted me-”

“It was extortion at best.”

“-so I haven’t really had a chance.”

“Oh, please, your brother wants to stay. Or were none of you watching when he pulled that whole heroic moment thing last night? Which, by the way,” Charlie said, raising her voice just a little, “can we talk about how badass everyone was? Even Martin got in on it! And Caitie! With the freaking poison? What was that?”

Caitlin just laughed, but Sara spoke up, “Speaking of, I haven’t really had a chance to thank all of-”

“Don’t,” Zari interrupted. She turned around to face Sara, her expression uncharacteristically vulnerable. “Don’t thank us for doing something we should have done years ago.”

“If anything,” Caitlin said, “we should be thanking you.”

“Please don’t.”

“Then let’s all just call it square and move on,” Charlie said, waving her hand past all the drama. “And refocus on -” She glanced at Lisa, “sorry, love - how hot Leonard was last night. I mean, that boy has got style coming out of his-”

“Oh god,” Lisa said, covering her face.

“I think we can all agree that what he did last night, while incredibly reckless and dangerous,” Caitlin said, “was also very brave. And romantic.”

“And hot,” Charlie added.

“Goes without saying,” Zari added. “But I think everyone stepped up last night. It was all very enlightening.”

“I can see what you see in Cisco now,” Charlie said, winking at Lisa.

“Charlie, for all you pretend not to care,” Zari said, “I think you’re half in love with the entire town.”

“I’ve got a lot of love to give,” Charlie retorted, her tongue between her teeth. “Ask and ye shall receive!”

Lisa laughed, meeting Sara’s eyes again. Sara winked at her, and Lisa settled back into her seat, deciding that she was enjoying this, discomfort and all.

* * *

They made their way to the department store in the large mall that Ivy Town boasted. Though it was packed with last-minute Christmas Eve shoppers, Charlie led the way to a department store at one end. She hesitated when she got in and frowned.

“Shit, they’ve moved everything around. I’ll go ask.”

Caitlin trailed after Charlie while Lisa and the others began to mill around. Lisa saw a holiday display full of last-minute gifts and went over. Nothing seemed all that interesting until she turned back towards the main aisle and saw a red shirt.

Smiling, Lisa went over and checked the size. It would be a perfect fit. She took the shirt off the hangar and rejoined the group.

Zari raised a brow at the shirt Lisa was carrying. “Don’t tell me that’s what you’re wearing.”

“It’s a gift.” She showed them the front of it, and Charlie grinned.

“Nice.”

“Cisco will love it,” Caitlin commented with a smile.

“Dresses are this way,” Charlie said, leading them through the bottom floor towards the escalators. Sara was bringing up the rear, eyeing the displays as they rose to the second floor. At the top, Lisa could see an array of holiday dresses. It was definitely emptier than it should have been, but there was still a decent selection left.

“Alright,” Charlie said, hearing towards some black and red numbers. “Pick your top three and meet at the changing rooms in ten.”

The rest of them scattered, the section empty in comparison to the rest of the store. Lisa went to trail after Zari but was stopped.

“Actually,” Sara said, grabbing Lisa’s arm. “I need to use the restroom.” She tugged Lisa away from them, and though she didn’t fight it, Lisa definitely frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“Just walk,” Sara murmured.

They went back through the rows of clothes and towards the men’s section of the department store. Sara found a restroom and stepped inside, grabbing the “Being Cleaned” sign off the back of the door and slapping it on the front. Then she locked it.

Lisa crossed her arms and leveled her gaze at Sara. “What’s going on?”

“Two cops out there looking for a girl and her brother from Central City.”

Lisa’s stomach dropped out from beneath her, but she kept her face impassive. “And?”

“Leonard told me,” Sara said, keeping her voice low. “We ran into a cop in Amnesty Bay looking for your car, and everything kind of came out.”

“He told you,” Lisa repeated. Leonard told Sara. Leonard, who kept secrets from Lisa on the regular, had gone and told a pretty damn big secret to Sara, without talking to Lisa about it before or after. “Wow, I guess you two got really close.”

“I’m sure he’s going to talk to you about it,” Sara said, “but like you said, things have been busy.”

“Obviously,” Lisa said, her voice curt. She liked Sara, but this was...this wasn’t like Lenny. He didn’t tell people things. He didn’t do close. He didn’t do transparent. It’s not like he lied all the time, but he never let people in. Not even her. But here he was, having divulged their secrets to Sara, getting between Sara and Merlyn, not taking jobs they’d never hesitated on taking before, risking his life for nothing more his conscience. What the hell was-

Lisa scoffed as it clicked. “He’s in love with you.”

Sara, to her credit, didn’t lower her gaze.

Her mouth twisting into a sarcastic smile, Lisa tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, but she couldn’t help it. “Should’ve seen it, ‘cause Lenny never takes stupid risks.” Even as she said it, though, she remembered Lenny coming into the clinic where she’d had her side stitched up, his arm twisted and his eyes glassy with pain. He’d gone back to their house, knowing that their dad had it out for him, and still managed to grab Lisa a change of clothes and her stuffed unicorn. “At least, not for himself. And that little show last night was definitely a stupid risk.”

“I didn’t ask him to do that,” Sara said. “I would never ask him to do that.”

“Why not?” Lisa didn’t mean for the question to sound like a challenge, but it did.

Sara ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the sink. “I love him,” she said, still no trace of embarrassment. “I didn’t want to, because I know there’s still a good chance you’re going to leave, but I do.”

“Does he know?”

“I told him,” Sara said. “Last night.”

Lisa couldn’t help her curiosity. “And did he…?”

“He didn’t say it back,” Sara said, with a small smile. “And that’s okay.”

Lisa took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry I...Lenny and I rarely share with one another, so it just surprised me he told you.”

“I get it. I don’t think he would have had it not been for the cop.”

Lisa wasn’t so sure, especially after that display last night. “Are you going to tell anyone?”

Sara shook her head. “Not my secret to tell. I’ll back you up if and when you want to tell anyone. But as you saw last night, we’ve all got a few skeletons in our closet.”

Lisa smiled. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Sara smiled back, and the tension faded a bit. “I hope you stay. Both of you.”

Lisa didn’t answer, but Sara didn’t seem to expect one. They waited a few minutes, Sara peeking out once a reasonable amount of time had passed. She came back, gesturing for Lisa to join her, and the two of them rejoined the group.

Lisa drifted towards the red, seeing Charlie holding up a few different options. Finding a couple of dresses that were within her budget with enough to get Leonard something decent, Lisa followed the others towards the changing rooms.

It was an experience she’d never had before. The five of them chatted over the walls, dresses being pulled on, and then paraded in front of the group for compliments and suggestions.

“Come on, Caitie,” Charlie said, zipping up the back of Zari’s dress. “You can show a little more skin.”

“It’s winter,” Caitlin retorted, rolling her eyes at Lisa.

“You’re telling me Harry doesn’t warm you up?”

“No comment!”

“I like that one, Sara,” Zari said, as Sara came out in an emerald dress.

Sara looked down at it and shrugged. “I like the blue one, too.”

“Lenny’s favorite color is blue,” Lisa said, smoothing down the sides of her own holly red dress.

Sharing a glance with her, Sara smiled, and said, “Blue it is.”

“Ugh,” Charlie said, “you and your couples. Make me sick.”

“Like I didn’t see you leaving with John and Gary last night,” Zari said, getting a thumbs up in her deep purple gown.

Charlie very easily flipped Zari off. “Not a couple. Technically. And it’s just fun.”

“Isn’t John a priest?” Lisa asked, frowning as she finished pulling up the hidden zipper on the side.

“Ehhh.” Sara waggled her hand back and forth. “He’s as close as we get. And I think you should get that one.”

Caitlin and Zari echoed their agreement, and Charlie gave her a big grin. “Ramon will be speechless, so you’ll be doing us all a favor.”

Lisa knew how to pick out clothes, but this sort of...friendship was something new. She smiled and settled into the teasing and compliments.

* * *

A knock at Lisa’s door had her cursing. She took another moment to finish applying her lipstick, then went to the door, checking the peephole beforehand. Unlocking the door, she opened it and arched a brow at Lenny.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” she answered, grabbing her purse from beneath a pile of clothes on the floor. She checked, making sure her phone and brass knuckles were in there, and then shook out her jacket.

“Cisco’s driving you?” Leonard asked.

“Yes,” Lisa said, for the fourth time. “He’ll pick me up here since you’re driving your beloved.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn’t ask her to clarify if his beloved was the recently fixed car or Sara. Either way, it was true. “I can still take you, if you’d like.”

Lisa smiled and looked at Leonard full on. “Thank you. But I’m okay.”

Leonard nodded after a moment. 

“Besides,” Lisa said, unable to help herself, “if you drive me, it’ll be awkward when you have to drop me off at Cisco’s house.”

Closing his eyes, Leonard said, “Please don’t make me hate him.”

Lisa laughed, “As if you were going to come home tonight.”

He didn’t answer, which was an answer in and of itself. Instead, he leaned against the door, the blue shirt Lisa had picked up bringing out his eyes. He was wearing his black slacks and a tie borrowed from Ray, without a suit jacket, but it looked good on him. “I went by Merlyn’s house today. It’s empty. Everything worth something is gone. The few places the League stayed in town are vacant now, too.”

“Good,” she answered. She’d still bring her knuckles, but it was a weight off her mind.

“There are quite a few empty places around town,” Leonard said, watching Lisa’s fingers as she picked off lint from her coat. “Apparently Tomaz runs the real estate here.”

Lisa kept her eyes on her coat, not wanting to get her hopes up, but…

“Cisco has mentioned being able to give me more work here and I know Sara appreciates your help at the bar. More so, now that it needs to be rebuilt.” Leonard’s voice was so carefully empty of emotion, which was a huge hint for Lisa that he felt something so strongly he didn’t want to give it away. “So unless you’d prefer to head back to Central City, I think we could be...content here.”

“Or even happy,” Lisa suggested, looking up.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, meeting her eyes. “So if you want to stay, I-”

“Do you?”

Leonard’s faint smile was answer enough.

Lisa grinned and threw her arms around Lenny. Hugs weren’t usually their thing, but he didn’t seem all that opposed as he wrapped an arm around her. He let her go after a moment, but Lisa could see the smile in his eyes.

“We’ve paid Gideon through the next few nights, so we’ll stay here until after the holidays,” Leonard said. “We can start looking for places after that. Unless you’d prefer to move in with Cisco-”

“Let’s take this one step at a time,” Lisa interrupted, to Leonard’s obvious relief. “Let’s work on getting through this party first.”

“Like that’ll be a challenge for you,” Leonard said.

Lisa glared at him, but her room phone rang before she could expound on that.

“Hello?”

_ “Ms. Caulfield, it’s Gideon. Mr. Ramon has arrived.” _

“Thanks, Gideon,” she said, saying goodbye before hanging up.

“That’s my ride,” Lisa said, grabbing her coat. “I’ll see you there.”

Leonard nodded, stepping out and to the side as Lisa locked her door.

“Lis,” he called as she started towards the stairs.

She stopped, waiting for the usual warnings and obvious reminders that she didn’t need.

“You look nice,” Leonard said.

Lisa smiled. “Thanks, jerk.”

“Have fun, trainwreck.”

Deciding that their new life here meant a new life for both of them, Lisa threw off their usual rules and lines and walls, and darted back across the hall to press a kiss onto Leonard’s cheek. “You’re the best brother.”

Leonard’s cheeks looked mildly pink, but Lisa didn’t call him on it.

“Go on,” he said gently. “Don’t keep Ramon waiting. He might pass out.”

Hurrying down the stairs, Lisa was so preoccupied with thoughts of staying here that she forgot to plan for a more dramatic entrance. It only struck her that she should have taken her time when she heard Cisco say, “Holy shit.”

She paused then, smiling. She knew the red dress did every favor in the book for her, and she was a pro with a mascara wand. The red dress was off the shoulders, going to just above her knees and hugged her in all the right places while still being completely appropriate. Her heels were low, and her hair curled over her shoulders, partially up because she intended to dance tonight. She knew she looked good.

And from Cisco’s still slack-jawed impression, he agreed. He cleaned up nicely too, with his suit and white shirt. He even had a sprig of holly pinned to his jacket. The bruising was still obvious, but he was standing tall and smiling.

“Don’t you look festive,” Lisa said, descending the last few steps.

Cisco blinked and stepped forward. “Y-yeah. You look…”

Gideon was smiling from where she leaned against the desk. “I think you need an adjective there, Mr. Ramon.”

Cisco chuckled, glancing at her. “There’s just so many to choose from.”

“Speechlessness will do for now,” Lisa said. She pulled on her coat, looking at Gideon. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I will be there in a bit. I prefer to avoid the beginning of the party, and arrive just before Mr. Green attempts to dance.”

“Is it that bad?”

“It is the highlight of my year, every year,” Gideon said.

“We’ll see you in a bit, then,” Cisco said. He opened the door for Lisa and they stepped out into the night. “Are you cold?”

“I’m okay,” Lisa said, seeing Cisco’s truck parked a few spaces down.

“Actually,” he said, drawing her attention. “Mind if we make a quick stop first?”

Lisa shrugged, tucking her arm into his, and they crossed the street towards the lit Christmas tree in the city center. A few other people were out and about, but it was quiet and the snow fell gently enough to make it lovely.

Tipping her face back, Lisa felt a couple of flakes land on her cheeks as she looked up at the star at the top of the tree. The ornaments glittered in the lights, and the snow caught on the edges of the evergreen, tiny crystals reflecting back.

Cisco cleared his throat, and Lisa looked over at him.

“So,” Cisco rubbed the back of his neck, “this is going to be a huge swing for me, but I’m gonna go for it anyway, okay?”

“Okay.” Lisa smiled.

Reaching into his pocket, Cisco pulled out a box. For one hysterical moment, Lisa thought he was going to propose, but the box was too large for a ring.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

Lisa took the box and opened it, revealing a metallic silver snowflake, a piece of wire attached to it. She lifted it out of the box, and it shone with all the Christmas lights around them, glittering back. She turned it over.

_ Lisa and Cisco - Christmas 2019 _

Cisco shifted. “If it’s too much, I can-”

“I love it,” Lisa interrupted quietly. She looked up to see Cisco smiling.

“Good. Even if you don’t stay,” he said, “I wanted you to know that you’d always have a place here. That we’ll remember you. I'll remember you.”

Lisa hung the ornament on the tree, alongside all the others of Wave Rider Run who had been here for years, welcomed into the tradition. “Does it make this less momentous if I tell you Lenny and I are staying?”

“What?!”

Lisa dropped the box as Cisco wrapped his arms around her, no care for his injuries. “Seriously? You’re staying?”

“We’d like to,” Lisa said. “It’ll be difficult; there are still things you don’t know about me-”

Cisco interrupted her with a kiss, and Lisa found she didn’t mind all that much. When he pulled away, his breath was warm against her cheeks. “It doesn’t matter. Best Christmas present ever.”

“So I should return your actual gift?”

Cisco kissed her again, and Lisa smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and felt like this really could be home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are exchanged.  
> Parties are attended.  
> Visitors are greeted.
> 
> And angst begins. Like you didn't know that it was coming.

Sara didn’t jump when someone knocked on her door, but she definitely flinched a bit. It had been a long time since anyone had come to her house. She was so often out at the bar that most people met her there. Now, with Rip closing it down for repairs, Sara found herself with quite a bit of free time on her hands and was spending quite a bit of it at home.

She crossed the narrow living room, a catastrophe of colors and furniture that she knew drove Gideon mad, and opened the door.

Leonard was outside, his jacket on but open enough to show that Lisa had indeed made good on her threat to make Sara and Leonard match. She decided Lisa got a pass as Leonard arched a brow and said, “You look stunning.”

Sara smirked and gestured for him to come in. “You look pretty good yourself. Just let me grab my coat.”

She turned back and definitely heard him catch his breath at the backless dress. Wearing the same flannel and jeans every day meant that when she made an effort, it seemed all the more impressive. And she was definitely taking advantage of that fact.

Grabbing her coat off the back of her chair, she turned to find Leonard well into her living room, looking at the pictures on the mantle. Sara joined him as she put her arm through the sleeves.

“Your sister?” Leonard asked, gesturing with his chin at the picture in the center.

Sara smiled. “Yeah. Laurel. And that’s my dad.”

Leonard took a moment to look at him. “You have his smile.”

Sara nodded. “He used to say that, too.”

“And her?” Leonard asked.

The picture was of a woman with dark hair and a wicked smile. It was slightly blurred, but the best one Sara had of her. “Nyssa. An ex, but a friendly enough split.”

There were a few more pictures, but mostly of Quentin and Laurel, some with Sara and some without. Leonard looked over all of them, getting to the end. “These are all people who are gone?”

“Or left, yeah.”

“Still some empty spots,” Leonard observed.

Sara’s smile turned down slightly at the corners. “I can think of a few who might be filling them soon.”

Leonard cut his eyes at her. “Perhaps not as soon as you thought.”

Sara tried to keep her enthusiasm at bay, and said, “Oh?”

“Seems that Lisa is amenable to the thought of staying.”

“Are you?”

Turning slightly, Leonard faced her. His hand reached up to remove an imaginary piece of lint from her coat, then curled around one of the strands that had fallen out of the braided knot she’d put her hair up into. “I thought I made my feelings clear on the matter.” His focus shifted from his hand to her eyes.

“Without the threat of death, I figured you might get bored.” Not entirely true, but Leonard seemed like the kind of man who thrived on pressure and planning.

He somehow moved closer without Sara realizing, looking down at her, the smell of grease not quite covered by his cologne. “No, I find myself rather enthralled.”

“Enthralled is good,” Sara admitted quietly. “But what about happy?”

Leonard smiled for the first time. “Very.”

In the heels she’d borrowed from Zari, Sara was still a few inches shorter than Leonard, but he met her halfway as she leaned up. His lips still held a bit of the chill from outside, but she warmed them up quickly enough. She felt the press of his tongue against her mouth and they lost themselves for longer than Sara would care to admit. When they finally broke away to breathe, Leonard’s tie was a little looser and Sara’s coat was half off her shoulders.

She laughed breathlessly, “We should save that for later. Harry has a tendency to mock people who show up late.”

Leonard looked ready to argue but relented. “Alright. But before we go.” He reached into his pocket. “I’m not a huge fan of public gift-giving, so...Merry Christmas.” He handed her a small package wrapped in tissue paper.

Sara took it and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a gold bracelet, but it was heavier than she expected it to be, and charmingly imperfect in the varying sizes of the links. The catch was a circle, with a bar on the other end to keep it in place. She looked up at Leonard.

He took it from her and started putting it on her wrist, pointing out the circle on the end and keeping his gaze on his task. “This is the float from my busted carburetor. The rest of it is scrap from the parts that didn’t work anymore. The reason we ended up here at all.” He met her eyes as he hooked the bracelet on her wrist. “Not checking the car more thoroughly before we left Central City was the best mistake I ever made.”

Sara’s breath caught as she looked again at the bracelet. “Len, this is...thank you. I love it.” She nudged the links again, then smiled at him. “Guess I should give you your gift now, but it’s not…” She shrugged, knowing that she’d have to bring her A-game to the next holiday if this was the type of gift-giver Leonard was.

She handed him a bag, and he reached in, carefully removing each piece of tissue paper with excruciating slowness. When Sara huffed, his smile grew and he grabbed the gift.

It was a frame, with a seven-inch record inside, a title card below it. Leonard chuckled as he read it out, “ _ Love Will Keep Us Together _ , Captain and Tenielle.”

Sara smiled. “It was the moment I knew you were going to be trouble.”

“When I complained about your music?” he asked.

“Exactly. No one else ever did.”

“Well, no one will have to suffer through this song anymore,” he said, tucking the frame carefully back into its bag, with a gentleness that spoke to the fact that he liked it.

“Oh, I specially ordered another one. It’ll be here in a week. And Cisco has promised to fix the jukebox.” She pulled on her coat. “You’ll be suffering through that song for years.”

Leonard took her hand as they headed out into the cold. “I’ll learn to live with it.”

* * *

Every year, Sara ran into Wells around town and formed this idea that he was a tightlaced, arrogant jerk. And every year, at his parties, Sara had to remind herself that Harrison Wells was definitely an arrogant jerk, but he threw one hell of a party.

The drive up to Harrison’s mansion (and it was absolutely a mansion, despite Cait’s attempts to say otherwise) was lit with luminaries on either side of the drive. She could see Leonard’s eyes widening slightly, though he didn’t say a word until they saw his house at the end of the drive.

The sprawling two-story mansion was in front of the scientific research center Wells had built here and left more than enough room for all the cars that were parked out here. The two buildings and the small parking lot took up most of this clearing, and the trees on the edge of the clearing were all decorated with lights. Music was pouring out of open double doors at the front of the house and lights pulsed against the windows.

“How rich is this guy again?” Leonard asked as he parked the car.

Sara looked up at the house with a grin. “He rivals Ray.”

Leonard scoffed, turning off the car and getting out quickly. Sara made to open her door, but Leonard had already made it around and was opening it for her. She grinned up at him and stepped out. Leonard shut and locked the doors, pocketing his keys and they started up the walkway towards the house.

If the outside of the house was overwhelming, the inside was twenty times more imposing. Most of the town was already here, drinks in hand as they wandered from room to room. Leonard shook his head just once, then put his hand on the small of Sara’s back as she led the way around the dance floor, where Gary was already in rare form, saying hello to Gideon, who was sipping a martini and watching the “dancing,” and making her way to the heavy door that she slid open.

“Sara!” Ray shouted, getting up and falling back down almost immediately. “And Leonard! You made it!”

Sara could feel Leonard’s tension leaving him as he took in the much quieter room, with Ray, Caitlin, Harrison, and Rip seated on the leather couches and chairs. There was a bar in the corner, where Martin was mixing drinks, and the noise from the main room wasn’t nearly as prevalent. Sara alternated most of her time between this room and the dancing, but she knew Leonard would prefer the quiet.

“I see Gary started early,” Sara said, taking off her coat and laying it along the back of the couch. She smiled at Rip and gave Caitlin a hug.

“He was here before everything was set up,” Caitlin said, “so we just handed him a couple drinks and set him loose. It’s good to see you, Leonard.”

“And you, Doc,” Leonard said, laying his coat aside, too.

Harrison perked up slightly. “Nice to officially meet you, Leonard.”

Leonard went over and they shook hands, “And you, Wells. Hell of a party.”

“Gary’s been cut off, so we can turn the music back to a more moderate decibel in about twenty minutes,” Harrison said. “In the meantime, feel free to explore the rest of the house. I believe Lisa and Cisco are in the kitchen. The garage has darts, the dining room has food, and the billiard room is right down the hall.”

“Billiards, huh?” Leonard said, looking at Sara through his lashes.

Sara kept her smile in place and turned to Martin, “How are you, Martin?”

They passed a good half hour chatting and drinking, with various people popping in and out. Discussions ranged from the rebuilding of the bar to the more memorable tourists passing through town, interspersed with stories from previous parties. Leonard had chosen a corner of the couch, leaving Sara no choice but to slide up next to him to make room for others. He caught her eyes with a faint smile, shifting to put his arm around her shoulders and Sara figured she could be content here for the rest of the night.

Gideon came in a while later, disappointedly announcing that Gary was done, and the music was turned down to a level that wasn’t immediately deafening. That seemed to be the cue for everyone to move on. Caitlin dragged Sara to the dance floor and they were joined by Charlie shortly afterward. Leonard hung around the edges of the dance floor, talking with Harrison and Martin. Eventually, too much liquor and dancing made it clear she was working on too little food, and Sara begged off from an irate Charlie to escape to the dining room.

She smiled when she saw Cisco and Lisa hanging around the food, standing awfully close. Cisco smiled at Sara when she came in.

“Hey guys,” Sara said, grabbing a little bit of everything.

“Having fun?” Cisco asked.

“Always,” Sara said. “You?”

Cisco grinned, his eyes darting to Lisa. “Yeah.”

“Haven’t seen you dancing,” Sara said to Lisa.

“I have to remedy that,” Lisa said, “but someone needed to refuel before dancing.”

“Did you not see all those amazing lights on your way in? Who do you think put them up?”

“They looked very nice,” Sara said.

They looked over as Leonard entered the dining room, coming up beside Sara. He looked at Lisa, then at Cisco. “Ramon.”

“Leonard,” Cisco replied, sounding mildly nervous.

When Leonard didn’t say anything else, Cisco cleared his throat. “So, uh, I just told Lisa, but Harry’s offered me a permanent position at his lab. I want to take it, but only if I know I’m not going to leave the town stranded. There isn’t much in terms of a garage anymore, but if you take the offer, I’ll give you everything I’ve got left and help you build a new place.”

Leonard hesitated, and Sara kept quiet, waiting. Lisa stared at her brother, her face inscrutable.

Cisco wasn’t so patient. “Lisa said you were staying, and I can’t think of anyone who’d be better for the town than you.”

After a quick glance at Lisa, Leonard nodded. “I appreciate it. I’d be happy to take over.”

Lisa grinned, reaching over to squeeze her brother’s arm.

“Oh, just one thing,” Cisco said. “You’re going to be responsible for building the Bird’s Nest back up, so you’ll have to work with Sara here, pretty closely-”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Leonard interrupted.

“-aaaaand with Ray.”

“What?” Sara said, looking over at Cisco. “Why?”

Cisco looked nonplussed. “Oh, he didn’t tell you yet?”

“Tell me what?”

“Ray’s in charge of the fund.”

“What fund?”

“The town all pitched in to rebuild the bar, and Ray’s covering the rest of it.”

Sara felt like the wind was knocked out of her. “What?”

“Merry Christmas…?” Cisco said weakly.

Sara stared at him, unable to say anything else. In the brief moments she’d had to herself, she had tried to figure out how she was going to pay to have the bar rebuilt, and even with her cashing in every favor she owned, she knew she’d be short. She’d already resigned herself to begging for a loan from Ivy Town National Bank and signing away her soul, but it would have been worth it.

And now…

“Seriously?” she managed.

Lisa smiled at her. “I was helping Ray and Zari go around. It’s true. You won’t have to pay a penny.”

She blinked and felt Leonard’s hand on her back. “This is...you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course we did,” Cisco said. “Besides, Ray had another fundraiser to build up the garage again, so you won’t have to worry about that either,” he told Leonard.

“I guess we owe Ray a thank you,” Leonard said.

“For what?” Ray said, too loudly as he came in from the music.

Sara put her plate down on the table. “For the bar. Why didn’t you say something?”

Ray grinned, sheepish. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Merry Christmas.”

“That’s a hell of a gift,” Sara said.

“We owe it to you,” he said.

Shaking her head, Sara looked at Ray and Cisco. “You don’t owe me anything. Merlyn was only here because of me. I didn’t-”

“You didn’t have to help me when those League guys were holding me up my first week here,” Ray interrupted. “You didn’t have to help put the new glass in the window of the diner when they shattered it. And do you think we didn’t notice you waiting outside the hotel when they were hanging around? Keeping them from coming in?” He shrugged. “We want to do this. So let us.”

Sara lifted one shoulder up. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Thanks is probably good,” Lisa said.

Sara smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’ll just have to throw a hell of a party when you reopen,” Ray said, his grin returning.

“Deal,” Sara promised easily.

The others drifted off, and Sara picked up her plate, eating in a bit of a daze as Leonard stole pieces of her meal. Once she’d recovered, and shaken off her shock, she looked up at Leonard.

He just extended his hand. “Wanna dance, Sara?”

They returned to the main room, where the music was still going strong, Zari and Nate making adjustments to the playlist when they saw fit. Currently, a slower pop song was playing. Sara wasn’t familiar with it, but it was easy to dance to, especially as Leonard pulled her into his arms and led the way with much more confidence than she expected.

“Didn’t figure you for a dancer,” she said, her arm over his shoulder.

He lifted his hand and they executed a perfect spin, earning a most uncharacteristic whistle from Gideon on the sidelines.

Leonard smiled. “There’s a lot you still don’t know about me, Lance.”

“I look forward to figuring you out.”

The music continued on, and Sara and Leonard continued dancing, with a few interruptions, as Lisa claimed a dance with her brother, and Sara was dragged off to dance with Charlie and John. Caitlin brought them more drinks, and Gideon cheered them on from the side until Rip finally convinced her to join him on the dance floor. Sara eventually found her way into Leonard’s arms again as the music slowed down, and couldn’t imagine how this could be better.

Leonard pulled her close, his lips brushing her temple. “Want to get out of here?”

Ah, that's how.

It took them a few more minutes to say their goodbyes. Sara noticed that Lisa and Cisco had already snuck out at some point, but didn’t mention it to Leonard. They gathered up their coats and went back out into the cold, the lights still going strong and the snow falling down around them.

They didn’t talk much on the way back to Sara’s house. Leonard put the car into park and glanced at her, the only light now coming from the Christmas lights on Sara’s porch.

She glanced over at him, seeing that he was already looking at her.

“Want to come in? I have coffee,” she said, her voice coming out awfully quiet in the shadows.

“I do,” he answered, just as quietly, “but I’m not interested in coffee.”

“Good, ‘cause I think I’m almost out anyway.”

She caught his smile before they got out of the car and hurried through the gently falling snow to unlock the door. When they got in, it was dark, the only light coming from the hallway light she left on at all times. Leonard closed the door behind them, and Sara turned around.

There were no words as they both moved towards one another, having spent all night so close, and not yet close enough. Sara’s coat ended up somewhere on the hallway floor as they fumbled their way between kisses towards her bedroom. Leonard’s coat was in the living room, and his tie was lost somewhere between the front door and the bed. As they tumbled onto the sheets, trading chuckles and caresses, safe from everything, and Sara knew that this moment, right here, was home.

* * *

Leonard didn’t want to leave early, but the heat at Zari’s had gone out. Her text arrived just after seven in the morning. Loathe as he was to leave the warm tangle of sheets and Sara, he didn’t want his first day as Wave Rider Run’s official mechanic to start off poorly. He snuck out of bed without waking her, got dressed, and then dug around in her kitchen for a few minutes. Finding some leftover coffee in a tub in the back of her cupboard, he started up the ancient-looking coffee maker before heading back to her bedroom.

In the doorway, he took one moment to memorize the image of her in nothing but sheets and the gold bracelet he’d given her. Then he sat down next to her, pressing his lips against her shoulder until she mumbled something unkind and opened her eyes.

He saw her eyes blearily run over his dressed form. “That’s disappointing.”

He smiled. “Zari’s heat is out. I have to go fix it.”

“I’ll come with you,” she said, though it was obviously just talk, as she pulled the sheet a little higher on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it. I just woke up so you know I didn’t skip out on you.”

“Thanks,” she said. “Though I was hoping for a repeat of last night.”

“How about I make it up to you with breakfast? Meet me at the diner around 9?”

She smiled up at him. “Not nearly as good, but I’ll take it.”

“Coffee is brewing in the kitchen.”

“If I wasn’t sure I loved you before, that settles it,” she murmured, closing her eyes.

The words didn’t stir up any panic in him, though he still found them difficult to say at the moment. So instead, he kissed her cheek, tugged the sheet a little higher over her shoulder, and headed out to his car.

The engine was almost piercing in the morning, and Leonard winced slightly, hoping everyone was too hungover to wake up. He started towards Zari’s house, Sara’s house on the opposite side of town and too far for him to manage this early in the morning. Zari was okay, having spent the night at Nate’s, she reluctantly admitted, but he wanted to fix it before the breakfast at Gideon’s. According to Lisa, Gideon opened up the restaurant for breakfast, then closed it again at eleven for Christmas lunches and dinners.

Leonard got to Zari’s, using the hidden key behind the sign on the front door. The heat was an easy fix with the tools he had in the trunk of the car. Packing it all back up, he debated heading back to Sara’s house but decided to go back to the hotel for a shower and change before breakfast. He wasn’t ashamed of the morning after walk, but he also wasn’t interested in flaunting it.

This early in the morning, there was no one else out, save him, especially considering the state of most of the town after the party. Leonard smiled in the quiet, looking forward to more quiet mornings like this, just warm in bed. He was really growing to like living here. Even love it.

A figure started crossing the street in front of him, and Leonard stopped, letting the man pass, not really paying attention, until the man stopped and looked at him.

Leonard met the man’s eyes and went very still. Putting the car into park, he stepped out of the driver’s seat, snow crunching beneath his shoes.

“Lewis,” Leonard greeted coolly.

Lewis Snart, failed father, failed cop, and failed criminal, sneered at him. “Boy.”

“What are you doing here?”

Lewis took a step forward, rapping his knuckles on the hood of Leonard’s car. “Nice ride. Forgot you had this.” He sniffed, his nose already red in the cold. “Disappointed you gave up your apartment in Central. First place I went when I got out, and you weren't there. Merry fucking Christmas, huh?”

“Too many unwanted guests,” Leonard said, closing the car door with a slam.

Lewis laughed, then coughed, spitting onto the snow. “Heard rumors of a new guy running out a gang. When I heard he had a sister, I figured it was you. Running from your problems in Central City, like always.”

Leonard cocked a brow and refused to answer.

“Where’s Lisa?” Lewis demanded.

Leonard's grin was anything but humored. “Go to hell.” 

“Fine,” Lewis said. He cracked his neck. “Guess I’ll have to beat it out of you.”

Leonard lifted his chin. “You can try.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The author apologizes for the delay)  
> The morning after.  
> The repercussions.

Lisa deposited a red bag on the counter next to Cisco.

He looked up from where he was seated at the counter, his black coffee and breakfast casserole already half gone. There were small bags under his eyes, but the smile was still bright.

“Merry Christmas,” she said.

Cisco grinned and leaned over to kiss her briefly on the cheek. Lisa flushed and rolled her eyes as Zari grinned at her.

The diner wasn’t busy at all. More workers than customers at the moment. Zari, Lisa, and Ray were all working until one, when they’d close down for the day after Christmas. Cisco and Martin were the only ones in the diner at the moment, though John had popped by for a to-go breakfast and coffee. Gary had stumbled in, ate two bites of his casserole, and vanished out into the street, looking ill, but that had been about it so far.

The rest of the town still seemed asleep. Zari had been the one to open the diner, as this was, apparently, one of only two days of the year that Gideon did not open herself. Ray seemed a little sluggish, and Gary was obviously recovering. Lisa had knocked on Lenny’s door this morning, not surprised that he didn’t answer. He was probably with Sara. She’d texted him, and had yet to receive a response, but figured he’d show up sooner or later. Glancing at Cisco, Lisa couldn’t really complain, as she also hadn’t been here last night.

It wasn’t anything like that. Cisco was still recovering and Lisa wasn’t ready to quite take that step yet. Had it been a one-night thing with no strings, that would have been different. But this was...serious. She liked Cisco. A lot. Maybe even more than liked him.

He pulled out the few pieces of magazine paper that Lisa had tossed in there to make the bag look more full, and pulled out the t-shirt inside. It unfolded as he pulled it up, revealing the title, _Nakatomi Corporation’s Annual Christmas Party - 1988_.

He let out a laugh, and his perpetual grin grew even wider. “This is amazing. Thank you.” His expression was always so easy to read, and he really did look like he liked it.

Lisa smiled in relief and went to get some more coffee for Martin in the corner.

“Having a good morning, Mr. Stein?” she said, as she refilled his cup.

“Very much so,” he agreed. “And a happy Christmas to you.”

“Thank you,” she said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

Taking another glance around the room, Lisa went to pick up a cup left on John’s table as Zari came out with Martin’s meal. The door creaked open, letting in a waft of cold air, but Lisa made sure to put the cup down, her eyes meeting Cisco’s briefly as she smiled.

“Hello, Lisa.”

It was like ice through her system. Lisa’s spine locked into place, her fight or flight response immediately shutting down at the sound of that voice. There was no fight or flight, there was just staying still and hoping it would be over soon.

Cisco frowned at someone behind her, and Lisa knew she should turn around to face him, but she couldn’t bring herself to look that nightmare in the eye. It was solved when the man behind her came and took the chair next to Cisco.

And she finally looked at her father.

His eyes were rheumy and his nose reddened from the cold, a cut on his cheekbone looked fresh. The clothes were his usual non-descript colors and brands, hard to identify and recall. His right eye was swelling shut, his lip cut and actively bleeding. But his face - that expression...

Lewis smiled that slow, cold smile that Lenny was never able to replicate, even at his worst. A smile she’d seen in the mirror a few too many times. A smile she hadn’t worn since arriving in Wave Rider Run.

“No hello for your old man?” Lewis asked, extending his arms in what some would assume was a hug.

“You’re Lisa’s dad?” Cisco spoke up, his brows drawing together. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa saw Zari still at Martin’s table, watching them. Ray had stuck his head out the small window, the grin on his face still in place.

“Nice to meet you,” Ray started. “I’m-”

Lisa took a step back. “What are you doing here?”

Lewis picked up the coffee mug already set at the place in front of him, twirling it in his hands. “Can’t a man come to see his kids? I expected you to be at your place in Central City. But,” he laughed, “you know I can always find you.”

Lisa kept her shudder to a faint tremble in her hands, which her crossed arms hid. “What do you want?”

“To catch up, of course. I already spoke to your brother-”

Lisa took a step towards him, anger making her reckless. “You spoke to Lenny-”

“Well, I did most of the talking,” Lewis said, running his fingers across his knuckles. The skin there was split, and Lisa couldn’t stop herself.

“You asshole, what did you-”

“You’ll watch your mouth,” Lewis growled under his breath. “Unless you want some of the same.”

Ray’s smile vanished and Zari took a step forward, frowning.

“I think you should go,” Cisco said, getting to his feet.

The smile came back, the one he used on CPS and officers and doctors and teachers. “He’s right. We should go and catch up, Lisa.”

“No,” Cisco said, stepping towards him. “Just you.”

Lewis smiled and raised his brows at Lisa, not even turning to acknowledge Cisco. “Made a little friend, have you?”

“I’m working,” Lisa managed to say. “You need to leave.”

“Is this how you treat your customers?” Lewis laughed. “Amazing you’ve stayed open this long.”

“I really think you should leave, Mr. Caulfield,” Martin said as he got to his feet.

“Mr. Caulfield?” Lewis repeated with a grin.

“Don’t,” Lisa whispered.

Zari stepped up, her eyes blazing, “Head on out. It’s clear you aren’t wanted here.”

“Not yet,” Lewis agreed, his eyes still on Lisa. “But I’m frankly surprised you’re still not wanted here.” His smile widened. “I mean, you’re wanted in so many other places. Star City, Central City, your little stint in Gotham. But we Snarts love thieving just a bit too much, don’t we?”

Lisa’s jaw jumped. Though her eyes were focused on Lewis, she could still see Cisco just behind him.

“Snart?” Cisco said.

“Lisa Snart, one of Central City’s best thieves,” Lewis said, still staring at her. “Takes after her father, though she’d got a bit too much of her mother in her to be truly great.”

Lewis got to his feet slowly, and Lisa took a step back from him, her gaze shifting over to Ray, who was frowning at her. Zari looked concerned and worried, Martin just looked sad. And Cisco-

Cisco was staring at her with that line between his eyes and for the first time, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Let’s go, Lisa,” Lewis demanded, jerking his head outside and turning towards the door. “Obviously neither of us are wanted here. Car’s waiting.”

Lisa tore her eyes away from Cisco, who didn’t say a word, and said, “No.”

Lewis stopped in place, and turned around slowly, the expression on his face even more familiar than the fake smile. “Say that again.”

Lisa lifted her chin. “I said no.” The words shook, and were small, but she still said it.

“You don’t want to try me, Lisa,” Lewis promised. “You know damn well what’ll happen if you don’t get in that car. We’re going to get your piece of shit brother and then-”

“I’m right here.”

The relief at hearing Leonard’s voice behind her cut the strings that were wrapped around Lisa. She could finally breathe and turned to look at him. His eye was bruising and there was a cut on his lip that was still bleeding, but he was here next to her, and they were together and-

Her and Lenny, against the world.

Leonard put his hand on Lisa’s shoulder, then moved to stand just in front of her. “You heard her,” Leonard said, the cruel smile that wasn’t quite like Lewis’s on his face, and indicating he was at a full level ten of anger. “She said no. We’re not going with you, so take your shit and leave.”

“You want to do this right now?” Lewis hissed, his expression fierce. Martin got in front of Zari, and Ray came out from the back of the kitchen at the palpable danger oozing off of the Snart family.

“You’re going to leave,” Leonard said, still terrifyingly calm.

“You gonna make me?”

Lisa knew that Leonard would, if pushed. She knew it because he’d done it before. He took the beating so Lisa could get away. He always protected her, made sure she was safe. But although it was her and Lenny against the world, it had always been just Lenny against their father.

Taking a step forward, Lisa took a step to be in line with Leonard. “We will if we have to.”

Lewis frowned, looking between the two of them. He was many things, but Lisa saw that he was always going to be a coward and they were a force to be reckoned with. A fight where he was outnumbered was a fight Lewis wasn’t going to take.

Their dad spat on the ground in front of them. “You’re gonna regret this, both of you.” Glaring at the other people in the diner, he turned on his heel and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

Leonard let out a quiet sigh, looking down at her. “Nice job, sis.”

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He pressed at his lip, looking at the blood on his fingers. “I’ve been better.” He looked to where Lewis was pulling away from the sidewalk. “He’s not going to like this.”

“We need to…” Lisa trailed off. Their usual plan when Lewis found them was to run. Part of her was already in her room, packing and making plans. Another part of her stood in the diner, staring at Cisco.

Who just stared back at her, silent.

Tears in her eyes and explanations in her throat, Lisa took a tiny step forward. “Cisco, I-”

The window by Zari shattered and knocked her and Martin to the ground. Lisa saw Lewis’s car tearing away, tire tracks in his wake. She saw the rock, a broken piece of sidewalk from outside, lying amidst the shards of glass. And worst of all, she saw the blood on Zari’s face and arms from her father’s attack.

Leonard was already there, helping Martin to his feet, but when Lisa reached for Zari, she pulled away.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it,” she said, her voice tight.

Lisa went still for a moment, then dropped her hands and backed up until she felt Leonard’s hand on her shoulder.

Zari got to her feet without looking at her or Leonard, and no one said anything. Finally, Cisco spoke.

“I should take her to Cait,” he said, not looking at Lisa.

Leonard stood next to Lisa, with his bruised and bloodied face, and didn’t say a word.

Cisco got Zari’s coat and led her to the door. Lisa didn’t move her eyes from the door, but she heard Cisco’s car start up, and pull away. The whole time, she stared at the shirt that had fallen to the gound, magazine paper around it.

Lisa shoved the tears and regrets down, deep inside to a familiar pit in her stomach. She’d have to deal with them soon, but not now. Not here. She didn’t look up at Leonard.

“I’ll go pack,” she said, her voice flat.

Leonard hesitated, and Lisa’s entire world shook until he nodded and said, just as tonelessly, “Ten minutes?”

“Five,” she corrected.

“Okay.”

Lisa untied her apron and dropped it on the table by the door. She turned her back on the diner and followed her brother up the stairs to their rooms.

She might have worse odds with it just being Leonard and her against the world, but at least they were odds she could count on.

* * *

Leonard glanced up and down the street, looking for the beige sedan that had been pulling away when the rock had gone through the window. There was no sign of it and the street was empty of pedestrians. If they wanted to get out of here without Lewis on their tail, they’d need to go now.

He was trying not to think about any step but the next one. Get packed. Get in the car. Get out of town. Get away. And then...he didn’t know.

Lisa slammed the trunk shut, and got to the passenger side door. She opened it, looking over the top of the car at Leonard. “You good?”

He’d left a note in his room for Gideon, with payment. The keys to the garage with Cisco’s name. There wasn’t anything else he could leave. Nothing else was enough. And he definitely wasn’t good. Not by any stretch of the imagination. “I’m ready.”

Lisa got into the car and shut the door, her mouth pressed together tightly and her eyes hard. Leonard took a breath, gave one more glance up the street, and got behind the wheel. He turned on the ignition, put the car into gear, and pulled away from the curb.

He stopped at the one stoplight in town as it turned red. The road out of town was a straight shot. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he didn’t see a beige car. A quick cut of his eyes showed that Lisa was already crying, the silent, still tears she’d learned to keep anyone from getting angrier. He didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent, glancing up as a car pulled up to turn left towards them.

A yellow pickup truck.

The sunlight was hitting just right, and Leonard couldn’t see any face behind the windshield, but he knew. He knew.

When the light changed, he pulled forward, following the strands of Christmas lights down Main Street, all the way to the entrance of town, exiting beneath the giant wreath. The yellow pickup truck didn’t make the turn, even after the light changed. It didn’t move and Leonard's car never stopped.

They drove in silence for an hour, Lisa’s tears stopping and neither of them saying a word about it. She just sniffed and wiped her nose.

“Where are we going?” she asked quietly.

Leonard had been thinking about it. Not as much as he should have, but enough to answer confidently. “Metropolis. We haven’t been there before, and I have a place there.”

She nodded, glancing at her phone. Leonard saw the multitude of texts she had received indicated at the top of the screen, all unread. She turned off the phone, tucking it beneath her leg. “We should ditch the phones soon.”

Leonard said, “Yeah.” It was common. He had more burners in his bag.

They found a rest stop a half-hour later, and stopped just for a brief pit stop. Lisa opened up the back of her phone, pulled out the sim card, and snapped it in half. Then she opened up the door, dropping the phone on the ground, and deposited the pieces in two different trash cans on her way to the restroom.

Leonard pulled out his phone. There weren’t any messages, but he sent one anyway.

**I’m sorry.**

The response was almost immediate.  **Me too.**

He closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled out the sim card before doing the same as Lisa had. Lisa returned, the edges of her hair damp, and the redness faded slightly.

“Ready?” she asked.

Leonard nodded, dropping the pieces of his phone in the trash. He pulled back out onto the highway, and they left Wave Rider Run behind for good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Leonard let out a long sigh as he shut the door of his new bedroom door. The bedroom in Metropolis wasn’t fancy or elegant, but it was functional. The two bedrooms were on the same side of the third-floor apartment. The kitchen was a little too 1970’s for him, but the single bathroom had a functional shower with hot water. The neighborhood was quiet, the city clean and busy, and tons of marks for him to try.

But the newspapers on his bed were varied, and Leonard hesitated.

Lisa was in her room when he got back, from the music coming through the door. She had been quiet since they left Wave Rider Run, not that Leonard had been all that keen on conversation, either. But he worried. Lisa didn’t act like this, not over a guy. But then again, Leonard wasn’t acting like himself either.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his new phone. The only contacts in there were Lisa, Mick, his contact here in Metropolis, and one unnamed number. He tapped on the number but didn’t dial it. He just stared at the number he’d memorized, shattered phone or no.

What the hell would he say? He’d already said sorry, but he’d said it from the beginning: he’d stay as long as Lisa was happy with the idea. Obviously she wasn’t, or she wouldn’t have suggested leaving.

But part of him wondered if he hadn’t fucked things up even more by falling back into his old methods, by letting them cut and run, just because it was what they always did. But what were they supposed to do? Lewis was in town, and he knew from years of experience that Lewis would raze wherever they were to the ground. He couldn’t do that to the people in Wave Rider Run. They just got rid of their gang, they didn’t need an alcoholic piece of shit burning down their shops. Merlyn lived in Wave Rider Run, at least; he hadn’t tried burning anything until he was truly desperate. Lewis had no such guidelines.

If he thought he could get to Leonard or Lisa, even a little, he wouldn’t hesitate to start hurting or killing. Leonard couldn’t let that happen.

He turned off the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

The music still pounded out of Lisa’s room, but Leonard ignored it in favor of taking a seat on his bed, looking at the two piles of papers.

One was everything he had gathered on the main bank in Metropolis. Previous attempts on the vault, how they were captured, the types of criminals who went in. Plans he’d been able to get from the city, the sewers below. The color and brand of the janitors’ uniforms. Escape routes. Patrols. He had the timing down to the second. He could do it. Hell, he could do it alone.

But he turned to the second pile. Some were from the newspapers, some printed off of the public computers at the library. All open mechanic positions.

He reached for the first pile, but hesitated. He picked up the first open mechanic position and looked at the phone number.

_ Love… _

Leonard shook his head, trying to ignore Lisa’s music.

_ Love will keep us together _

His head snapped up and he dropped the paper onto the bed. Wrenching the door open, he stalked over to Lisa’s room.

_ Think of me, babe, whenever _

Leonard slammed his fist onto Lisa’s door. “Turn that off! Now!”

There was no answer to Leonard’s demand, and he tried the doorknob, distantly surprised to find it unlocked. He shoved the door open. 

Lisa looked up at him from where she sat on the ground, knees tucked up to her chest. Her eyes were puffy and red, cheeks wet, though no tears were actually falling.

Leonard exhaled, his throat tightening up a little. Crossing over the wooden floor, he clicked off the song, ignoring the way his hand shook slightly. Then he took a seat next to Lisa, his legs stretched out in front of him. He rested his head against the wall, not touching Lisa, but close enough for her hair to brush his shoulder.

She inhaled shakily, letting it out after a moment. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but Leonard saw her tears start up after a while, silently falling.

“For some...stupid reason, I thought it would be different this time,” she whispered.

Leonard closed his eyes, seeing snow and glowing Christmas lights like he always did, somehow different from the type he saw here in Metropolis. He remembered laughter and the clinking of bottles, he remembered grease and warm coffee.

He remembered, dancing to Christmas music with people around him who cared, feeling something he’d almost forgotten. Something that left when soft hands and gentle kisses goodnight had also left, with fists and the smell of cigarettes taking its place. He remembered being near someone who cared.

“Me too,” Leonard said quietly.

* * *

Sara stared at the contact in her phone, calling the number even though she knew damn well what the answer would be.

A three-tone beep nearly shattered her eardrum, then an automated voice came through.  _ “I’m sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and-” _

Sara hung up and stared at the contact for another second. Then she deleted it.

“Stupid,” she muttered to herself, tucking her phone back into her pocket. She of all people knew what to do when running from a town, and dumping a phone was step one. Didn’t mean she hadn’t hoped, just a little.

A figure exited the building in front of her and Sara pushed back from the wall, following them. She shoved her hands into her pockets, hoping tonight would be the night.

It had been four days since Leonard and Lisa left, and she’d been busy. It was better than the alternative, but Sara was growing tired of waiting.

The figure stepped into Gary’s store and Sara waited for a moment before following them in.

The man was talking to Gary, leaning over the counter, “-you don’t, I’ll make your life fucking miserable.”

“Fuck off, Lewis,” Sara said loudly, crossing her arms as the door shut behind her.

Lewis let out a long sigh and turned slowly. “You again?”

Sara smiled a nice, cold smile. “Me again.”

Lewis’s bruises from Leonard hadn’t yet faded, as it had only been four days ago. There was a new black eye there too, courtesy of Sara’s split knuckles. She ached to do more damage but held back.

Gary looked over Lewis’s shoulder at her, his eyes wide in his pale face.

“It’s okay, Gary,” Sara said gently. “Call Rip.”

“Don’t call anyone,” Lewis spat back at him, and Gary, the fool, hesitated.

Sara took a step forward, and Lewis did the same. “You’re making my life difficult, girlie.”

“That’s the point.”

“Is this all because I drove my idiot kids out of town?” Lewis asked. “You think they give a shit about you? They left. They’re only out to save their own skins. You don’t matter to them.”

Despite knowing the words were false, they still hurt a bit. Just a little. It made it easier for Sara to cock her head. “I don’t need motivation to get rid of a half-rate, shitty pick-pocket. You think this town is going to roll over for your weak excuse of a power play? You aren’t worth the time it would take to cuff you. So get the hell out of my town.”

“Your town?” he said, stepping nearer.

“My town,” Sara repeated, getting toe to toe with him.

“Some big fucking words.”

“I am more than happy to back them up.”

The door opened suddenly behind Sara and she saw Lewis’s eyes flicker over her shoulder before he stepped back.

“Everything okay?” Nate said from behind her.

Lewis glared at her, then shoved past Nate and exited the shop. Sara resisted the urge to swear and forced a smile she didn’t feel. “Everything’s fine.”

She went back out into the cold and hurried across the street, not catching any obvious sign of Lewis out and about before she made it into the diner. She nodded at Zari before taking a seat at the booth in the corner, her back to the door.

Zari came over a few minutes later, coffee in hand. “Just coffee again?”

“Please,” Sara said, pushing over the empty mug.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

Sara just smiled and sipped the black coffee.

The bags under Zari’s eyes had only gotten darker in the past few days, guilt and self-loathing all too familiar to Sara. There was nothing she could say that hadn’t already been said by everyone else already, so Sara didn’t bother.

Zari let out a little sigh and nodded. “Okay.”

The bell jangled again and Sara resisted the urge to turn around and look. Zari did, though, and said, “Looks like you’ve got company.”

Sara took a sip of her drink, unsurprised as Charlie took a seat across from her.

“All set?” Sara murmured.

Charlie nodded, her mouth tight. No trace of her usual smile. Her eyes darted to the street and Sara casually moved the silver napkin holder to the side, turning it slightly as she spoke.

“Cisco?”

Charlie sighed. “Nothing in Gotham, but he’s already moving again. Only a couple of options left”

“Good.”

Sara turned the shiny surface a bit more, catching sight of a ratty brown jacket moving past the door of the diner. She smiled to herself and finished her coffee.

Charlie whispered, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I want to.” Sara gave her a half-grin and got to her feet. “Everything ready?”

“Yeah. It’s set.”

“Good.” She pulled on her jacket and took the side door out to the dark street. Behind her, she heard the crunch of snow beneath boots, a pair of heavy footsteps following her.

Sara turned down the alley between Gary’s grocery store and knelt down, pretending to tie her boot again.

Lewis appeared in the gap between the buildings, stopping as he saw Sara straightening up. He grinned, cracking his knuckles. “Still want to back up those words, girlie?”

“More than anything.”

Lewis started forward, drawing back his fist, and Sara grinned.

* * *

“So,” Lisa started as she walked in step with Leonard, “I have some news.”

Leonard arched a brow as he glanced down at her, grocery bags rattling slightly as the wind began to pick up. Lisa hitched the tote bag higher on her shoulder and crossed her arms against the chill, her hair tangling in the breeze. New Year’s Eve Day had dawned cold and gray, and they were preparing for another small blizzard to hit them any moment now. They’d been some of the brave few to venture out to get some supplies in case the storm got too bad in the coming days.

Lisa cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the lump that was stuck there and keeping her eyes forward. “I applied for school. An online program through Ivy Town University, and I just got the email that I got in.”

“Congratulations,” Leonard said, sounding like he meant it. There was a lift to his voice that suggested he still had questions.

“It’s the Hotel and Restaurant Management program,” she said, her eyes on the sidewalk. “I applied about a month ago.” One early morning at the diner, while Gideon was drinking her morning tea, Lisa cast a quick eye over the budget logs she was working on and caught an error. Gideon looked up and mentioned that Lisa seemed to have a knack for it. Lisa had always thought she’d just had a knack for money, but it was nice to be noticed for something.

“Ah.”

“I think I still want to do it, though,” Lisa admitted.

“We’ll make it work,” Leonard promised, keying in the code for their building and holding open the door for Lisa. “I’m proud of you, Lis.”

She tried to pretend that didn’t mean everything to her and probably failed, but she didn’t mind so much.

They made their way up to the third floor, Lisa still smiling to herself and her eyes on the steps to keep from tripping. She walked straight into Leonard’s back as he stopped unexpectedly on the landing. 

“Lenny, what the-”

Lisa’s voice faded away as she saw a man standing in front of their door. He took off his hat, his hair a little tangled and staticky, dark eyes on her.

Cisco Ramon gave her a shaky smile. “Hi.”

Lisa didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent. After an awkward moment, Leonard cleared his throat. “Why don’t we step inside.”

Lisa blinked, keeping her eyes on the door as Leonard unlocked it, all too aware of Cisco behind her. They stepped inside and Cisco shut the door behind them, as Leonard and Lisa placed the groceries on the small counter. When Lisa finally raised her eyes, both of the men were looking at her. She focused on Leonard, unsure of what to do.

Leonard let out a low sigh, then looked over at Cisco.

“Should we be expecting anyone else to show up at our door?” Leonard asked.

Panic filled Lisa momentarily as she caught up with Leonard’s thinking. If Cisco found them, then that might mean Lewis-

“No,” Cisco said, confidently. “No one else knows for sure. Zari and I were the ones who did the research, and even then, we had seven potential addresses in three cities.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed a bit, and Cisco elaborated. “And this is the third city and sixth address I’ve tried.” His gaze went back to Lisa.

He looked tired. The bruises and cuts from his beating looked to be healed up completely, but his eyes were sunken in and not as bright as they used to be.

“Lisa, I fucked up. Real bad. So bad. In the history of fuckups, this was like, number one. I am so, so sorry.”

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? It’s okay? It wasn’t. She understood, but it wasn’t okay.

“We want you to come back to town. Everyone misses you. Please.” His hand rose up before stopping, as if he was going to reach out to her, then thought the better of it.

Lisa shook her head faintly and stepped back, but couldn’t think of a response.

Leonard glanced between them. “We appreciate the visit, Ramon. But we can’t go back.”

“But you guys belong in Wave Rider Run, and you know it. Everyone misses you. Zari feels terrible and Gideon didn’t smile all that often to begin with, but she definitely isn’t now. Charlie hasn’t played any music, and no one’s seen Sara eat anything-”

Lisa glanced over at Leonard, who didn’t appear to react, but she knew better and could read the slightly deeper lines around his mouth.

“-and your dad isn’t a problem anymore-”

“Wait,” Lisa finally interrupted. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, well, we got him arrested.”

“How?” Leonard asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter.

“Uhh…” Cisco rubbed the back of his neck. “We basically set up a sting?”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed. “How.”

“He was baited into a fight on camera. So we had him on breaking parole, harassment, and assault on camera, and then we threw in the property damage charges afterward. He was picked up yesterday, and last I heard, they were bringing him back to Star City to be tried to a murder charge there.”

Lisa stared at Cisco for a moment, taking a moment to absorb that. Lewis was gone? Potentially for good? That was...it changed  _ everything _ .

“Who?” Leonard asked.

“What?” Cisco said, frowning.

“Who baited him into a fight?” Leonard asked, his voice a little harder.

Cisco looked away from Lisa to meet Leonard’s eyes. “She’s okay.”

Oh.

Leonard scoffed, an angry smile on his face. Then he shook his head, looking at the two of them. “I’ll leave you to talk,” he said, heading to his room and shutting the door behind him.

Cisco watched him go, looking apologetic, before turning back to Lisa, and the expression intensified.

“Lisa, I...I never should have walked away that day.”

“I get it,” Lisa said, her voice remaining nice and calm. No tremble, no cracking. She was strong. “I lied to you.”

“I don’t care about that,” he said. He took a half step closer, then stopped. “I don’t,” he insisted. “I never made you tell me things you didn’t want to say. I didn’t pry.”

“Not telling you about my childhood is different than not admitting I’m a wanted criminal,” Lisa countered, able to muster up a tiny, cold smile. She distracted herself with putting some of the groceries away.

“I don’t care,” Cisco said. “I really don’t. If you think I have a problem with criminals, you didn’t meet most of my friends.”

Lisa had to admit that was true, but she didn’t have to say it. She continued putting the cold items away, avoiding his eyes. “My dad’s a different breed. But I wouldn’t be the girl I am today if it wasn’t for him, so I guess I should be grateful.”

“No,” Cisco said quietly, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be.”

Lisa’s hand shook, hurt aching from between her ribs.

He blinked, and his eyes went huge. “No, wait, that’s not what I meant.” Cisco stepped forward, speaking earnestly. “I meant that you’re brave and confident and funny. And so clever. You can read people. You’re kickass. You’ve got great taste in movies. You don’t take anyone’s shit.” He took a breath, slowing his panicked syllables. “You walk into a room, and everyone notices you. And it’s not because you’re gorgeous, even though you obviously are. It’s because you make people notice you, and none of that is because of your shit dad. So don’t let him take credit for who you are. He doesn't deserve it.”

Lisa put aside the box she’d been about to put away, giving Cisco her attention.

“Look, it’s not an excuse,” he said. “But every other time we talked about your past, even a little, you hated it. You didn’t want me to look at you. You didn’t want to look at me, and then, your dad walks in, and we all saw that, and I thought that you might need a minute to...process. Obviously I thought wrong, but I swear, I wasn’t walking away from you.” He huffed, “I mean, I did, but not like, emotionally.”

Lisa scoffed a little, unsure if it was in humor or bitterness.

“I got Zari to Cait’s, and by the time I came back, you were already gone. I tried to call, but you didn’t answer. If I had known that you were leaving, I wouldn’t have left. I swear. I would never walk away from you, Lisa, I love-”

Lisa went still, meeting his eyes.

Cisco visibly swallowed. “I...I love you. And even if you don’t feel the same, or can’t forgive me for messing up so bad, I wanted you to know that. And that I want you to come back home. Everyone does, but especially me.”

“Cisco, I…”

“I mean, I’ve been to three cities in three days, knocking on strangers’ doors. I got my car jacked in Gotham, and got here on a bus to just have a chance of talking to you-”

“Cisco-”

“Even if you just come back to town, if you don’t want me, I get that. I messed up so bad.” Cisco took a step nearer. “But you belong in Wave Rider Run, there are other people who love you, and you were happy there, so I’d rather you be there and happy if we aren’t together than-”

Lisa grabbed his coat and kissed him, shutting him up. Cisco froze up for a second, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, responding eagerly. Lisa ignored the ache in her eyes and the wetness on her cheeks as she pulled away from him.

“Neither of us should have walked away,” she said quietly. “So let’s forget the apologies.”

“Y-yeah, yeah, that’s good with me. Sure.” He nodded, his eyes overbright, and the grin threatening to split his face.

Lisa smiled, a sense of freedom in her chest. “So, you need a ride home?”

“I do,” Cisco laughed.

“Okay.” She went to pull away, but Cisco grabbed her hand.

“Wait, you forgot this.” He handed her a blue hat.

She smiled and took it. “Thanks.”

Crossing the room, Lisa knocked on Leonard’s door. She opened it before he answered, too eager to wait. “Lenny?”

He looked over at her, sitting on his bed, his phone in hand.

Lisa chewed on her lip, “I know the plan is usually-”

“Forget the plan,” he interrupted gently. “What do you want to do?”

“Ten minutes?” Lisa asked, her grin escaping.

Leonard smiled faintly. “Five.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter, save the epilogue.  
> Thanks for hanging with me on this story (considering it was originally a Christmas story, and it is now June). I appreciate all the comments and feedback, and staying with me during all the nonsense going on outside.  
> You're all amazing.

“Hey.”

A gentle hand shook Lisa’s shoulder, and she shifted, waking up. She looked up Leonard, who was sitting next to her in the driver’s seat, as he pulled his hand back. “We’re almost there.”

Lisa cleared her throat, straightening in her seat. The road in front of them was dark, no streetlights and no one else on the street but them, but in the distance, there was a dim glow.

She glanced at the clock. 11:47.

“How much longer?” she asked, her voice a little rough.

“Five minutes or so,” Cisco piped up from the backseat.

Lisa twisted around a bit to look at him, smiling. His expression was dim, the only light coming from the dim console, but she could see his smile.

Leonard’s shoulders were tense as he drove, his eyes fixed on the distant glow of Wave Rider Run. Lisa didn’t try to talk to him, her own guilt at the idea of Sara fighting their father already chewing at her stomach. Knowing that Leonard wouldn’t have asked, she turned in her seat once more.

“Have you spoken to Sara recently?” she asked.

She ignored the creak as Leonard’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Cisco’s smile faded a little. “No, but I talked to Cait. She said Sara came to see her yesterday, and she had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing was broken. She walked in and out on her own, no problem.”

Leonard didn’t seem to relax, but Lisa did. Sara was tougher than any of them.

A little more relieved, Lisa focused ahead, as the lights of Main Street became clearer and brighter. The giant wreath that hung above the entrance to Wave Rider Run was a beacon of light, calling them home.

As they got closer and the lights got brighter, the same tension started ratcheting up in Lisa again. They drove in under the wreath, officially back in town. Lisa was about to ask where to go, when they saw Gideon’ motel. The entire building was lit up and music was audible even through the closed doors and windows. She could see figures moving in the diner, the frost on the outside obscuring the faces.

Leonard parked right in front of the diner and turned off the car, staring into the diner. Cisco got out of the backseat, leaving his duffle bag in the car. Lisa stared through the windows, then let out a little sigh, opening her door and stepping back out into the cold. Leonard followed her out a moment later.

Cisco was at the diner door, waiting for them. They approached and Cisco opened it, letting them in first. Lisa lifted her chin and stepped inside, Leonard on her heels, and Cisco behind them.

The conversation and laughter died out immediately around them, spreading until the only sound was the music, still very loud, but nothing else.

A figure hurtled out of the crowd and threw itself at Lisa. She tensed, before recognizing the dark hair and eyes of Zari before she knocked the air out of Lisa by wrapping her arms around her.

“I am so sorry,” Zari said, hugging her tighter.

“It’s okay,” Lisa said, bemused and patting the usually taciturn woman on the shoulder. “It’s fine, really.”

Zari pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly. The cuts on her arms and face seemed to be healing up just fine. “It isn’t fine. This is your home. You never should have felt like you had to leave.”

“Well, we’re back now,” Lisa said with a shrug.

“For good?” Charlie asked from the back.

Lisa glanced at Leonard, who nodded.

The explosion of cheers was nearly physical, and the hugs Lisa found herself drawn into definitely were. Drinks were pressed into her hand, and it seemed like everyone in town came up to hug or welcome her back.

And just behind her, all the way, was Cisco, still smiling.

This is what home felt like.

* * *

Leonard pushed his way through the crowd in the diner, the music pounding and Gary attempting to start the countdown to the New Year at six minutes til. No one else was paying Gary any mind, except Constantine, who just handed him a drink and tipped up the bottom. A few people, Martin and Harry, welcomed him back with a handshake, and Leonard did his best not to brush them off too rudely, but the one person he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

He got to the lobby of the hotel, glancing out the front doors, hoping to see a figure out by the lit Christmas tree, but was distracted.

“Welcome back, Mr. Snart.”

He turned, seeing Gideon standing behind the desk, a smile on her lips.

“Thanks, Gideon.” He hesitated for a moment but was resolved to do things differently this time around. “I wanted to apologize for lying to you.”

Gideon’s smile widened. “Please, Mr. Snart. I was well aware of who you were from the moment you stepped into my town.”

Leonard’s expression must have matched his incredulous thoughts, because she gestured him over, and showed him the logbooks she’d recorded their names in. Leonard saw the date they checked in, and the names were listed as:  _ Leonard and Lisa Snart (Caulfield) _ .

“Ah,” Leonard said, trying to curb his...irritation? that she’d seen through their very clever lies and paperwork. At least that made the not so pleased expressions he’d been getting his first few days here a little more understandable.

“Don’t be upset,” she said. “It’s my job to know what’s going on here. Although both you and Ms. Lance have said otherwise, Wave Rider Run is my town.”

The comment stuck, and Leonard was struck with an unexpected realization. “You’re the mayor.”

She nodded, with another smug smile. “Mayor Gideon Hunter.”

Leonard had to admit, he was impressed. “So, since this is your town, and you know all…”

“Check the roof.”

With a grateful look, Leonard headed towards the back of the building, but as he left the lobby, Gideon spoke out once more.

“And Mr. Snart?”

He paused, looking back at her.

“Welcome home,” Gideon said.

Leonard nodded and went out into the night air. The clouds above finally started to sprinkle down a light dusting of snow, the lights along Main Street glowing all the way down the alley to the fire escape. He climbed up, ignoring the bite of the freezing metal on his hands, and the snow clinging to his jacket.

Just before he stepped over the low roof landing, he took a deep breath of cold air, then looked.

At the front of the building, leaning against the low wall and looking out at the lit Christmas tree and glowing street, was Sara.

He crossed the roof slowly, and before he was halfway there, she turned to look at him, unsurprised.

Her smile was bright, outshining the black eye and cut along her cheek. She was still wearing her usual flannel shirt and no jacket, with a glint of gold at her wrist, and Leonard found it a little hard to breathe.

“Snart,” she greeted.

“Lance,” he managed to say, even if it was a little too soft. He closed the distance between them. “Heard you’ve been rather busy.”

“You did the same for me,” she reminded him.

“With less colorful results.” He kept his hands at his side, but traced the bruises with his eyes.

Her smile didn’t dim a bit. “Trust me, he looked worse.”

“I don’t doubt it. How much worse?”

“He won’t be throwing any punches for a while. And he’s drinking his meals through a straw,” she said, her grin turning feral for a moment. She exhaled and pulled out her flask, taking a sip before holding it up to him.

Leonard took it, brushing her fingers as he took the cold metal. The whiskey inside didn’t warm him nearly as much as that brief contact. He swallowed, handing the flask back, unsure of even where to begin-

“I’m glad you’re back,” Sara said, edging a little nearer.

“I’m sorry I left, I should-”

“Len,” she interrupted him, “I get it. It’s your family. You said from the beginning, as long as Lisa wanted to. And I get why you didn’t want to be around your dad. He’s a dick.”

“I still shouldn’t have just run without talking to you.”

Sara shrugged. “You’re back now.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Leonard scoffed.

“Isn’t it?”

Leonard searched her eyes, looking for any inkling of resentment or anger, and saw nothing but-

_ “Fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight-” _

Below them, it seemed that Gary had finally been able to get the crowd to join the countdown to the New Year. The voices of all the people below echoed out into the street, the people who had sided with him in facing down a gang, who had gotten rid of his father, who had traveled partway across the country to track him down. His friends.

He glanced out to the lights, the glow star-bright against the dark sky and snow, then back at Sara, who glowed far brighter.

“Any New Year's resolutions?” Sara asked him, lips still quirked up.

He smiled, the tension he’d been carrying around for the past week fading away. “I think I’d like to settle down. Get a job.”

“How domestic,” Sara said.

“You?”

_ “Thirty-one, thirty, twenty-nine.” _

She sighed a little dramatically, “Nothing specific. But I believe in starting the New Year the way you’d like to spend it.”

“How’s that?” He edged a little closer.

_ “Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen.” _

“Being at home someone I love,” Sara said.

“You’re not at your house,” Leonard pointed out, his voice dropping a little as they inched closer, the warmth of her words brushing his skin.

“You know what I mean,” she said, grinning.

“I know what you mean.” Finally letting himself reach out, he wrapped his hands around Sara’s elbows, stepping into her space.

_ “Ten, nine, eight.” _

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Sara whispered, tugging the edges of his coat, and the smile shaking for a moment. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

_ “Three, two-” _

“I love you, Sara Lance,” Leonard said.

For once, he seemed to have caught her off guard, and he took full advantage of it, pressing his lips to hers. A week away from her had been survivable, but he could tell now how bland everything had been. How flat and colorless his life had been without Sara Lance bringing her grins and her bruises and her broken-down truck and her bad taste in music and her heart. He deepened the kiss, one hand tangling into her hair and tasting the whiskey-smoke and gingerbread he’d never been able to forget.

Sara had wrapped her arms around his neck, her entire length pressed against him, and Leonard forgot that it was snowing, forgot that it was cold, forgot his father, forgot everything but the woman in his arms and the home beneath his feet.

Revelry spilled out onto the street as Leonard pulled away, the music and partiers inside making their way out to the tree. He and Sara didn’t move away from one another, but looked down at the crowd, with their drinks and snacks in hand, coats being pulled on or groups bundling together as they sang a haphazard rendition of Auld Lang Syne over the music playing loudly from the diner.

Leonard smiled, seeing Lisa singing and grinning, Cisco’s arm around her waist and Charlie’s arm around her shoulders, as Zari came over and hugged all three. Ray was laughing and running around to everyone, hugging them in turn, Gideon and Rip were hand in hand on the edge of the sidewalk, clinking their glasses together. Gary and Constantine were wrapped around each other, and Nate was weaving his way through the crowd to Zari. Caitlin was tucked beneath Harry’s arm, as he bent down to kiss her. Martin and Clarissa took a seat on the bench and watched the others with interlocked hands.

Sara laughed quietly and kissed Leonard quickly. “I love you, too, Leonard Snart.”

Leonard bent down, intent on memorizing the taste of Sara once again, only to be interrupted from a shout down below.

“Oi, you two! Get down here and join the party!”

They broke apart to see Constantine looking up at them, an unrepentant grin on his face. “Or we’ll come up there and join you!”

Sara gave him an unflattering hand gesture and a grin, before looking up at Leonard. “He really will bring everyone up here if we don’t go down.”

“Ah, the joys of small-town living,” Leonard said, dropping his arms from around her.

Sara grabbed his hand. “You love it.”

“It’s good to be home,” was all Leonard said in response.

She grinned and tugged him towards the fire escape. Towards the town that had taken him in. Towards the lights that led him home. Towards the future he never dreamed he could have.

Thank god for broken carburetors.

> _ Those Christmas lights, _
> 
> _ Light up the street, _
> 
> _ Maybe they'll bring her back to me. _
> 
> _ Then all my troubles will be gone, _
> 
> _ Oh Christmas lights keep shining on. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little epilogue for you, to conclude my little Christmas fic, 6 months from Christmas.

“Palmer! Give me a hand!”

Ray shook himself out of his daze and jumped forward, grabbing the other side of the table that Leonard was carrying and brought it in through the door. Sara followed them, a chair in either hand and shaking off snow from her boots.

Leonard and Ray put the table down, and Sara tucked the chairs in. Brushing off his hands, Ray looked around with a wide smile.

“Not bad at all,” he said loudly.

Leonard cut his eyes at him and let out a sigh, but didn’t disagree.

The Bird’s Nest bar was up and running, after three weeks of hard physical labor by a majority of the town. A lot of the knick knacks and posters that had been put up on the walls of the original had been destroyed, but Cisco and Lisa had gone around and gotten pictures of the town at the original bar, and pictures of the bar itself, to hang on the walls of the newest incarnation.

Sara’s smile was more genuine. “It’s perfect.”

It was a very close replica of the original bar, with a few changes - better electrical work thanks to Leonard, better insulation thanks to Cisco, a kickass security system thanks to Ray himself, thank you very much and-

“Thanks,” Leonard said, clapping him on the shoulder with a rare display of genuine gratitude.

“The shipment of tools should be here tomorrow, by the way,” Ray said, looking at Leonard. It was one of the last things they were waiting for before the new town garage was up and running, in the new location by Sara’s house.

Or, Ray thought with a big grin, Sara _ and Leonard’s _ house.

Still grinning about that, he looked at Leonard, who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Stop being weird, Palmer.” Leonard walked to the bar, picking up the coat he’d taken off earlier in the day.

Sara put her hand on Ray’s arm, squeezing it gently. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ray said. “Think you’re ready for tonight?”

“Booze, heat, music,” Leonard said, listing it off on his hand. “That’s about all we need.”

Sara looked at Leonard. “What about food?”

“Benefit of potluck, Lance,” he answered. “Everyone’s bringing something, and you know the Steins believe in feeding an army.”

“I’m bringing my casserole,” Ray said proudly, watching Leonard’s irritation fade away for half a second before the mask of indifference reappeared.

“Wonderful,” Leonard drawled. “Let’s get cleaned up before this disaster.”

“Is your friend still coming?” Sara asked.

Leonard nodded, checking his phone. “Yeah, Mick should be here later tonight.”

“Oh, you’ve got a friend coming?” Ray said, excitedly.

“Yeah, former arsonist,” Leonard said nonchalantly.

Ray laughed, but Leonard looked up, his face composed, and Ray’s laughter choked up.

“Wait, seriously?”

“What do you think?”

“Stop tormenting him, Snart,” Sara said, heading towards the door.

She pulled out her new keys and locked the door as they left. Ray tucked his hands into his pockets, walking through the parking lot to take the shortcut back to the diner. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sara and Leonard stood on the porch for another moment as Sara looked up at the new bar. Her smile was wide, and Leonard was watching her. Ray saw Leonard take her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he looked away.

The walk back to the diner was nice. It was early afternoon; he had enough time to get back to the diner, make his casserole, and walk back to the bar. Perfect.

The reopening of the Bird’s Nest was the next big event of the new year, following several other large events. Caitlin had moved in with Harry, Leonard had moved in with Sara, and Lisa had moved in with Cisco. Cisco had gotten a new job with Harry and the lab, and Leonard was the town’s new mechanic. Lisa seemed to be in training to take over the hotel for Gideon at some point, and was working at the diner and the hotel equally.

Lots of new changes in town, for sure, but Ray thought they were wonderful. Sara was happy and more social than she’d ever been. Cisco was over the moon. And though Ray hadn’t known Leonard and Lisa Snart before they moved here, he’d seen them the first few days. They seemed better now, too.

The diner wasn’t busy, but Ray still found himself a bit behind schedule in cooking his casserole. He was still waiting for it to finish when Cisco popped his head in and Lisa came through the now-empty diner.

“Aren’t you coming?” Lisa asked, pulling her blue hat onto her head.

“I’ll be there. My casserole isn’t ready yet.”

Lisa smiled. “Of course. We’ll see you there, then.”

“Want us to wait for you?” Cisco asked.

“Go on ahead, it’ll be a few minutes.”

“If you’re sure,” Cisco said.

Ray grinned, leaning on the small window between the kitchen and the diner. “I’m sure, but thanks!”

Lisa smiled at him, and headed towards Cisco, who opened the door wider for her. He gave a dramatic bow, and Lisa rolled her eyes, but Ray saw her smile get wider. Through the frosted windows, Ray watched the two of them walk down the street hand in hand.

His casserole was ready ten minutes later, and he packed it in warmer to keep it from getting cold and to keep his hands from burning. He pulled on his jacket, locked the diner’s doors behind him, and headed out into the cold.

The Christmas lights were still up, much to Ray’s enjoyment. Whenever Leonard or Cisco mentioned taking them down, Ray did his best to distract them. He knew that they knew what he was doing, but he was going to keep it up for as long as possible. He liked the lights, and he liked the memories of the holidays, especially from this year.

Since most of the town was already at the bar, Ray was surprised to hear a car rolling up on the street next to him. He looked over, seeing the passenger window rolling down, and bent to look inside.

“Hi!”

A large man sat in the driver’s seat, his shaved head and dark jacket unfamiliar to him. “...can you tell me where the Bird’s Nest is?”

“Sure! I’m heading there now. Just follow me.” Ray started off on the sidewalk, but the car rolled up next to him and stopped again.

“You’re heading there now?” the man said.

“Yup!”

The car’s lock disengaged and the man spoke again, his voice gravelly. “Then get in.”

“Sure,” Ray said, climbing into the passenger side. “I’m Ray, by the way.”

“Mick.”

“Oh!” Ray said excitedly. “You’re Leonard’s friend!”

Mick cut his eyes over at him in a distinctly Snart-like way, and Ray knew he was right. “Yeah.”

“Great! Take the next right up here and keep going until the fire hydrant.” Ray’s lap was getting warm due to the casserole, but it wasn’t burning yet. “Are you staying for a visit?”

“Maybe. Maybe longer than that. Boss said he wasn’t leaving here, and burning shit’s not as fun without him,” Mick rumbled.

“Well, I think you’ll find that Wave Rider Run has a lot to offer. We’re small, but close-knit, and we have more spirit than any other town in the country,” Ray said proudly.

Mick let out a small rumble that may have been a laugh. “I’m sure it is, Pretty.”

Ray grinned at the nickname. “So, you like to set things on fire, how about ending fires?”

With another low laugh, Mick didn’t answer.

Ray persisted. “‘Cause we don’t have anything like a fire department, and we had a pretty bad fire recently. It would be nice if we had someone to help out with that.”

Mick scoffed, but Ray saw a glint of interest in his eye.

“Take a left here,” Ray said, as they approached the fire hydrant. “Straight ahead, and it’s on the right.”

They pulled into the parking lot and Mick looked at the brightly lit bar, with people passing by the windows in groups.

“Ready?” Ray said.

With an uncomfortable shift, Mick continued staring at the bar.

“Hey,” Ray said, toning his grin down slightly. “I’m going to ask you a question, and the answer will determine if you’ll like it here.”

Mick rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Do you,” Ray asked slowly, “like casserole?”

Mick laughed, and the scars on his arms and up his neck didn’t look so intimidating. “Yeah.”

“You’ll fit in just fine here. Let’s go.”

Ray got out of the car, Mick following him up the steps. With his offering for the potluck in his hands and a new friend at his side, Ray pushed open the doors of the Bird’s Nest, releasing the sounds of laughter and music and drinking.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and this belated (or early...?) fic.
> 
> I've got a couple little things in the works as palate cleansers, and have to decide which longer fic is going to take up my time. In case you missed it on my Tumblr, the current forerunners for my attention are: 1) Bodyguard AU, 2) Art Thief/Museum AU, 3) Canon Divergent Time Pirates/Memory Loss, 4) The Mummy AU. If you've got an opinion, share it!
> 
> As always, CC forever.


End file.
